


Hazbin Hotel: fart fetish edition

by Lolka82Cupcake



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is a fetishist, Arachniss is a fetishist, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Husk is a fetishist, Lilith is a fetishist, M/M, Pentious is a fetishist, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is a fetishist, Valentino is a fetishist, a bit of profanity, blowjob, facefart, story contains a fetish not everyone may find pleasant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolka82Cupcake/pseuds/Lolka82Cupcake
Summary: There is barely any such content in this fandom. That's something that needs improvement.This story is planned to have couples of HH characters engaging in fart kink. Ero stuff included.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. Alastor (giver) x Angel (reciever, a bit of a giver in the end of the chapter)

Angel was excited and anticipatorily in heat. He finally was going to get what he craved all this time.

The day earlier Alastor has agreed to satisfy his fetish. But deer demon, albeit getting ready, still felt a bit nervous and shy about it. The thing (besides not wanting to display an inappropriate behavior) was – he understood that spider was going to receive sexual pleasure from the experience. And anything sexual at all was too questionable for Alastor. It was starting to irritate Angel, but he did his best to keep his attitude even and help deer calm down.

“It’s easy, Smiles. Just pretend that I’m a fancy cushion and forget about me”, - Angel said, readily lying down on bed.

“That’s easy for you to say. It’s hard to forget about someone who’s in the same room as you”, - Alastor replied, furrowing his eyebrow. After that he beamed widely and exclaimed: “Well, I hope you are ready since once I start, I’m not going to deviate that easily!”.

“Eh, relax, I’m more than ready to take it all”, - Angel smiled with somewhat pride: “How full are you?”.

“Plenty”, - Alastor replied with a nervous chuckle: “I stuffed myself pretty good at dinner”.

“Sit down”, - Angel ordered, shivering and practically squirming in place with expectation.

Sighing and restraining himself from refusing at the very last moment, radio demon took his book and awkwardly hovered his lower body above Angel to sit down on his face. Spider felt his heartbeat pick up as Alastor’s buttocks, covered by smooth fabric of deer’s home red dress pants, touched his face and eventually put some pressure on it. Alastor didn’t weigh much, with his slim physique, so he couldn’t crush the bigger demon even if he tried.

Angel moaned softly, laying still and enjoying the feeling of small but plushy butt cheeks of his lover against his face. In that warm, fleshy cave spider could hear Alastor opening the book and finding the chapter he finished last time. Deer’s fluffy tail, not hidden by the shorter home shirt, finally relaxed and slowly covered Angel’s forehead, tickling it and making him giggle. 

Spider couldn’t wait for what would happen next.

“Angel, it comes now, so I strongly recommend you to prepare”, - ever so politely, Alastor warned him from above. Despite not loosing his cheerful smile for a second, on the inside deer was horrified at what he was about to do.

Angel could feel deer stretch his legs and his tail raise slightly. He could swear the radio demon even lifted his ass. Just an inch.

“Remember, if it’s too much for you, poke my thigh”, - even after all Angel’s explanations, deer still wasn’t ready to accept the fact that someone could bear the smell of a little gas. It was almost innocently cute, spider thought.

And then the space between Alastor’s butt and Angel’s face got silently filled with a small, but toasty gust of wind. The smell hit Angel immediately. He had some experience so he kept calm, letting his sinuses get used to the strong stench of rotten meat with a dash of thousands of dirty dumpsters, taking small sniffs that grew bigger and bigger overtime.

Alastor found it very hard to even start reading, listening in shock to the sounds of sniffing coming from under his body. He simply couldn’t believe it. The spider was taking his awful gas and not screaming or trying to get him off or anything! It really seemed like deer underestimated Angel.

Really, someone enjoying smelling farts was disgusting, simply foul! But that was the smallest thing Alastor could do to please Angel and he firmly decided to go on with it. After all, he requested Angel to do things just as aggravating for him. And radio demon didn’t like to owe anything to anyone.

When Alastor allowed himself to relax just a little, his tail raised once more and another release hissed its way out of his anus and heated Angel’s face. Spider was already running out of the last fart’s molecules, so he happily sniffed again, not getting enough. Craving more. The mere thought of Alastor, that gorgeous proper gentleman, doing something so dirty and gross for him (and him only) turned Angel on big time. Spider could feel blood rushing down his body, a definite part of him tenting his shorts. He was almost ready to kiss his boyfriend’s butt cheek in gratitude but decided against it. That could weird radio demon out too soon.

Alastor, who had finally gotten through the first half of the page, felt Angel frantically creeping his arms towards his crotch. Spider squeaked in a pleading tone; he somehow sensed that deer had noticed his movements. “No, Angel”, - Alastor told him, ready to slap those filthy little hands away if his attempt at words would fail: “You will not masturbate beneath me. You are free to do it once we are finished and you are far away from me, so keep still”.

Angel groaned in frustration. Everything was almost perfect but deer just had to ruin it with his prude antics. Nevertheless, he put his arms by his sides compliantly. Another puff of gas was added to the lingering smell of the previous one and Angel decided to take his mind off the boner and continue drinking in that stuffy meaty odor. After all, he could feel he was in for MUCH more of Alastor’s bodily gifts.

“Goodness, Angel, I’m… I don’t know whether I feel surprised or disgusted more. You not only haven’t passed out yet but continue sniffing that like an ordinary air!”, - Alastor exclaimed, diverting his attention from his book yet again. Spider just smirked underneath deer’s butt and mentally shrugged his shoulders. What could he say, that kind of benefit did come with being a fetishist. Not that the radio prude would comprehend that.

A few minutes passed while Alastor finished two pages before he figured it was time to gift his boyfriend with another discharge. He slowly let loose of his sphincter and suddenly the trapped gas leaked out faster than he intended for it to do.

A bubbly low tone rumble was unleashed over Angel’s face, who moaned delightfully, finally getting some sound to accompany the smell. At the same time, it was hard for spider not to go into a slight coughing fit from the sheer potency of a larger torrent of gas assaulting his nostrils. His boner was as hard as a stone by that moment and practically ached to be touched. After the fart, muffled by Angel’s face, lasted for about 6 seconds, Alastor cut it short, clenching his buttocks. His eyes were wide and he felt his face heat from embarrassment.

“Oh my, excuse me”, - he exclaimed, shakingly adjusting his monocle. The fact that his boyfriend heard him produce such an uncouth sound had discouraged him strongly.

Angel couldn’t understand why deer said that. However, spider felt like he needed a little break, so he gently poked deer’s thigh. Alastor lifted his butt immediately, taking that as spider not being able to handle any more of the smell, but before he had the chance to get off of Angel completely, spider grabbed his waist and sat him down on his fluffy chest.

“It’s okay, Smiles, I just need a little huff of oxygen. After that, I’m ready for more”, - Angel smiled reassuringly at his lover, still being able to smell the result of the latest discharge lingering in the cleaner air. Looking at spider over his shoulder, Alastor asked: “How do you tolerate that? I can’t take a single whiff of my own… gas without wafting it away right then. And there you are, smelling it without an effort! How?”.

“What can I say”, - Angel answered, looking straight into deer’s eyes and smiling seductively: “I just like it. That’s all the explanation I can give”.

Alastor blinked and sighed, fixing his hair to distract himself from how awkward he felt. He didn’t get it but, what the hell, he decided to just give Angel what he craved for. After all, it’s him, who gets to smell it, not Alastor.

“I also wanted to ask something – why did you apologize?”, - Angel inquired, raising his eyebrow.

“Why, it’s still impolite to break wind so noisily, shouldn’t that be obvious?”, - Alastor replied with a surprised look in those red eyes, gesturing his hand widely.

Angel snorted with laughter. So, deer was playing his little game of manners even at a time like that, huh?

“Baby, you don’t need to – I asked you to do that and I ENJOY it”, - Angel said, chuckling: “That way, you cause me no trouble, so stop apologizing and just let loose freely. I kinda realized you were holding back all this time”.

“It’s highly uncomfortable for me to do that, Angel, you should understand”, - Alastor retorted, his blush deepening in color. At that moment, his stomach growled loudly, and deer felt large torrent of putrid air swelling inside his intestines. The food he had gave him major gas and it was begging for the release.

“Aww, what’s the matter? The powerful radio demon afraid to create some noise now?”, - Angel teased and then patted his boyfriend’s arm: “Nobody is here but us two and it’s about time we did something special in private, so go ahead and suffocate me”.

“Oh, alright”, - Alastor said with irritation: “Keep in mind, though – you asked for it, dear”.

“Torture me”, - Angel firmly stated.

Deer sat on him once again and spider was glad that he did. He was starting to miss the feeling of that soft ass on his face already. Alastor concentrated, putting his hands onto the bed and lifting his body a bit just like the first time, not quite ready enough to pay attention to the book. He felt the fart getting close to release and craved the relief. His tail shot upwards stiffly.

Then deer’s butt exploded with an ear-deafening boisterous rumble. The sound also had a slight wet undertone to it. Angel could feel his lover’s buttocks vibrating under the force of gas bubbles rolling out of his suffering stomach. The feeling was breathtaking and spider practically wailed in pleasure beneath his boyfriend, hungrily gulping down the humid stench, that filled his nostrils, mouth and lungs in mere seconds. That awful, rotten odor replaced the oxygen for him at the time and Angel, driven by his own burning lust, couldn’t stop. He was in absolute heaven, bucking his hips in arousal and wishing he could touch his almost painfully throbbing member. At the same time, he wondered – how the fuck did Alastor fit all that monstrous amount of gas inside of his thin belly? 

Alastor completely lost all thoughts about the book, tightly covering his mouth in dismay. All he could concentrate on was the repulsive sound of the release still ringing in his ears and the overwhelming feeling of shame. Radio demon’s face turned tomato red completely, as he hid his face in his arms, trying to shake off the embarrassment and find courage go back to the most comforting thing he had in that situation. Just as he lifted his face from his hands, small puffs of his own gas managed to escape the space between his butt and Angel’s face and reached his nose. That made him recoil in disgust and fan the air with his hand.

“Oh, my, it’s awful”, - he murmured: “Then again, none of the food seems to sit well in my stomach”.

Out of the corner of his eye, deer noticed Angel patting his boner through the clothes. Alastor groaned. If he was slipping into this degeneracy, he should do it fully. Like ripping off a band-aid.

“Fine, you can masturbate”, - he told Angel: “Did you hear me? Please yourself! I don’t mind anymore”.

Angel wasted no time sliding his shorts and underwear off, freeing his member. He began to stroke it passionately, jacking off to the sound of the fart, still repeating in his mind, and to the smell both.

Alastor finally let himself be enthralled by reading and relaxed a bit more, shifting his butt on spider’s face, getting more comfortable. His tank wasn’t completely empty yet. A deep pitched tuba-like one could be heard emitting from his ass, Angel’s strokes getting slower – spider clearly wanted to enjoy the experience as a whole that way. Who knows how soon is he going to get Alastor to do the whole thing for him again and whether it would be possible at all?

Alastor, finishing the chapter halfway, felt another bubble move its way closer to his bowels and strained a little, not taking his attention away from the books. A short, loud sounding one burned his anus bringing a sense of relief, and deer signed contently. In all truth he liked to fart – but only when he was alone. Doing so in the presence of somebody else – especially the sinner he cared about the most – was very unusual, but the feeling of mental discomfort was slowly fading away already. Deer has finally realized that if the willing wasn’t going to judge, then there was no point in worrying so much.

Better late than never, spider thought.

About an hour and a half was spent with Alastor occasionally blasting Angel in his face with smaller but smellier leftover ones. The sounds were varying: eventually the spluttering louder ones changed to bubblier ones of much lower volume. Every single fart was cherished by spider, who was having the fun of his lifetime, getting closer to climax with every second. Deer had managed to almost forget about his boyfriend, paying all attention to the book and letting bad gas free itself. After that one huge release it was much easier. Sometimes Alastor would hum or chuckle softly in pleasure when the fart escaping felt particularly good.

Finally, after radio demon held back for a while and let a very nasty wet one hit Angel’s nose (Alastor’s underwear suffered a bit from that one), spider discharged, panting and moaning in satisfaction. His fluids hit Alastor’s pants and the bed, making deer use some of his magic to immediately clean up the mess.

Angel lifted his upper arms and tickled Alastor’s sides a little as a silent way to say “thank you”. “Stop that!”, - Alastor exclaimed, giggling. Angel’s following laughter was muffled.

“Alright, I think I’m out of gas”, - Alastor called: “No, wait”.

Deer strained a little and a squeaky toot tickled Angel’s nose, making him laugh again.

“Yep, that’s all”.

Just in time. Spider has both orgasmed and gotten bored of laying under his lover’s butt. Angel couldn’t wish for everything to go so perfectly and yet it happened exactly that way. 

“Come on, dear”, - Alastor said, getting off of him: “I think it’s time for you to get some fresh air for a change”. Radio demon was still weirded out by everything that happened but said nothing about it. His boyfriend was satisfied and that was all that mattered.

Sitting up and smoothening his disheveled hair, Angel thought once again about how perfect his Alastor was. In every single way. His charming and cozy (for the loved ones) personality, his hot well-groomed appearance, his flaming agenda, his manners (while obnoxious at times they were still attractive when used right), his style, and, as it was found out recently, he was even gassy enough to PERFECTLY fulfill Angel’s special fetish. Perfect. He was perfect.

Angel leaned in to kiss Alastor on the lips, but deer stopped spider by putting hand over his chest.

“Ugh, darling, go and wash your face right now, please. Twice. Only then I will allow you to kiss me”, - Alastor said, wrinkling his nose.

Angel signed and gave him an apologetic smile. He could understand that request.

“Yeah, I guess my face really reeks right now. After all that”, - he answered, standing up and stepping away to head to the bathroom. On his way there, spider turned around and looked at deer mischievously: “Given how stinky your farts are. So much for gentleman like yourself”.

“Oh, be quiet”, - Alastor spat in a low voice, blushing deeply and lowering his ears. Angel couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

As radio demon had read three chapters already, Angel was lying beside him, snuggling close. Alastor stroked his hair absentmindedly, while spider took enjoyment in putting his head on deer’s wide chest and listening to his heartbeat.

“You know, Smiles”, - spider broke the silence, looking up at Alastor: “This is not the first time you farted in front of me. Just wanted to let you know”. Then he kept silent pretending not to feel ecstatic by the fact that deer lost focus on reading once again and looked at him in shock.

“What exactly do you mean? I don’t remember anything of the sort”, - radio demon inquired. "Weeell", - Angel drawled, rolling his eyes.

__

******************************************************************************************

"One time, not long ago, the two decided on watching a movie together at a very late time. Everything was cool and cozy, both of them half-sitting half-lying on the sofa, covered with blanket and surrounded by pillows, side by side with each other. Alastor was wearing his pajamas. Angel tired to insist on staying in nothing but his underwear but deer forced him into pajamas as well.

__

__

Everything went well for some time.

__

However, Alastor, while being interested in the movie, seemingly felt tired after the hard day and laid his head on spider’s shoulder to pretend that he was feeling super tender that evening and wanted to get closer. But pretty soon, just as Angel expected, deer fell asleep. In fact, spider didn’t mind much. He simply hugged his lover close with two of his arms, listening to radio demon’s quiet breathing and pressing his cheek against Alastor’s soft hair, inhaling the heavy scent of aromatized shampoo. It was simply endearing.

__

Angel continued watching the movie on his own when of all the sudden he heard a very loud and long rumbly fart exploding beneath the blanket. It startled him a lot. The cause of the sound could be nothing else but Alastor. Angel could feel the mattress physically vibrating with the force of the release and the space under the blanket getting filled with hot air. The rumble went on and on for about 6 seconds before dying off. Angel sat there in astonishment. Did all that just come out of his little Bambi?

__

Alastor himself didn’t even wake up, continuing his little slumber that eventually grew into full sleep. It seemed that he was used to his butt creating such noises late at night.

__

Later the snoozing deer let loose another one, a lot quieter and bubblier but still quite lengthy, for about 4 seconds. 

__

“What the hell did you eat”, - Angel thought, rubbing his crotch under the blanket. He felt something special, listening to the older man ripping his ass beside him.

__

After they set off to bed, Angel went to bathroom and jerked off like crazy, repeating those filthy moments again and again in his mind. He bit down his screams of pleasure, for some reason not ready to let Alastor know about what he was doing. Because then there would be too many questions too soon.

__

It was hot. Insanely arousing. And at that moment Angel knew he found one more thing in his life to be horny about."

******************************************************************************************

__

After Angel finished his story, Alastor could not believe his ears. So, he embarrassed himself in front of his lover much earlier without even knowing about that? AND gave him the inspiration to come up with that strange request later?

“Perfect, Alastor, just great”, - radio demon thought anxiously. He cursed his intensities’ problem at that moment.

“Hey, cheer up”, - Angel playfully poked deer’s arm after noticing his sour face: “After all, it’s our time alone so we make the rules”.

Then Angel lifted his leg, stuck his tongue out playfully and suddenly a whispery raspy tone could be heard droning from between his own buttocks, spider’s skirt fluttering near his butt cheeks. While emptying his stomach, spider glanced at radio demon cunningly to check the latter’s reaction. Alastor totally didn’t expect that and just sat there, staring at his lover dumbfoundedly.

Finishing his release with a short low **Ffrurpt** Angel collapsed on the bed in a relaxed pose. “Wow, that felt good. See, Smiles, you may be pretty talented at this and all, but I’m more than able to outdo you. Just give me time”.

Then Angel’s own stench of rotten eggs caught up with him and the latter fanned the air with a chuckle: “Oh, fuck, it stinks. You wouldn’t want to sniff that, believe me”. Then spider pressed hand against his own forehead somewhat dramatically: “Aaaaand now I feel aroused again…”.

Shaking his head and smiling sincerely, Alastor signed tiredly but somewhat contently: “Oh, Angel….”

He felt much less ashamed now. If that was what Angel was going for, then he did it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	2. Alastor (giver) x Valentino (receiver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The synonyms:  
> Valentino - pimp - moth demon  
> Alastor - deer demon - radio demon

Alastor remembered the start of their true relationship like it was yesterday.

Even before that memorable moment, the two remarkable demons were enchanted with each other. While they were keeping distance at first, their interactions resembled mating dances. They felt something special in meeting each other, hearing each other voices, dealing with each other’s quirks and learning something new. None of them ever tried looking into anyone’s personality like that before.

Then they both realized – an affection and sense of need flashed inside of them and they were ready to spend eternity together. Somehow, they fit perfectly – a classy passionate upbeat sadist and a 24/7 horny temperamental shifter pimp.

Not long after that, Alastor, motivated by his own unexplainable trust towards Valentino, submitted to his request. When they hid in a grey zone of some public place, deer, blushing but displaying a sincere and slightly mischievous smile, did something naughty for somebody for the first time in his life. Averting Valentino’s gaze, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing the only sacred cloth that separated pimp’s gaze from deer’s special bits - his underwear.

Valentino immediately got hard just from the sight and the realization that if deer, given how demure he was, was ready to do something that extra for him, then they were meant to be.

Alastor could not stop thinking about how anyone could turn around the corner and see that scene. And the thought strangely excited him. He registered that as the start of his new life.

After that, not a day in Alastor’s life was spent without him being touched. While loyal to his own principium Valentino kept his approaches slow and displayed a surprising amount of patience when it came to getting radio demon used to anything sexual. Alastor absolutely loved to feel small in the hands of a demon twice his size, being at his mercy but knowing he was not going to get hurt. Deer didn’t know he needed that before, but boredom drove him to the point where he got into a relationship that helped him explore the thing he stayed away from all of his current life - perversion. And every one of Val’s little surprises felt as heart-exploding as exciting.

They haven’t done sex yet, so Val had to come up with ways to satisfy himself without thrusting into Alastor. Things like harmless fetishes and kinks, aka dancing in bondage, spanking, blind touching and lots, lots of kissing. Feeling close and intimate.

Right now, Alastor panted, barely finding his breath after he and Valentino were done with their little touch-game under the blankets and a minute-long kiss. The pimp overdid it a bit and almost suffocated the smaller demon with his tongue. For some reason, it was easier to start touching deer’s intimate places in the dark rather than in the light, when the latter could see everything. But then again, Val assumed, he needed to keep taking it slowly.

Turning to his side, he took radio demon by the chin and kissed him deeply again, not giving him enough time to recover. Alastor, hopelessly in love with Valentino, submitted as the pimp savored his unique taste. The radio demon may have been a trickster, a killer, tragically well known amongst the hell, but once he found those he cared about, gosh, was he able to love and give….

Just as Alastor, groaning into his mouth, put his hands on moth’s chest, Valentino pulled away and pressed his forehead against deer’ own.

“You know, the time has come to burden you with another one of my special… “affairs””, - Valentino growled sensually to deer, fixing his hair lock.

“Bored already? Impressive, dare I say. I was expecting you to feel satisfied for a little longer. Yesterday’s practice was wild”, - Alastor replied sweetly, smiling, just like always. That smile of his made Valentino’s life brighter and he would never get tired of looking at it.

The pimp grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pulled him closer, trailing hands down his back, giving it a little massage. “Oh, please. Like I could even get satisfied enough with having a delicious treat like you beside me”.

“How disturbingly flattering”, - Alastor chuckled and then patted Val’s cheek somewhat aggressively: “Go on then, reveal your plan you handsome filth”. Deer always got that edge to his behavior every time Valentino started any sexual affairs with him. Alastor’s voice always got lower, and his actions had a rude streak to them. Valentino knew what that meant – sexuality was awakening inside of a virgin and a person like Alastor himself didn’t know how to deal with that. He was lucky he had the pimp to guide him through that.

“Oh, it’s fairly simple. No sex yet though”, - Val smirked when he noticed a hint of relaxation in deer’s eyes. “Sweet nine circles”, - Alastor signed happily, turning to lay on his back: “You are doing a good job at being patient, my dear; I have to give it to you”.

“Only everything best for my Bambi”, - Val wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Now, don’t sit on. Tell me what you’ve planned”, - Alastor asked impatiently. He didn’t like how Valentino didn’t tell everything in one go. Moth demon have always loved to drawl, mystify and unsettle.

Valentino smiled even wider. Poor deer wasn’t aware what he was in for. It was time to discover a more natural and…inner-bodily part of their sex life.

“Hasty, just like always, Al”, - Val grumbled, creeping closer to Alastor, to that warm body of his: “I have one more kink. The one only those who “intercourse” with me know about”.

Radio demon looked at the moth and replied gibingly: “I’m more than sure not an eternity is enough to learn about all of your kinks”.

“Neat! You’re not half wrong, Bambi”, - Valentino nodded: “But back to the topic. Now DO tell me, darling.…”.

Val looked Alastor serious in the eyes, patting his shoulder gently, and deer couldn’t stare away, mentally exploring Valentino’s attractive facial features. He was ready to listen and do everything the moth demon would tell him to do.

“Have you ever broken wind in front of anyone? I mean, loudly”.

Alastor lost all of his words, looking at Val in shock. Such a weird question, just like everything about the pimp was. Now where was Valentino going with it?

“Why of course I haven’t!”, - Alastor exclaimed dramatically, pushing Valentino away: “Never in my life”. He would never imagine tarnishing himself like that in the eyes of anyone. Also, that would be simply disrespectful. And that was just a common knowledge: gentlemen don’t pass gas loudly in anyone’s company. Never

“Why in the world are you asking me that?”, - deer inquired, looking at Valentino in suspicion. 

“Ohhoho, so you haven’t done that. Just as expected from a dapper proper man like yourself”, - Valentino bit his lip. This was going to be fun. “Then your image is just BEGGING to be tainted. Here’s the deal, sweetheart”.

Then Valentino moved closer to Alastor and caught his gaze again: “I want you to satisfy my fetish for handsome men ripping ass. I want you to fart for me casually. And on top of that I want to sniff your gas”.

“B-but w-why?”, - Al stammered: “Do you seriously enjoy it when someone does that in front of you or what? It’s disgusting!”.

“Do not try to understand something your mind was not designed for, baby”, - Valentino narrowed his eyes haughtily: “I have one thing to say to help you be calm – nobody will know about this. I’m not telling anyone”.

Of course, Alastor still looked unsure, so Valentino continued:

“Also, it’s not unnatural at all, is it? Look - it’s obvious you fart when you are alone, why not do that for me for a change?”.

“Well, alone is alone. It’s called private time for a reason”, - Alastor gripped the blanket tighter in his arms. He wasn’t feeling good about that at all. 

“Oh please, there is really nothing wrong in satisfying your bodily needs when you are in company of someone you trust. I love you and I also love anything coming from you at all”, - Valentino answered.

Alastor looked aside and suddenly crossed his thin arms on his chest: “I think I’ll refuse. Sorry, Val, but it’s too much”.

“I knew you would say that”, - Val smirked and leaned to whisper into deer’s ear: “So I have a temptation to lure you”.

“Try it”, - Alastor challenged him.

“Red rooms”.

“Red rooms?”, - Alastor’s eyes lit up.

You see, Val’s red rooms were notable for invoking pleasant feelings in one’s body in exchange for torture of others and oneself. As Valentino himself and a few lucky witnesses described it to Alastor, it was simply magical, a carnival of unusual feelings and drug-like waves across the torturer’s body, something complicated, something only entitled ones were able to try out. Radio demon wanted to participate for a very long time but Valentino refused to let him in. 

Now Alastor understood why. Valentino had everything readily planned for that particular moment.

“You heard me right, babe. All you have to do is to comply with my fetish for one single day and I’ll gladly take you to the red rooms. We’ll have so much fun there together, only you as a private VIP guest and I! So, what do you say? Deal?”, - Valentino laid his arm on the pillow beside Alastor. That was a special deal, of sexual nature, once Alastor accepts it, there will be no turning back. All he will be able to do after that is to stay strong and get through it at whatever the cost.

Alastor pondered for a moment and lifted his own arm to settle his hand into Valentino’s bigger one.

“You planned everything out smoothly, you buster, and I’m hooked”.

Valentino chuckled in triumph as Al narrowed his eyes and whispered:

“Deal”.

And so, on the pillow it was sealed.

Later, with the coming of the crimson light, a new day started in hell.

Radio demon was marching down the street, arrogantly measuring the surrounding bypasses with sly stare from time to time but mostly ignoring them. Other sinners, just like always, stepped aside letting the radio demon proceed moving forward. None of them wanted to become his aim for torture of careless murder.

Alastor was just on time to meet Valentino in the place where a small meeting of the moth demon and a few other significant demons of porn industry was held. The pimp didn’t take deer with him since Vox was going to come there too and those two didn’t mix well together. Not that Valentino cared, he just didn’t want anything to bother him that day. By 15 p.m. he left the meeting earlier than some of other guests did, biding everyone adieu and heading to the dimmer lighted part of the building that was conjoined with the check-room. Nobody was there at such a time but a lonely figure standing next to the light-red pillar. That person was waiting for the moth demon.

When Alastor saw Valentino, his cheerful smile somehow got even wider and the moth demon couldn’t hide the happiness seeing his little deer again caused him after he endured such a boring meeting. The pimp put his arm around Alastor’s shoulders fondly, leading him towards the checkroom, where he was going to get his coat. The temperature in the meeting room was too high for the moth demon to be able to breathe while wearing that element of his everyday outfit.

“So, did you do what I asked you to do?”, - Valentino inquired without hesitation, trying to sound like he knew that Alastor would comply. However, on the inside, the pimp was in peak anticipation of an answer.

“Yes”, - Alastor replied simply. He could feel his face warm up a little and hoped it didn’t turn red the slightest at that moment. And it didn’t. Yet.

Deer couldn’t understand by he felt uncomfortable. He hasn’t even done “that” in front of Valentino yet. He decided he should at least keep calm until the embarrassing moment.

“Good”, - Valentino’s voice was full of contentment. His grip on Alastor’s shoulders grew slightly tighter. 

Valentino gave radio demon clear instruction – before going out, Alastor eats a lot of food that makes him gassy so that when the effect takes its toll, he pleasures the moth pimp in the hidden parts of public places. 

“So, how do you feel?”, - Valentino asked and added: “Take a hint, darling – you should know exactly what I’m talking about”.

“I already need to do it. Right now….”, - Alastor’s voice dropped to a whisper, despite them still being alone in the check-room. And it was true – he felt his guts being bloated a little which was the sign of him needing to let something out pretty soon.

“Perfect!”, - radio demon could swear, Valentino would clap his hands like an excited child if he wasn’t so keen on holding the aura of a smug independent prick.

Alastor, feeling the tension in the air, waited for the moth to get his coat. He spun his micro stand in his hand to distract himself from the heaviness in his guts, struggling to keep that careless smile on his face. Then he, baffled by his own nervousness, tried to guide his lover towards the entrance, but Valentino grabbed his arm and said: “Now, now, don’t you need to relieve yourself before we go? If you don’t, you might have a little embarrassing accident out there”, - he snickered, and Al’s cheeks really turned red this time.

“Come here”, - Valentino sat on his knees near the low bench and beckoned deer with his finger. Alastor fixed his jacket nervously, trying to stop his arms from shaking, and approached the pimp. Valentino made him stand on the bench to have his own face on the same level with deer’s rear.

Alastor felt his stomach growl. It wasn’t noisy, but it sure was palpable. He was more than capable to give Val what he craved.

Radio demon could feel his hands sweat. Was he really going to do this?

“Now, be a good boy and lift your jacket. We don’t want it to get in the way, do we?”, - Valentino allusively asked. Alastor did just that, trying to process how his life even ended up like that, with him performing something so degrading for some lunatic. A marvelous lunatic. The one he loved.

Alastor knew that once he found someone perfect, he sure could love. He did know it, then why did he let himself weaken like that again?

Grabbing deer’s slim hips with both of his hands, Valentino cooed: “Let it rip, sweetheart. I hope the first ones will be noisy”.

Alastor, on the other hand, wanted to make his releases silent at first but now his hopes were crushed. He signed and strained his stomach, the gas was already approaching the exit. His tail flickered upwards, brushing over Valentino’s forehead unexpectedly. That made the pimp flinch a little and chuckle in surprise.

It didn’t take long to push out the first one.

With a short but loud and deep BRAPT sound blaring out of radio demon’s thin butt, a thick torrent of gas swarmed around Valentino’s face, who immediately took delicate but strong sniffs of the warm odor, humming in pleasure. Almost anyone else would gag at the stench of rotten meaty garbage but moth’s got used to it pretty much with the first sniff. And boy did he enjoy that. Who would have thought someone like Alastor had such potent farts?

Alastor, feeling ashamed beyond measure, grope the nearby table hard with his hands and lowered his head. His ears were pressed flat against his head and his face was tomato red. Radio demon was trying not to look in the direction of Valentino. He waited for his lover to realize any minute how disgusting it was and end the discomfortable affair right away. Valentino couldn’t possibly love that, Alastor thought. He might have requested deer to do such a thing out of ignorance and pure insanity. If only Alastor didn't go along with it… 

“Mmm, you’ve got quite the malodorous ones. Please, don’t ever change your diet, Bambi, for me”, - Valentino said, jokingly fanning the air with his hand, although after he sniffed up the most of the fart, there wasn’t much to disperse. Alastor cringed at his words. He considered the thought of hopping off the bench and refusing to go on.

“I love it!”, - Valentino exclaimed. Alastor turned his head around and looked at him in shock. “But... how?”, - deer asked quietly.

“Quite easily and naturally, baby”, - Valentino laughed: “Now give me some more. And lift that jacket”. 

Alastor grumbled in both confusion and irritation and obeyed, grabbing his jacket again. Valentino’s nose was so close to deer’s ass now, it was almost touching it. The whole situation was awful, but since deer started earning his special prize, he couldn’t just cowardly drop out. Besides, Valentino was right, deer really needed to empty his stomach. After all, if they run into his friends, he’ll have to stop and have a talk with them. It will be hard not to let something slip out then. Alastor knew his body well enough to be sure of that.

Arching his back and actually pressing his butt against Val’s nose, Alastor let loose again, this time he didn’t even need to push. This fart sounded just as loud and rich as the first one, but rumbled for a few seconds longer. Being so close to deer’s ass, Valentino could feel the gas flow though the pants’ fabric and Alastor’s buttocks vibrating slightly.

Valentin’s boner was already raised by that moment. It didn’t take long for the pimp’s body to realize his favorite kink was getting fulfilled. But it was too early to masturbate.

That was why the pimp wore such a thick coat and a special multi-layered underwear – plenty of things could get him aroused on a daily basis, so moth had to get through his business being able to make the boner wait for a while and not take care of it at the very first moment. On special occasions when it was troublesome to wear a jacket all the time Valentino used special potions to render his lower body not responding for a while.

By the way, walking around with a boner hidden under his clothes was one of Val’s kinks. The feeling of withdrawal and his member throbbing, pleading to be touched was precious to him. And that day was SO not going to be different from the others.

“Do it again”, - Valentino demanded, almost clawing at Alastor’s hips and desperately trying to catch the last bits of the last gas cloud fading into the air. He considered reaching deer’s belly and pat it, squeeze more out…

“No”, - Alastor replied abruptly, then he threw the pimp’s arms off his hips and turned around to sit on the bench, facing his boyfriend: “I’ve released enough to go out now, so let me recover mentally. Please”.

Valentino pondered for a moment and suddenly kissed him on the cheek: “Whatever you say, baby. Also, I really shouldn’t have been so thoughtless; you will gather some of the gas that way so I’ll get even more later. Good thinking!”.

Alastor immediately wiped his cheek with his hand. Valentino just reserved farts in the face! It was tainted with the rotten wind now. Gross!

Standing up and raising to his natural height, towering over the sitting deer, Valentino stretched his hand towards him and sneered ferally: “Well, darling, let’s head out now. The limousine is waiting for us outside”.

“After you, my little strawberry”, Valentino gestured towards the car door. Alastor tsked at the silly nickname the pimp gave him. Then the deer demon hopped inside, with the microphone held behind his back, approached the seat and sat down gracefully, placing microphone above his knees now. Valentino, moving freely underneath the high ceiling of his limousine, plopped down next to radio demon. Then the pimp pulled an electronic cigarette out of his coat and turned it on. Listening inattentively to the radio demon’s chattering, he pulled at the cigarette and breathed out; the car interior got filled with a frosty fruity scent. Alastor loved that smell and it didn’t bother him the slightest.

“… Oh, how incredibly dreadful for him! Ahahah! What do you think, my dear?” - the restless deer demon stood up and leaned above Valentino’s shoulder, very close to his face.

Moth demon used all of his free arms to grab radio demon and sit him down on his knees – he always missed being closer with his special ones. Alastor squeaked quietly in surprise but then quickly pulled himself together and settled in a comfortable position, cuddling his lover with one arm in return.

“A well thought one, sweetheart! And with such gruesome little details too! Nobody can match you on that”, - Valentino purred into Alastor’s ear, kissing its tip affectionately and making it twitch a bit. Valentino loved it when deer’s ears did that. It was so fucking adorable.

“Oh, Val, you try so hard to flatter me!”, – a light blush tinted Alastor’s cheeks, his smile turning into a coy one.

“Please, darling, there’s no need for me to try to flatter you and you know that”, - Valentino furrowed his eyebrow and tightened his grip on deer’s delicate body, obscured by the clothes. He wished to tear those away. At least the jacket. However, Alastor looked tasty in clothes as well. Valentino felt conflicted about that and he loved it.

Suddenly the pimp felt his crotch being heated profusely. In fact, the gas spraying Valentino’s thighs was so hot that his groin started sweating. He looked into Alastor’s eyes, and the latter averted eyes shyly, a lopsided smile on his face. Valentino silently pulled at the sigarette again and enjoyed the experience on radio demon blowing a steaming hot one on his knees. What could be better? 

After deer finished his silent release and flickered his gaze back to Val, moth blew out a small puff of smoke into his face, making Alastor cough and his nose wrinkle. 

“That’s one way to retort, baby”, - pimp chuckled darkly, playfully bouncing the radio demon on his lap. Although, he didn’t overdo it, not wanting to lose the feeling of hot gas stored in his crotch.

“I had to...”, - Alastor rubbed the back of his head uneasily: “Sorry if it’s not the right time”.

“Are you kidding? That felt amazing!”, - Valentino rubbed deer’s tummy with one hand and felt it growling quietly. A lot of gas was cooking inside of radio demon and Valentino felt pleasant spasm hit his crotch at that very thought. By that moment all the gas, pent between Alastor’s butt and his legs, broke free and surrounded them. Radio demon emitted a static sound in surprise and pressed his face against Valentino’s fur collar to hide from his own stench and his lover’s lustful and attentive stare. Deer’s embarrassment returned and he needed time to compose himself. Valentino, having no problems with it, embraced the deer around his back soothingly, patting it a little. Deeply inhaling the terrible smell, the pimp said: “Well that sure is something. I take it you stomach is not feeling well, huh?”.

Then he sneaked his hand beneath deer’s jacket hem and grabbed his butt tightly, feeling the tail curling on his hand instinctively. Radio demon's eyes, who still leaned onto Valentino's shoulder, widened at that. Valentino whispered into Alastor’s ear: “Come on. Fart on my hand. I want it”. Pimp’s voice shook with arousal.

Alastor shuddered. Among Valentino’s goofs such as “can I borrow your dirty underwear and pants – after you shower you won’t need them anyway”, “I’m going to rub your crotch now – make sure to bite down your screams, or else you’ll attract everyone’s attention”, “can you lean forward and show off more skin this time” that was the weirdest one yet. 

Deer couldn’t stop the next gas bubble that was already close to the exit even if he tried. So, he simply relaxed.

A short but heavy and rapid sounding raspy one burned Valentino’s hand, making him moan in satisfaction and give gentle kisses to the base of Alastor’s lowered ear. He absolutely loved the feeling of warm gas tickling his palm. It was just as good as receiving one in his face.

“Nice one, baby”, - he told radio demon, pinching his ass gently and making him jump a little.

“Val…”, - Alastor suddenly withdrew from moth’s shoulder and looked at him seriously. His face was still red.

“What is it, sugar?”, - moth looked back, love in his eyes.

“I know you have aromatized napkins in here. Wipe your face, please. And your hand also. You do know they reek because of m-my…?”, - after stuttering, Alastor awkwardly kept silent for a while.

“Because you ripped your ass in them?”, - Valentino leaned closer to his lover’s face with a smug smile on his own: “Do you not like the smell of your own toots, darling?”.

“No! Why should I? And quite frankly, you shouldn’t either! Now go and wipe your face!”, - Alastor exclaimed emotionally, teleporting out of pimp’s hands and onto the opposite seat.

“Alright, fine”, - Valentino grumbled, pulling out the pack of napkins: “It’s just you distracting me from the need to clean up”.

“Well, well! How glad am I to know walking around smelling like garbage is not one of your special interests, my dear!”, - Alastor replied in his mockingly cheerful tone, earning Valentino’s death glare upon him. 

“…Oh, nothing much. We’ll just make a quick round of looking through some gowns. I need a plainer one for my next meeting with an acquaintance. It’s not official, you see”, - Valentino reassured Alastor, as they both strode towards the huge mall, every single sinner cleaning up the path in front of them just like always.

As soon as they crossed the entrance room, stepped inside the elevator and pressed the needed buttons, Alastor signed and waved his hand. Elevator stopped halfway in its track with a loud crash sound.

“I see what you are intending to do here”, - moth beamed from ear to ear and Alastor nonchalantly shifted his weight from one foot to another, waiting for it…

Then a lengthy fart burst out of his buns and made his jacket’s hem flutter. It started with a massive deep popping and dissolved into a sharp bubbly drone. Alastor signed in relief, his eyes half closed and a blissfully relaxed smile present on his face. He was starting to like the idea of doing something so disgusting in front of his boyfriend. While embarrassing, it had something to it that made deer’s heart beat faster.

The pimp liked what he saw and heard. His member throbbed making him savor that sweetly bothersome feeling. Valentino adored the fact that deer started to open up with his bodily needs for him and he could barely contain himself from grabbing radio demon, tearing his clothes off and shutting that loud hole of his with his cock right away.

Instead he concentrated on the generous amount of smell filling the small space inside the elevator. “I can tell you kept that one in for quite some time”, - he chuckled taking sniffs of the rich deal of stench surrounding them.

“When we entered the mall, I was barely able to hold it in”, - Alastor replied in a low tone. He manifested a big fan into his hand and used it to get the stench away from himself: “Tell me when you are done so I could clean the area and let go of the elevator”.

“Why clean it?”, - Valentino asked with a faint hint of grouch in his voice.

“Other sinners are going to use it after we leave, dear”, - Alastor insisted, stealing a baffled glance at the pimp.

“That’s what I’m talking about. Leave it for them to share”, - Valentino smiled mischievously.

Alastor blushed. “No way!”.

So, after Alastor dispersed the smell and let the cabin reach its destination, the couple stepped out, unnerving the sinners who waited for the elevator on the top floor.

Valentino turned to the left and radio demon, following the pimp, found himself in a very long deserted hall full of doors that led to various small shops. The moth demon clearly had a particular one in mind and headed towards that one.

They kept going for a while, Valentino being quiet. Suddenly he heard a small wet crackling sound and looked down at the smaller demon. Alastor grinned slyly at him: “Excuse me, it slipped out”.

“Naughty deer”, - Valentino laughed: “What if somebody could have heard you here?”.

“Well, nobody would”, - Alastor replied carelessly: “I know there’s not a soul in the hearing range in this hall at the moment”.

“I guess those ears of yours are really beneficial”, - Valentino answered: ”By the way, here’s our stop”.

After Valentino got a few gowns he found looking acceptable, he scarcely dismissed the consultants, who were hovering around the pimp doing their best to assist him. They felt very honored to have the famous porn lord visiting their shop. They also had a fling at offering some of the best apparels to Alastor. Radio demon refused politely but firmly. All those outfits were too heavily decorated for his liking. Yet Valentino thought they were “plain” for some reason.

After consultants bordered on a truly obtrusive behavior, Valentino resorted to shouting and threatening to tear them apart from the inside out. The consultants ran away in fear and decided to assist some other sinners in the distant corner of the shop. Alastor watched the scene with a sincere interest barely holding his laughter. He never possessed the temper Valentino had so it was entertaining and humorous to watch his sweetheart throw a fit like that.

“Care to come in with me?”, - Valentino asked seductively, drawing the curtain of a changing-room aside.

“I’d love to, darling”, - Alastor answered sincerely in an unnaturally (for his usual behavior, at least) sultry voice and lightly stepped inside past Valentino, who nodded contently, loving that radio demon was accepting his ideas more readily than a while ago.

The pimp closed the curtain and deer plopped down on the soft pouf chair. “Val, I really have to… do “it” again”, - Alastor whispered: “So I’d rather you put your face between my legs right now”.

Valentino almost got a heart attack from that kind of request coming from Alastor. Then he felt a rush of happiness. Having Alastor please him with farts while being embarrassed was nice, but it would be ten times hotter if Alastor felt more comfortable with it.

Moth sat on the floor and complied, burying his nose in deer’s crotch, inhaling the natural warm scent of his body.

“I also hope you sniff it all up. Remember about the other sinners visiting this cabin in the nearest future”, - Alastor told Valentino. Pimp’s cock twitched from those words alone. He wanted every last molecule to himself. That was needless to say. As for the radio demon. Well…. Alastor felt a weird excitement over breaking wind with a bit of noise in a public place. Even though he never wanted anyone to find out about that.

Both of them had a sharp hearing so they would know if someone approached the cabin. Nevertheless, those pathetic consultants were too frightened to disturb them before they would be ready to step out. In addition, the changing rooms were scattered one by one across the shop so other sinners wouldn’t know as well.

Alastor bit his lip and clenched his buttocks to try and muffle the sound of the release as much as possible. The enormous gust of wind he had inside of him leaked out, tickling his butt and producing a strong popping sound of medium volume. Deer felt his face heat as he tried to make it quieter but to no avail. He prayed for the release to be hard to hear on the outside. Valentino moaned, gulping down those awful fumes, feeling like his face was in a hot, stinky sauna. The idea of well-groomed radio demon’s body producing such a monstrous stench accompained by a disgusting sound turned him on to the point of being light headed.

Alastor’s guts protested for about 15 seconds, and he was shocked at how long that fart was. He thought it would never end. It almost felt like he would forever sit there and experience that awkward moment.

Valentino’s strong sniffs were like a small wind brushing over his crotch and radio demon chuckled softly, involuntarily putting his hands onto pimp’s head: “Good gracious you are passionate!”.

“It’s not my fault your farts are so sexy”, - Valentino raised his head, looking drunk with lust. Alastor pointed back at his groin: “Well, surprisingly after all that I can feel another one coming”.

Valentino put his head back there immediately and was gifted with a short but loud deep fart. The change of volume was so sudden it even startled both of them a little. Alastor realized just what he did in the heat of the moment and his slightly red face turned completely scarlet. There was no way nobody heard that one on the outside!

Valentino patted his thigh soothingly, sniffing up the last one.

“Don’t worry Bambi”, - he said after he got up and started putting on one of the gowns: “If you only knew how many dirty things I did in public while forgetting where I was…”.

“There’s a difference - you actually like it. And you are a pervert. I’m sure something like that never bothered you”, - Alastor answered moodily. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go out after what happened. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m always comfortable with it, I still have a sense of shame. That’s my little secret. And I’m going to tell you something else – random bypasses are not going to be believed if they try to tell anyone. If they are not going to – why should their opinion matter?”, - Valentino replied making deer consider his words for a moment. “I guess you are right”, - Alastor replied, still sounding unsure and guilty.

Then pimp leaned towards radio demon, taking his chin and kissing him on the forehead. Then he asked somewhat humorously: “Would you like me to pretend it was me, sweetheart?”.

Alastor, looking completely enamored, answered in a honeyed voice: “No, my darling. I guess it doesn’t matter at all”.

“There’s a clever boy”, - Valentino’s whispered heatedly and planted a passionate kiss on those soft sweet lips of his beloved before stepping out and leaving deer to grow some confidence for going out himself.

After all, it turned out nobody heard that at all. Since other customers threw a fit and left before it happened and consultants had to go out of the shop for a while. Talk about good timing.

Later, when the two got home, Valentino had to hurry to his office and to his working desk since he had sudden worries about the way he filled some documents. He warned deer about that beforehand so it wasn’t a surprise. Alastor followed pimp to the office and stepped inside as well, seeing Valentino signing leisurely since everything was correct and he freaked out for no reason.

“Sometimes you are too flustered about the smallest things that are even unlikely to happen, my dear”, - radio demon said, strolling towards him: “You need to take it easy”.

“Said someone who’s too uptight about the smallest erotic things. Take it easy my ass”, - Valentino retorted.

“True it is”, - Alastor tilted his head leerily, unfazed by Valentino snapping at him: “By the way, Val, can I get that book you promised me earlier?”.

“Oh, it’s right there, baby”, - Valentino calmed down instantly and helpfully gestured towards shelf next to his desk: “Should I carry you?”, - he laughed.

Every furniture in Valentino’s office was picked according to his own size – taller and bigger than the sinner of an average height would buy. The shelf was so high, Alastor could raise his hand as much as he could and still not be able to reach it.

“No, thank you, I’ll take the chair”, - Alastor replied to the pimp’s joke with dignity, grabbing a nearby standing chair and dragging it to the needed spot. Valentino hummed in approval, fixing his attention on some of the new papers.

When deer got onto the chair, humming some random tune, he noticed that his rear was on the same level as Valentino’s face. Right then deer demon got an idea. He held something in for the rest of their way home and starved the pimp, making it seem like he ran out of gas after their time in the changing room. Now he was ready.

Alastor didn’t say anything. He simply let go.

A very loud one burned his anus and made his butt checks vibrate with the force of the release. A sound of a powerful rumble filled the room changing to forceful popping. Alastor stuck his tongue out and leaned forward a bit unknowingly. It felt insanely good and with the feeling of shame a new feeling was mixed. He felt dirty, naughty, disgusting and he like it.

Valentino might have finally corrupted his mind with his questionable affair, radio demon thought.

Valentino himself just sat there in amazement, all that storm blowing out towards him, making his antennae flutter in the smelly breeze. The pimp could taste the gas clouding the air around him and his eyes teared up a little. The fart lasted only a little less than the one in the changing room.

Finally, the powerful blast died off, entailing a silence in the office.

“Baby, are you feeling alright?”, - Valentino asked carefully, turning his head towards the deer. Never in his life would he expect such a petite looking man to burst his ass that massively if he didn't hear that himself.

Alastor looked back over his shoulder and the pimp was caught off guard over how different radio demon’s eyes looked – they were glossy and clouded with arousal, his lips curled into a small seductive smirk. “Of course, dear”, - Alastor answered breathily: “But I’m so full. Gulping raw meat down may be delicious but damn does it bloat me for the rest of the day”.

“You’ve got an impressive talent for ripping ass, sweetie. How come I’ve never asked you to do that before”, - Valentino said quietly, rubbing his crotch through his coat again: “This is an excellent fuel for me”.

“I know you have a boner in there, Val”, - Alastor said, standing straight on the chair and grabbing the book from the shelf, not looking towards the pimp once again. Then he kept silent, obviously getting ready for the next thing he was going to say.

Valentino waited patiently.

“I want to take it in my mouth. I want to know what it’s like to blow somebody off”, - Alastor continued, his voice lower than usual.

“You are welcome to try”.

Alastor turned around.

“Come here, Bambi”, - Valentino beckoned him with his finger: “I have a treat for you that I left waiting during the day”.

Hopping off the chair gracefully, Alastor approached the pimp and kneeled in front of him, minding to hold his jacket’s hem and put it neatly on the floor so that he wouldn’t wrinkle it with his legs upon sitting down. Valentino already had his coat undone and his underwear pulled down, his standing member in its glory. Taking the cock in his hands, Alastor slowly opened his mouth and licked the tip. 

Valentino held his breath. Was it really happening?

Alastor carefully slid the cock in his mouth and started sucking it off, doing his best not to let his sharp teeth hurt it. His attempts were a bit tentative at first but grew more stable over the time. “Ohh, yes… You are so good at this, baby”, - Valentino cooed, encouraging the deer demon: “That little tongue of yours feels amazing. Don’t stop. Just suck it good. Like a lollipop”.

Alastor threw him a knowing glance and went on, closing his eyes. It wasn’t hard at all. After a while, with his eyes closed, the radio demon strained a little and ripped a voluminous 2 second fart that resonated against the wooden floor. THe pimp could swear he felt that with his feet. Radio demon hummed slightly in relief and Valentino’s cock twitched in his mouth. Somehow, with his mouth full, deer managed to smile a little at that, not stopping with his occupation.

“Fuck”, - Valentino choked out, panting and lovingly pulling Alastor’s hair: “You are the cutest thing ever. I wanted to stuff that beautiful face of yours for such a long time”. Although he really wished that last fart was ripped on his lap. But since Alastor began to enjoy breaking wind in front of him, they will have plenty of moments like this in the future, Valentino was sure. Why be hasty?

Alastor did everything perectly by that moment and practically drove the pimp crazy with stimulation. Despite staying away from anything sexual for all of his life, he was almost natural at performing a blowjob. Radio demon himself was ready to admit that he liked that. There was something especially enthralling in pleasuring his lover like that.

“I’m close, baby. Make sure you take it all”, - Valentino grumbled, bucking his hips.

Sensing the enclosing culmination, Alastor looked him straight in the eyes and pushed out another explosive deep fart similar to the previous one. That was perfectly timed and put Valentino on edge that instance. The pimp orgasmed, filling Alastor’s mouth with his semen. Deer groaned a little and let go off his cock to swallow a rather big deal of the sticky salty fluid. Then he uses his finger to carefully wipe a small white streak that leaked down his chin and lick it off as well….

Once Valentino heard him gulp it down, he purred: “What a good little deer”. Then he stood up, grabbed Alastor and laid him onto the desk on his back. The pimp planted a firm kiss onto his chin and neck, making Alastor groan lovingly and arch his back a little. Valentino used that to sneak his arm beneath deer’s back and enclose his grip on the radio demon, his own lips finally on Alastor’s lips, practically sucking them in a deep kiss. When they parted, radio demon was once again red in the face, his eyes glimmering.

He said: “I feel disgusting, Val. And I …. absolutely…. love it”.

“Wait, doesn’t you own smell on my face bother you anymore? I didn’t wipe since our time in the changing room you know”, - Valentino asked slyly, looking like he was ready to devour his smaller lover alive.

“Not anymore I guess”, - Alastor looked aside, his ears lowering a bit.

Then radio demon felt like his legs were restricted from moving freely and glanced down. His senses didn’t lie – both of them were tied together with a rope that Valentino manifested out of thin air. In fact, Alastor didn’t mind but he wondered what that was for.

“Just for fun”, - Valentino replied smugly as if hearing his thoughts. Then he tickled the base of Alastor’s fluffy tail making radio demon giggle and kick his tied legs – that part of him was sensitive.

“Do you have anything left for me?”, - Valentino asked.

“When will you ever get enough?”, - Alastor asked amiably.

“You should have known the answer by now – never”, - Valentino smirked.

Alastor rolled his eyes a little and lifted his tied thin legs, letting them rest on the pimp’s back. Valentino lowered his head and pressed his nose against his lover’s butt, his other hand pressing on his belly. Deer had no idea what the last thing was for but didn’t comment on it.

Quite freely, he let out a small bubbly one that coated Valentino’s nose with a humid gust of rotten wind. The pimp took it with no effort. Alastor immediately pushed a whiny tuba-like one out afterwards and signed in relief. Feeling deer’s soft stomach tighten and relax with his hand was enjoyable for Valentino.

Alastor then felt like his intensities were not empty enough and told Valentino to keep still. Then with a little concentration, he felt a crackling wet one leave his buttocks. It droned on for about 5 seconds and by the end could be barely heard. That was the smelliest one he’s ripped so far, coming from the very depth of his intensities.

Panting in relief, deer laid on the desk, just chilling and listening to the sounds of Valentino sniffing that last one up. The pimp even rubbed his crotch again. Rolling his eyes once again, Alastor smiled gently at his boyfriend’s weird behavior. Not that he still minded that.

Valentino stood up one more time and laid on top of the smaller demon, kissing the side of his head. Radio demon gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered lovingly: “I'm glad you enjoyed all that, darling”.

“You are the best thing to happen to me in the last few months”, - Valentino replied. He loved his deer. The pimp adored how adorably careful and hesistating he was when it came to anything sexual but also obedient and savvy with just the right persuasion. A perfect hot little thing. All his to use.

“Does that mean I’ve earned my prize?”, - Alastor inquired, narrowing his eyes and trailing his hands down Valentino’s wide back with that charming wide smile on his face.

Valentino pressed his forehead against Alastor’s lovingly and answered:

“Sure thing, baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	3. Sir Pentious (giver and receiver) x Arachniss (giver and receiver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took long for me to finish this chapter. I kinda lacked inspiration before but thankfully I got it back anyway ^_^

“So, how long is it going to take you to finish this thing?”, - Arachniss nagged grumpily, handing his boyfriend yet another piece of detail required for constructing the canon.

The snake demon shook his head in a haughty manner. “Hmph, as long as it is required to take, my dear”, - Pentious answered before slyly glancing at spider: “But you are more than capable to wait it out, I asssssume?”.

Arachniss nodded and raised his hand to fix the top hat on Pentious’ head (it got lopsided from the shaking). He was a patient person and he would calmly sit there beside his beloved one and help him out just so they could do something together. Spider admired wholeheartedly everything about his lover’s prodigy regarding machines and mechanisms. Considering the era the latter came from it was stunning. And spider was always eager to watch him create the way he did it - elaborately and thoughtfully. Even if Arachniss could never admit that out loud because of how dignified and restrained he constantly wanted to appear to be. He didn’t need to let Pentious know he loved it though – the snake demon already knew his boyfriend well enough to see his true feelings through.

Just as expected, Pentious started bragging to him in the next few seconds. Arachniss, while ready to praise or compliment the snake a little when it was suitable, wasn’t greatly excited to hear the same kind of speech over and over again. Truly speaking, he wasn’t really fond of boastful people in general and sometimes wondered how he could fall for a demon with such a big ego.

“….Those reckless fools may sneer and laugh all they want but they have no idea what is going to catch them off guard so soon! You see, ‘Niss, this is not your ordinary power supply! MY conception has a whole new sssstructure planned which is able to handle not one but two energy sources! Who else in this fiery pit of plain losers could have even conceptualized coming up with something like that? Ah, if you only knew how good it feels to be the one with such unique ace up my sleeve!...”.

And it went on and on. Arachniss could have kept quiet and let him finish like he did before, dreamily watching those beautiful red eyes mesmerizingly sparkle with malicious and pure evil joy. But not on that day. For he had a fine little experiment to test on Pentious.

To see if it would resolve in something bigger.

Nonchalantly, spider fixed his own hat and leaned to the side, resting onto the chattering snake’s shoulder. Then he raised his leg and strained his gut hoping some sound would come.

And it did. A short but grossly noisy fart burst through the tight fabric of his pants. It sounded and felt heavy, like a small storm hitting the bench’s surface beneath Arachniss. 

_**FruaPT** _

It felt really good to get out of his system but still Arachniss didn’t really feel as confident as he wanted to feel when planning the action. He grope the edge of the bench feeling his face heat up. Spider turned his head to check the snake demon’s reaction.

While Pentious wasn’t bothered by his lover leaning on him the slightest, after hearing the crude alien sound he stopped bragging and turned his head towards Arachniss too, staring at him in puzzlement.

While spider was content with founding a way to get snake to stop talking (and an easy one as well), he still felt a bit awkward since it was his first time farting loudly in front of his boyfriend. The silence that was entailed didn’t help at all. To mask his slight shame, spider laughed at the sound.

“Oh, that felt sharp”, - he exclaimed, putting a proud smile on his face as Pentious recovered from what just happened and rolled his eyes. Then, to Arachniss’ surprise, snake lovingly kissed him on the cheek and returned to his work.

“It’s nice if you feel better now but could you perhaps do something like that far away from my working place. And definitely not in the middle of my explanations!”, - Pentious scolded his boyfriend with just a small hint of irritation in his voice. Arachniss could tell – he wasn’t angry at all. Just trying to keep up the acceptable behavior standards for some reason.

“Hey, after what you did yesterday I deserve to get some revenge, what do you think?”, - Arachniss grinned toothily, narrowing his eyes at snake who recognized what his lover was talking about.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Arachniss peeked out of the doorway, looking at Pentious scolding his egg minions for some kind of misstep. A horribly loud and emotional rant, echoing throughout the room. Just like always.

Moving smoothly and noiselessly on his dainty, soft spider feet, Arachniss sneaked up on snake from behind with a mischievous look on his face. He just got onto the dirigible with the help of his henchmen who told him their master was busy and that he had to go find him somewhere. On that day, after successfully dealing with his opponents Arachniss was in his best mood and wanted to start the meeting with his lover in a special way.

He was moving closer to Pentious not giving egg boys facing him enough time to size up what was happening and tell their boss about it. Then, with his smaller height, he suddenly grabbed the snake demon from behind and squeezed his belly in a tight hug.

The thing was, before that, while giving henchmen his piece of mind, Pentious had some gas tucked up in his stomach since something he ate before frustrated it. Ironically he looked forward to the end of his own rant so he could storm off to the bathroom and relieve himself. That was the only place where he could do that noisily while being unheard by anyone. The henchmen were always scattered all over his dirigible and it was bothersome. Even if he screamed at them to leave a few might have still hid somewhere beforehand. That gave snake a bit of paranoia since he didn’t want anyone to hear him fart. Even his numb-headed egg slaves.

So, as Arachniss got him, sir Pentious yelped in surprise and jumped a little. His stomach relaxed and a massive loud _**BRRAPT**_ could be heard in the room. Spider felt the warm breeze hit his chest and an unpleasant smell assault his nostrils as both of them froze, eyes wide. So did henchmen, not sure what to do or what to say.

They merely stared at their boss whose face swiftly turned bright red in embarrassment. He just farted loudly in front of everyone and it stunned him completely for a moment. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen to him. Arachniss released his boyfriend as soon as the latter struggled weakly to get free from his grasp. Spider tried to find some words to say, to apologize for initiating what happened but Pentious found his voice first.

“Excussse me, please”, - he said softly, coughing a little in awkwardness: “It was an accident”.

“It’s okay, Pent”, - Arachniss answered, patting him on the back soothingly: “Happens to anyone”.

Egg boys were fast to start encouraging their boss with calming remarks of their own. Some of them even went as far as complimenting his discharge which was immensely silly and suspiciously weird given that they sounded a bit too interested while doing so. Pentious just stood there, confused and glancing around. After a while he raised his hand and, with his voice still weak but more firm, he said: “Down to work…”, making egg boys scatter around back to their business.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Revenge?!”, - Pentious exclaimed, a fait blush coloring his cheeks and his hood widening: “But you said it was alright! And as much as I remember I apologized! And…”.

“Ugh, Pent, slow down”, - Arachniss raised his arms as a “stop” signal and then placed one of his arms on snake’s tail, patting it: “Yes, like I said, it was nothing awful. And actually I wanted to say something opposite… It’s.. Ugh”.

Then spider got a bit choked up. He didn’t know how his lover would react to what he was going to say next and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for a negative reaction. 

“What is it?”, - Pentious insisted, eyeing him intently as spider took a deep breath.

“I wanted to say that I also liked it”, - Arachniss blurted out and then averted his gaze: “I… I mean… I just… It’s the sound and the feeling.. Of your… gas touching me… And now I…”.

By the end of his rambling, Arachniss was deep red in the face, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Finally, he couldn’t say anything else and bowed his head, eyebrows furrowed, feeling rather uncomfortable. He decided to let his boyfriend say something so he could know whether he should continue talking about such peculiar topic or not.

“Carry on... Is there something else you would like to say on the matter?”, - he heard snake slowly say and sighed.

“And if you are okay with it. I want to ask you to… Fart for me again. And let me smell it”, - Arachniss stammered, feeling absolutely foolish and disgusting. But he did like what happened the other day and he needed to try and go for more. Even if he would never be let live it down in case snake fells disgusted and turns his request down. 

“And now, ‘Niss, it seems I can tell you that I feel the same”.

Arachniss looked up at his boyfriend in a heartbeat and saw the snake demon shuffling in place looking just as confounded as himself.

“What?”, - spider asked numbly not quite believing what he heard a moment ago.

“Look: remember that time we were standing close to each other in that small room discussing the daily schedule when suddenly we sensed that bad smell. Then you quickly apologized and said it was you and dragged me out of the room?”.

Arachniss nodded. He remembered full well that shameful moment. Standing next to his boyfriend who was engrossed in telling spider about his plans, shifting from foot to foot, he let out a rather big portion of gas, thinking that if the fart was silent, he could get away with it. Of course, he should have known that anyone would be able to smell that in a tight space of the room! He was so foolish not to think about that beforehand! But he was too engrossed with the discussion and too tired of holding it in to pay that suspicion a second thought.

He remembered cold sweat covering his body when he smelled his eggy gas spreading through the air and heard Pentious’ quiet sniffing.

Spider struggled to forget that moment, feeling regret each time it ascended from his memory. But now, there might have been a hint that it wasn’t as uncomfortable for his boyfriend to experience as he thought. Then it could be okay. Maybe?

“Well, - Pentious continued: “You see… I enjoyed that. I think I have the same kind of appetence as yours. The minute I realized the smell came from you I secretly tried to sniff it up as much as I could but you insisted on us leaving the room so I had to follow you out”.

“You should have told me right then”, - Arachniss asked dully.

Pentious looked at him as if he was insane: “Why? How was I supposed to know what you would think of me if I did?”.

“Right…. Well, you are definitely as much of a creep as I am”, - Arachniss announced somewhat proudly, crossing his arms on his chest.

For a moment Pentious looked a bit flustered at that conclusion but then he scoffed and waved his hand gracefully: “Oh, please. Sssso, what now?”.

Arachniss: “It’s obvious. Now we please our common fetish. Are you ready for that, Pent?”.

A drastic smile appeared on Sir Pentious’ face: “Of course I am! I’d suggest tonight”.

Arachnisse snickered, crossing his arms: “Impatient, are we?”.

“You bet!”, - sir Pentious exclaimed: “Luckily for dinner we are having something that will bloat me up like a balloon”.

“I know. It affects me too”, - Arachniss answered.

They looked at each other in faint disbelief. But then it ceased and their glances turned warm and welcoming with lust.

“I fantasized about you farting for me a lot”, -Arachniss sheepishly admitted: “And I can’t wait to truly experience that soon”.

Pentious felt silent for a moment before replying: “Do not worry. I totally understand you dear”. Afterwards with a sly understanding smile on his face he added: “I did so too. I wanted to smell what could come from your little rear for a long while after we met”.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Ahem, so, I start, yes?”, - Pentious checked, scratching the back of his head. Arachniss nodded with an affirmative “mh-mhh” as he fixed the blanket on the bed they were sitting on.

“And why do I have to be first?”, - Pentious rebelled then, putting arms on his hips.

“What, are ya too nervous to be first?”, - Arachniss smirked teasingly at him and then huffed, admitting: “Because I sure fucking am”.

“Great”, - Pentious grumbled and announced with a faint pride in his voice: “Tonight I’m saving your nerves, sspider boy. You better not drop out right after I do what you want me to do”.

“I won’t…”, - Arachniss rolled his eyed, moving closer to stroke snake demon’s chest lovingly with his hand. “And I think I’ll cover myself and your lower body with the blanket”.

Pentious looked puzzled at that statement: “Huh? Are you sure you want to do that? Won’t you suffocate that way, staying with all the gas underneath?”.

“To be honest, I’m sure that’ll only make me crave more”, - Arachniss hastily replied, already positioning himself close to Pentious’ tail base and dragging the blanket over himself.

“Whatever pleases you I guess”, - Pentious waves his hand dismissively and Arachniss sighs happily. The snake demon have never seen his normally stoic boyfriend get so hyped before and they have barely even started. Spider pulls the blanket over his head and Pentious’ butt creating a close, tight space. All for himself.

“Let out as much as you need to for now, love”, - Arachniss told his lover: “I want to take it all”.

“You being too brave”, - Pentious huffed, patting his stomach, which bubbled on the inside, swelling with hot torrent of fresh gas ready to come close to the exit. “This kind of food results in not the best kind of smell for me so be careful, ‘Niss”.

“Enough talking. Start already”, - Arachniss interrupts him, his face pressing onto Pentious’ smooth cold skin.

Exhaling and readying himself, Pentious laid on his side with spider clutching his behind and relaxed, a huge gas bubble moving though his stomach towards the sphincter. Before the snake demon had the time to feel extra nervous, a crudely loud fart blared out of his butt, heating it. It sounded like a forcefully played tuba. Pentious’ face turned flaming red but he did his best to remind himself that his lover will love that. Then snake demon worriedly looked down over his shoulder and asked: “’Niss? Are you alright down there?”. Usually the first few "explosions" of his own gas could make himself gag a little.

Arachniss was more than alright. Warm wind smothered spider’s face and to him it seemed like he didn’t even need to take a sniff to sense the rich ripe stench. It smelled like all the food snake ate that evening but rotten and combined into a grotesque odor. Spider just chilled under the blanket and drudgingly sniffed the putrid air trapped with him beneath. Even though the smell wouldn’t escape soon, Arachniss did his best not to miss any bit of the first fart Pentious gave him. 

“It seems you ARE okay”, - Pentious mumbled and chuckled, patting Arachniss’ back through the blanket a little: “How did you not pass out immediately is beyond me”.

“I fucking love it”, - spider replied with passion: “Give me more! I know you have more in there!”.

“Alright, alright, give me time!”, - Pentious snapped, patting his stomach softly, which emitted a long wet gurgle. Snake was sure – it wouldn’t take long to get another one out. Pentious concentrated, listening to Arachniss’ sniffs. Spider still had a mild hint of gas stored under the blanket to enjoy but he wanted the aroma to become unbearably thick, he wanted to lose any sense of smell but of that specific odor. 

After a while Pentious was able to start squeezing out a whiny one. It didn’t feel good at all because there was a lot trapped in his still groaning stomach and it moved out rather slowly. In fact, that made it almost painful. However, pretty soon the weak droning expanded into a powerful bubbly discharge which rumbled though snake’s anus for a good whole 6 seconds. Pentious let out a satisfied “ooohhh” and closed his eyes, letting the gas that bothered him flow freely. He completely relaxed, laying his upper body on the pillows.

All the while Arachniss felt absolutely blessed beneath the blanket. He felt majorly turned on and his hand had long ago been placed between his thighs rubbing his crotch. Spider opened his mouth and hungrily gulped down the gas stream bursting out of snake’s ass. Arachniss wanted to get that horrible stench inside his mouth, to savor what his boyfriend has produced. Then he went back to inhaling the stench through his nose and absolutely reveling in it. The stench was obviously unbearable but Arachniss somehow took it without breaking a sweat. Well, he did sweat a little from how humid and hot it was under the blanket.

Pentious listened to the sniffing sounds his lover made and daydreamed about what spider’s farts would smell like. He wanted his turn.

“Ya’ve got some serious stomach problems, Pent”, - Arachniss’ cocky voice could be heard from under the blanket and Pentious furrowed his eyebrow. “I know that”, - he answers: “And I think it’s time I get under there”.

“Give me just a few more minutes, sweet, alright?”, - Arachniss asks and Pentious hums in agreement. 

When Pentious’ turn to get under the blanket came, he was readily laying with his head between Arachniss’ thighs and carefully caressing them – he could never stop thinking about how fragile they looked. “Don’t be shy”, - Arachniss laughed: “You can touch as much as you need to, you won’t distract me”. 

“I would apply more force if you didn’t look so thin”, - Pentious said, pulling the edge of the blanket away from his face to glance cunningly at spider. “Oh, THAT’s the case”, - Arachniss huffed: “You know I’m durable enough and you saw it working in action so get under the blanket and be quiet for once, baby”. Pentious snorted haughtily, mumbled: “You started it..”, and pulled the blanket back up.

Spider bounced his lower body a little trying to get his own deal of gas out. He even pressed his hand into his stomach. “Lemme just… Fuck, it really clogged my insides”. 

Then after a few tries, a squeaky poot managed to slip out of his bum, and a small puff of gas softly hit Pentous’ nostrils. Snake took that as a small sample of something bigger to ensue and calmly sniffed it.

“Not that impressive, huh”, - Arachniss scratched his head while still massaging his stomach with another hand: “I can do better, I assure ya. Oh, here it comes”. Spider demon strained, bit his lip and even pulled his feet closer with awaiting facial expression.

Then his fluffy butt cheeks exploded with a series of short slightly wet rumbles as the spider demon himself moaned in pleasure, finally getting it out of his system. 

_**Brupt**_  
_**Brruptt**_  
_**Brupppt**_  
_**Brpt**_

With each satisfyingly fresh and warm fart gathering around his face Pentious got more impressed at how the volume and the sound kept being just as rich as with the first discharge.

Upon finishing, Arachniss roughly brushed his arm through his hair and giggled quietly at the sound. While Pentious’ farts made him horny, his own ones sounded plain hilarious to him. He knew laughing at that kind of sound was childish but he couldn't help it.

Pentious took great pleasure in taking that warm stench of veggies and rotten eggs through his nostrils. During first good sniffs he even let out a sufficed “aaah” making spider demon laugh a little at that. Snake couldn’t stop. The foul smell was drugging him and he wanted more of it to poison his sinuses.

“Enjoying my reeking mess huh?”, - Arachniss teased him, feeling Pentious’s hands grab his legs gently: “I think it will take some time for me to get another one out. I’m kinda stuffed in a bad way”.

“Well, do it at your own pace, dear”, - Pentous replied: “As you may have noticed, I have problem with getting my own gas out too so I understand the struggle”.

Suddenly, he grabbed spider by the waist and dragged him under the blanket.

It happened very unexpectedly and Arachniss let out a muffled surprised gasp which Pentious found to be just adorable as he told the spider so and gave him a small kiss on the temple. Spider demon didn’t share his opinion and pretended he didn’t make that sound. They both laid next to each other.

“Fuck, it’s just as bad today as I imagined it to be”, - Arachniss coughed after catching a whiff of his own rotten brand. 

“Oh, no, mine is much worse, I’m sure of that”, - Pentious replied.

“How about we do a 69 pose?”, - Arachniss abruptly offered with a wink. “What?”, - Pentious asked, being not familiar with the subject.

Spider decided it would be faster to show than to tell and crawled in a needed position, his body hanging horizontally on snake’s smooth hard body, face close to Pentious’s butt while snake demon got his lover’s idea and grabbed his small bum, patting it a little. “I like this already”, - Pentious said, blushing and smiling blissfully.

“Of course you do, you have my ass on your hand now. You start, babe. I’ll join later”, - Arachniss said.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting used to being the one to start”, - Pentious chuckled and narrowed his eyes in concentration. A purring lengthy one burned Arachniss’ nose. 

_**FFRRUAAARRRRUURRRRPTptppttt** _

A nasty cloud spread beneath the blanket. Spider, overwhelmed by the increased potency of snake’s release turned his head away and said: “Yeah, you are right. Yours do smell worse. But that’s what makes them hotter”. He quickly got used to the odor again and enjoyed sniffing it up..

If only he knew how many times Pentious suffered from his gas problem! Stomach pains were a frequent part of snake’s life. “Hot my asss”, - Pentious hissed to which Arachniss replied: “You’re not wrong”. Snake demon rolled his eyes once again and rubbed spider’s tummy: “Well, when am I getting to sniff yours?”.

“Quite soon”, - Arachniss said with patience. He already knew his next fart was close to release. All he had to do was to simply relax.

Then his butt exploded with a massive popping blast, which had Pentious moan and tongue the flowing stinky stream. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, Arachniss waited for the big gas load to leave his stomach. After it finished with a weak wet crackle, he sighed in relief and tiredly hid his face in his boyfriend’s body which was warm now from all the snuggling and patting.

“Nice one, ‘Niss”, - Pentious complimented as Arachniss hummed affectionately in acknowledgment. Pentious sniffed hungrily, while spider demon felt two awful aromas mixing under the blanket. He was never harder in his life and he knew that snake’s next fart would put him on edge.

When Pentious had enough of his blast, Arachniss quickly made him lie on his back while lifting his upper tail to a vertical position and putting his face close to snake’s butt. Spider himself lied on his stomach. It all happened so fast Pentious hardly had the time to register what was going on but after he felt spider’s soft muzzle touch his ass yet again, he smiled fondly, putting his hand into his lover’s hair. He gently held Arachniss’ head in place and shuffled a little. “I feel it’s going to be especially big so your nossse better be ready ~”.

Arachniss awaited in awe since he has heard Pentious’ stomach grumble lengthily. Pentious’s ass blew a low-tone windy one, which coated Arachniss’ face. Very suddenly it changed to a deafeningly-loud spluttering sound making the producer himself flinch a bit. “Good Lord!”, - Pentious breathily exclaimed, startled by his own change of volume.

Arachniss groaned in pleasure as he got a fresh dose of gas and came into his pants stimulated by the sound and the smell, rubbing his crotch against the bed.

“When you’re done, I want you sitting on my face”, - Pentious ordered meanwhile. He surely didn’t get enough yet and he needed to compensate it. Arachniss hummed in agreement. He was ready to free himself of gas completely and to please his boyfriend again. 

As spider got his shapely butt cheeks onto the snake demon’s face, the latter hugged his lover by the waist as if encouraging him to put his whole weight down.

“Get ready, Pent”, - Arachniss said settling on Pentious’ face. It made for a comfortable seat.

Then the last portion of his gas started slipping out of him with a wet barrage of popping and creaks. Humid and almost unbearably warm, they made Pentious feel as if his face was being boiled. Arachniss closed his eyes and arched his back: it always felt good to get so much out of his body in one go.

Then he paused, giving Pentious some time to take all that.

He felt like he had something left inside and shuffled, making snake demon moan at the feeling of his boyfriend’s butt rubbing over his face. After a few minutes passed, Arachniss felt a nice silent one hissing through his cheeks. Now he was sure he was out of gas.

Then he leaned forward, his face close to Pentious’ crotch-to-be area: “Any more for me, Pent?”.

“Wait”, - Pentious told him and then a bubbly squelchy one busted from beneath of his tail base, puffs of his gas slipping from under it and Arachniss huffing them in.

Then both of them heard small whispers from outside of the blanket and quickly threw it off, suspicion on their faces. Near the bed a few egg henchmen were standing, rubbing the lower part of their shell and whispering amongst each other. They were probably too busy pleasuring themselves to notice being busted by Pentious and Arachniss in time to run away.

While Pentious felt unnerved by that, his need to let them know what they broke his order to stay away from the room was stronger.

“Ahem, am I disssturbing you?”, - he hissed threateningly, widening his hood and hovering above his henchmen who looked startled and scared. Arachniss laid comfortably on one of the pillows silently laughing at the strange situation and listening absorbedly to Pentious yelling at the egg boys. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”, - Pentious screeched after a good half-a-minute of scolding.

“Y-yes, I wish I could masturbate”, - one of the eggs said coyly as his boss’ eyes widened and fingers clenched into fists from rage.

“Oh, right, they can’t do that”, - spider thought, swaying his leg in the air and pulling a cigarette from under the pillow: “Wonder if that’s their punishment. Whoever they may be”.

“Hey, Pent”, - he said aloud, bored with staying in the background with his lover lecturing his henchmen. Snake demon calmed down in an instant and turned around to give him an inquiring look with fondness in his eyes. Truthfully, the snake demon felt too pleased at the moment to be truly angry. Also, Arachniss just had the ability to always, in any situation, influence his mood in a good way. 

However, Pentious wasn’t prepared for his boyfriend’s next question:

“Where do those eggs even come from?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	4. Angel (giver and receiver) x Vaggie (giver and receiver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a loooong rest from this fic...

“So, uh… How about we do something relaxing now that all of this is over?”, - Angel suggested, leaning on the balcony railing and looking down at the rustling and bustling of the Pentagram City. The sight may have made almost every newcomer to Hell terrified of the challenge of living there, but to him it seemed peaceful enough for the first time ever, the paranoia of being chased after by someone he was bound to in the past was finally gone.

“That’s what I was thinking too. How about going out together somewhere? I mean, just us both. Not that I don’t enjoy other’s company, it’s just…”, - Vaggie started explaining stumblingly, while shifting her feet.

“I understand. Just the two of us”, - Angel replied, looking at his little moth friend with a warm smile.

Vaggie offered a small smile of her own. The previous days were incredibly stressful for everyone in the hotel.

But Angel and Vaggie never had time to do something together yet with all of the bickering at first and with all of the problems ensuing later.

The spider took a minute to consider the options. Then he finally said: “Let’s go to the Marbles’ café at 7th street down the road. It's a really fun place. Also, during these few weeks I really got an impression you haven’t been eating at all, so there at least I can force you to eat something second time around”, - the spider said, chuckling, although deep down he didn’t feel good for making a joke like that. Vaggie had a reason for failing to look after herself lately.

“Heh, yeah, thank you for sharing the soup and the salad with me earlier. It was so good it made me remember that I actually want to try more food now”, - Vaggie said, looking down and rubbing her hand together skittishly. She never felt good about making someone worry for her well-being.

“Yep, Alastor sure knows his stuff when it comes to cooking. It’s no biggie, toots, I was really getting bummed hearing your stomach growl all day and watch you ignore it”, - Angel walked up to Vaggie and hugged her from behind with one arm.

Vaggie looked at him with an apologising look in her eye.

“Everything is going to be okay, Vags. As careless as it may sound now, life… Well, after-life doesn’t end with your break-up with Charlie. You have all eternity in front of you to find somebody more special. After all, imagine what choices a sourpuss like you will have after going to heaven!”, - he chuckled genially, causing her to laugh too.

Vaggie looked at her friend: “You really think I could make it there?”

“You kidding?”, - Angle cried out, his eyes expressively wide: “Everyone can see you are the closest to heaven out of everyone here”, - Angel said, raising his arms in wild gesture then threw a sly glance at the moth girl: “Doesn’t make you any less of a sadistic bitch though – that stuff you pulled at morning really shows!”.

“I’m actually ready to do anything to liven myself up right now”, - Vaggie rolled her eyes: “I’m tired of lying around depressed like some potato sack so I guess I don’t even care if I’m ever in danger now”.

Angel looked at the city in front of them again and pulled his cigarette out of his fluffy bust: “Don’t get sad, toots, but I’m going to say it - I’ll miss you when you are gone”.

There was a noticeable grief in his eyes. He really took a liking to this odd grumpy moth girl. Vaggie furrowed her eyebrows and punched his arm lightly.

“Hey, you have all the chances to follow me. Sooner or later. It’s even more probable now that Valentino is overthrown and is not able to corrupt you against your will. So don’t be so down in the dumps yourself”.

Angel shuddered and said: “You know me – I’m having a hard time separating myself from all the “dirty” stuff. It still attracts me you know”.

“At least now you can admit drugs were a poor choice?”, - Vaggie tried to look at the spider demon's face but he turned his head away from her to hide his gloomy expression.

“Yeah… Never will I come back to them again”, - Angel growled, squirming internally from the memory of withdrawal’s after effects torturing his mind for a very prolonged period of time.

Vaggie smirked smugly and folded her arms. She did a good job at making sure he stayed inside and never got another dose when the worst of it happened.

“So, are we heading out today or..”, - she tentatively began to ask.

“Of course! Just gotta wait until mister stuffy deer-butt comes to give us the bill from the cleaner’s”.

“Oh, right… You really didn’t have to take the blame though - it got both of us busted anyway”, - Vaggie tapped her feet just to have something to do as they waited.

“Ah, come on! How was I supposed to know his familiars peeked on you when you were getting everything ready? At least now that he has to play nice for Charlie, he wouldn’t harm us anyway”, - Angel laughed groggily: “And we’ll just pay the price half-on-half – I’ve grabbed enough money when escaping from the burning studio”.

“Fine”, - Vaggie answered, feeling too tired to continue arguing. She sighed with annoyance and clenched her fists impatiently: “What’s taking him so fucking long? Can’t he just quickly teleport to the cleaner’s and back and give us the bill already?!”.

“You know him – he’ll make us stay here for a fuckload of time probably doing his usual daily routine just to drive us crazy”.

Angel uneasily looked at the magical green line cutting the hall in two parts, preventing them from leaving their part, and rubbed his forehead.

“I still don’t understand, what’s gotten into him when he decided to punish you along with me anyway? You never took part in pranking him”, - Vaggie mumbled to herself, pacing across the part of the hall they both were in.

Suddenly, a short but distinct and heavy tuba-like sound split the silence.

Vaggie stood still, surprised. Then she turned around and saw Angel with his back straightened up, cigarette clenched in his fingers, eyes wide. He shifted his stare at her in silence, his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

“Angel? Did you just…?”, - Vaggie said, narrowing her eye and slowly pointing at him.

“Y-yeah, I did”, Angel said, giving her a wobbly smile and looking away in clear shame: “Sorry about that. I tried making it silent but it slipped out like that”.

“It’s okay”, - Vaggie cooed encouragingly, walking up to him: “Better out than in, you know”.

“Like hell it is”, - Angle said, rubbing his belly and wincing in pain: “To be honest, my stomach is fucking bursting from the inside now. Must have been what I ate”. He hissed through his teeth: “I need to fart so badly and I can't even leave”.

“Just let it out then”, - Vaggie said, leaning on the rail as well: “I won’t tell anyone”.

“It’s kinda gross, but.. If you are okay with it..”, - Angel said hesitatingly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, it’s totally okay. It’ll make you feel better so do it”, - Vaggie nodded.

“Alright. But it’s going to stink so you better step away”, - Angel said, leaning forward a bit and putting his elbows on the railing.

Then a massive rumbly fart burst from his ass making the edge of his short skirt flutter. The foul wind passed through his butt cheeks for full 5 seconds. Angel relaxed and just let it flow, humming satisfyingly at how nice the release felt.

Vaggie smirked at the length, impressed with how huge that fart was. Angel sure wasn’t lying when he said there was something terribly wrong with his stomach.

“Dammit, I can’t get more out for now. My insides are fucked up so much...", - Angel said, standing straight again and chuckling to hide his shame. However, as he did so, a warm potent stench of burned eggs attacked his nostrils and spider demon recoiled, fanning the air with his upper hand and his butt with a lower hand: “Ewwww, that’s really fucking bad!”.

He coughed a little, stepping away from the spot where he farted, away from his own gas cloud. Then, his glance fell upon the moth demon, who carelessly stood still near the railing, looking completely unfazed: “Ugh, Vags, why are you not moving away? Aren’t you, like, disgusted?”.

Vaggie, who looked mesmerized by what happened, shifted her gaze at him and seemed to snap out of her odd state. She looked nervous and eager to explain herself now.

“Ummm… Well, Angel… Don’t find me weird, but I kinda… like it”, - Vaggie suddenly confessed, hoping he would understand.

“Huh?”, - Angel stared at her, surprised. He didn’t know how to react and wasn’t sure that what he had heard wasn’t some kind of hallucination.

“Yeah, I kind of.. have a thing for this”, - Vaggie said, her face flushed a bit but she was feeling confident. She knew that if he wasn’t going to tell anyone about her weirdness, he won’t have this little gassy event revealed either.

But Angel didn’t laugh at her or get grossed out like she expected him to do. Instead he grinned cheerfully: “Hah, that’s funny. Because to tell you the secret, I think farting is fun too. Cherri and I do it sometimes when hanging out at out places”.

“Really?”, - Vaggie exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. She would never suspect the glamorous Angel to enjoy farting let alone imagine him ripping his ass in front of someone. He always seemed like he had to keep his perfectly sexy persona no matter what.

Angel tilted his head with curiosity: “Yeah, and I would never suspect you liking farts either. You’ve always seemed like a little weirdo to me but that is a whole new level!”.

“Look, who’s talking”, - Vaggie teased, putting her hand on her hips.

“So, can you fart for me too now that I did so in front of you?”, - Angel looked at her pleadingly. He even shuffled his foot sheepishly.

After a bit of thinking, Vaggie shrugged her shoulders jauntily.

“Okay, we do have too much time it seems”, - she said. Vaggie came closer to Angel, who simply waited, looking down at the moth girl, intrigued by the chance to reveal how big her farts were.

The moth demon concentrated and after a few seconds, a deep toned discharge bubbled out of her lower tush, making her dress’ skirt flutter slightly as well. Vaggie froze, concentrating on the big fart leaving her grumbling belly and burning her shapely butt. When it ended, she giggled shyly and glanced at Angel, who laughed, holding his sides.

“Oh jeez! That was monstrous, toots”, - he exclaimed with great amusement.

“You said it”, - Vaggie said, automatically fanning her steaming backside, already embarrassed by how smelly that fart probably was. She didn’t want to find out.

“Hey, I want a closer look at your gas too”, - Angel said, coming closer to Vaggie, upset by not being able to sniff that one.

“What do you mean…“, - she started, before Angel lifted the moth, holding her with all of his arms. He started carrying Vaggie to a big soft bench nearby which Alastor gratefully didn’t leave behind the line.

Angel sat down on the bench and put Vaggie down on his knees. “Can you fart again in this position?”, - Angel asked.

“What?”, - Vaggie laughed, putting her hands on his arms and blushing: “You really want that?”.

“Please~”, - Angel hugged her from behind, putting his chin on her soft hair.

“Fine, get ready then”, - Vaggie strained her stomach, waiting for the next torrent of gas to build up and swaying her legs a little (they dangled over the floor not reaching it because of how long Angel’s legs were). Then, after a few attempts, her ass blew another warm fart with a whiny wet sound as she sighed in relief.

“Wow, Vags, this feels so good!”, - Angel cooed, absolutely loving the feeling of her hot gas spraying his thighs..

“It felt rather intensive”, - Vaggie admitted, blushing more. This was her first time farting in front of Angel, so she still didn’t feel confident enough.

Vaggie got a little bored though and wanted something else. So she turned to face Angel and said: “I want you to stand on your fours in front of me”.

“Wowie, now that’s a serious approach!”, - Angel mocked the moth in a friendly manner but did as she said. He laid his upper body on the bench and popped his rear up, thus positioning his body in a way that would make the gas go faster through his intensities.

Vaggie put her face close to his butt and commanded assertively: “Now, fire”.

“If your nose get destroyed, don’t blame me”, - Angel joked. Immediately after that, a loud fart blared into Vaggie’s face as she diligently sniffed it.

Angel was almost scared by how little effect his stench had on her.

“Are you… How do you sniff that? I could just hear how awful that one smells. You’re so weird!”, - Angel said.

“I think it smells delicious. But the real question is – would you like to sniff my gas?”- Vagie asked, patting his buttcheek softly.

“Ugh… wel…. Emm…”, - Angel found it hard to give an honest answer.

“Well?”, - Vaggie insisted, not giving him a break.

Angel sniffed and finally blurted out: “Yes, I want it. And after you sniff that one up, you will sit on my face”.

Vaggie couldn’t help looking delighted. She really wanted to blast her ass into his stupid spider face. “Alright. Say, when did this come from simple demonstrating to sniffing?, - she questioned jokingly.

“Heh-heh… You stared it”, - Angel said, laying his head on his arm and studying the view of moth girl sniffing his gas.

Since Angel’s stomach was really screwed, the last rich portion of gas did take very long to sniff up. All the while Angel stayed in the position.

Vagie noticed that: “You know, you can move to a different position now”. However, the spider didn’t budge or answer her as if he didn’t hear a word she said: “Angel? Angel!”, - she tapped his back, worried.

“Huh?”, - the spider flinched and looked at her over his shoulder: “Oh, right, sorry, toots, I was just musing”, - Angel said.

“What kind of musing is that? Isn’t it uncomfortable to stay like that for such a long time?”, - Vaggie questioned.

“I guess it’s a professional habbit”, - Angel smiled uneasily, slowly relaxing and beginning to shift to a sitting pose.

“Oh, right”, - Vaggie said. She quickly attacked him with tickles before he could even fully get up. The spider demon howled with laughter and trashed, trying to escape her.

“Aaah, Vaggie! HAHahahaha! Stop! HAhahah”, - Angel squeaked, turning over and putting his arms in front of him to push Vaggie away but to no avail as she still tickled him, dodging his hands trying to grab hers.

“Va-ha-ha-gs! You’ll make me…”.

**BRAAAP**

Vaggie was a bit caught of guard by his rear’s loud windy protest and jumped back.

“Oopsie”, - Angel playfully covered his mouth with his hand: “Too loud for you, toots?”, - he asked mockingly.

Vaggie shook her head, laughing: “Nope! But smelly as hell”, - she fanned the air, putting a humorously disgusted expression on her face.

“Alright, get your ass on my face. Now. And be sure to hike your dress”, - Angel commanded.

Vaggie crawled to his head, pulled the cloth of her skirt up and carefully sat down, her incredibly soft pillow-like cheeks, clad in smooth pink panties smothering his face. Angel moaned a bit – nothing that had something to do with women aroused him but he had always liked how soft they were. It felt amazing. When he was forced to get filmed with women back on the porn studio, he had always took enjoyment in touching, squeezing, hugging and kissing their sensual bodies. It was an excellent stress-reliever.

He wanted the feeling of closeness back.

So he used his arms to grab Vaggie and raise her a little above his head (making the moth girl squeak in surprise) so he could tell her something.

“Wait, take your panties off. It’s more fun when I can feel the skin”.

As he put her down, Vaggie, deciding not to ask any questions, slid her panties down her legs, grumbling quietly about how weird he was. Angel giggled softly when he felt her plump warm buttocks, free from any cloth, press on his face.

“I’m ready to fart, Angel”, - Vaggie called from above.

“Do it!”, - Angel said, his voice muffled by her ass.

Judging from the small pressure at her sphincter, Vaggie figured it would be a short one but instead a wet popping exploded from beneath her, lasting for about 8 seconds. She froze in shock, covering her mouth the whole time.

Angel moaned in pleasure as her gas heated his face. He took strong sniffs of her prominent brand attacking his nostrils.

“Impressive, toots!”, - Angel complimented from beneath, giving her a cheesy thumb up.

He was enamored by her gas. It wasn’t as strong as his farts’ scent usually was. It smelt like a mild but twisted and rotten combination of cabbage-y and a mushroom-ey scents. Of course, it was gross but he couldn’t stop smelling it.

“Heh, thanks, it was the longest I’ve even let out”, - Vaggie chuckled, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands, pleasure flashing in her eyes.

“Really? That was about 6 seconds only! My longest was 15 whole seconds! Well, I didn’t count well enough. It could be even 20”, - Angel boasted.

“Wow… Well, I could never do that. Mine are always small”, - Vaggie shrugged her shoulders.

“Can you fart again?”, - Angel asked.

“It’s too soon. I don’t know if I can get another one out… But I’ll try”, - Vaggie answered.

“And I kinda want to taste it so move your butt closer to my mouth”.

“Oh my gosh”, - Vaggie mumbled, covering her mouth once again: “This is insane”.

“I know, toots. But I really like tasting the gas. So please stop resisting. I know you want to do this – fart straight into my nasty mouth”, - Angel drawled flirtatiously.

Vaggie rolled her eyes at his silliness: “F-fine. I’ll try pushing it out”.

The moth demon tried her best and after about half a minute she got a weak creaky one out as another reeking breeze hit Angel. He seemed satisfied and savored it delightedly, letting her fart swim in his mouth. Then he swallowed the nasty puff of gas and it went straight to his tummy.

All the while the moth demon listened intently to the sounds coming from beneath her butt.

“You are a pig”, - she finally laughed, shifting to sit on his chest.

“Watch your mouth, bitch!” - Angel said, grabbing the moth demon once again and laying her down on her back before plumping his butt straight on her chest.

“Hey! How about slowing down you jerk?”, - Vagie called, hugging his waist.

“No way, toots! I have plenty of gas left. And I’m letting it out now, whether you want it or not!”, - Angel said playfully, then leaned forward before farting up a storm of putrid wind all blowing into Vaggie’s face.

She, however, didn’t mind, having missed that thick, fetid smell already.

“This type of smell is the sexiest. Eggy~”, - she commented, sniffing hard and patting his butt with both of her hands.

“You mean, you experienced fart sniffing before?”, - Angel asked.

“Yep”.

Angel looked interested: “With whom?”.

“Sit on my face and I’ll tell you”, - Vaggie answered playfully.

Angel did so, patiently expecting the answer.

“Okay”, - Vaggie’s muffled voice came from under his tush: “So, of course I did it with Charlie”. Angel closed his eyes and grinned, raising his head and feeling another gas bubble slipping out.

**Brrrpt**

Angel smirked cockily, listening to sniffing sounds intensifying.

“And also with a few of my colleagues from the brothel back when I was alive”, - Vaggie continued.

Angel cocked his leg and looked down in expectation.

**Prrroppt**

Angel really enjoyed the gas hitting Vaggie’s face beneath his raised buttcheek: “Ahh, this is so relieving. By the way, if you found out how many times I had fart sniffing sessions with loads of demons, you’d go insane. This type of porn IS well-liked too you know”, - Angel said.

“Of course!”, - Vaggie thought: “That studio produced a lot of fetish tapes as well. Glamorous persona or not, for freaks like me it’s always hot when a beauty rips their ass”.

Angle hopped off of her and proclaimed: “Alright, toots, I think you had enough time to build a little present for me down there, am I right?”.

Vaggie chuckled, sitting up on the bench with her legs spread: “You are right. How would you like to sniff it?”, - she looked at Angel, a slight malicious expresion in her eye..

“Hmmmm”, - Angel put on a hesitating behavior before sitting on the floor and patting Vaggie’s thighs: “I want to sniff it right from the source with you sitting like this~”.

As he shoved his nose in her crack, he snorted: “Well…. Smells like arousement! Did you like my farts that much, you dirty bitch?”, - he laughed, glancing at her.

“It appears I did”, - Vaggie answered simply. Her own farts got her going as well, however. The whole situation felt.. Spicy for her. Right then an adorable look of concentration appeared on the moth's face: “It’s coming, Angel”.

“Goodie!”, - he barked in cheer and snuck his nose back between her legs yet again.

Vaggie felt it exit her anus as a whispery bubbly fart discharged, tickling her sphincter and clouding between her legs. “Mmmmm, good as always”, - Angel said dreamily, inhaling it and making the most of her last bits of gas.

“Thanks”, - Vaggie relaxed, letting him enjoy that one.

Suddenly, both heard footsteps echoing distantly through the hall and hastily stood up.

Alastor turned around the corner. He walked up to the pair, finally breaking the magical border that stayed there for the half of the day.

"Ah, here's the lucky pair of supportive friends. Good to see you on your feet!", - he chirped mockingly.

Paying no absolute mind to Vaggie and Angel's personal space the radio demon stood annoyingly close to them and stared straight into their faces.

“Now, you two will take my suit from the cleaner’s tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.. Here is the bill and shall you ruin it in any more way before bringing it to me, I assure you that I….”.

As he described what he would do to them as a punnishment in the described case, both stealthily glanced at each other and seemingly shared the same idea. The moth and the spider let a little something flow out of their backsides.

Alastor finished his rant, steadily calming down: “… I hope I am clear. Oh, Christ on a stick!”, - Alastor suddenly exclaimed when an absolutely wretched combination of fould smells assaulted him. The deer demon hastily stepped back and wrinkled his nose, his hand half raised in inention to cover his face. 

“What is it, Smiles? Smelled something funny?”, - Angel teased.

“I say, something got his nose”, - Vaggie said, giggling visiously, amazed at how she got a new portion of gas so quickly. That soup must have did wonders to her insides. Or was it the salad…. As much as she liked spicy food, her tummy never tolerated it. It made her fart non-stop.

Alastor put his act together quite swiftly and sized the pair up with a cold stare, realising what had happened: “That was disgustingly childish of you”.

“You may call it that but I call it effective for repelling annoying individuals that go overboard with their threatening”, - Vaggie chuckled as Alastor’s eyes glowed menacingly at her, radio static buzzing in the air.

“Alright, alright, Smiles, we got it. Your suit will be back tomorrow safe and sound, now will you leave us for the rest of the day?”, - Angel asked tiredly, grasping Vaggie's arm as a warning.

Alastor did his best to calm himself down and reply as serenely as he could, demonstratively putting his arms behind his back and turning away from them: “Well, you two are of no interest for me now. You may go”.

“Are you sure?”, - Vaggie asked sarcastically.

In a snap Alastor turned around, his appearance turned full demonic and voice got filled with rage and more static: “YES”. That young sassy moth demon has increasingly gotten more on his nerves these days.

Vaggie flinched from how sudden the change was:. “Calm down”, - she said angrily: “You moody cuff”.

Angel grabbed the moth demon and dragged her away from the radio demon before she could say too much. Those two had a whole evening in front of them.

And a newly found way of spending time together.

They walked down the hall in silence. Then, the spider demon glanced at the moth.

“You know, Vags, it looks like you still need to work on your anger if you want to go to heaven”, - Angel chided her lightly. As he did, his backside gave out a little **PRFBT** sound. Angel, however, didn’t comment on it or react at all.

Vaggie slipped out a small squeaky _**pwoot** _in return and said: “I think I’d prefer to stay here in hell for just for a little longer~”.

Angel chuckled and gently hugged his moth friend as the pair walked into the grand hall and out to the streets of Pentagramm city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	5. Vox (giver) x Valentino (receiver)

Vox was confused and annoyed. Lately Valentino had been displaying a great affection for his rear. The pimp touched it so often the Tv demon overlord could roughly predict each time his boyfriend’s hand was going to be placed on that particular body part, Valentino either grabbing or pinching or slapping it, a cheeky sneer spreading on his face every time Vox turned around to stare angrily at him. Actually, it wouldn’t be so bad. No sense of personal space was something to be expected from Valentino. Being used to his boyfriend's antics Vox wouldn’t normally mind it. That said if it happened in private, not in public!

Vox wasn’t one of those demons who never bothered themselves with what the passer-bys thought of them. He was a Tv-overlord, all about building visual reputation so he always cared for a right self-demonstration and power display in front of other demons. And with the coming of Valentino’s new wave of weird sexual obsession, Vox’s anxiousness built inside of him even though he tried to appear composed on the outside. Valentino using Tv-demon’s body without permission made it seem like Vox wasn’t an overlord with his own power but one of the pimp’s inferior sex toys.

So, as soon as it started, Vox talked it out with Valentino. The moth demon started his defense out with showering him with compliments, then he pretended to be innocent and clueless, then attempted to make tv-demon feel like he was acting too dramatic about it but Vox was too assertive to retreat. After a while Valentino huffed and said: “Alright, hunnybuns, since you insist on throwing this little tantrum of yours, I promise to stop and never assault your patootie in public”.

To which Vox grabbed him by the collar to force the pimp to bend down and said sternly, his voice overcome by a demonic chorus, air glitching and cracking around them: “Not only will you promise but you will also actually cease doing this”.

About half a month passed, Valentino kept his word and never tried to display power over Vox in public again. But one day, while they were standing in the empty alleyway, waiting for the Velvet to join them for their daily shenanigans, Vox heard the pimp throwing his cigarette on the ground and using his foot to rub it into the pavement as usual. Right after that a slight spicy scent of hormones and arousal filled the air. Vox already knew what was going to happen. To Valentino’s credit – there were no other demons around so the promise still wasn’t being broken.

However, a touch of Vox’s private parts with no vocal warning was still irritating. So this time he was prepared for it. Tv-demon thought it wouldn’t hurt to try and catch the Valentino off guard in a rather unusual way. A gross one. How would the lustful pimp react to his boner being killed as a punishment for not minding his lover’s consent first?

Valentino’s hand grabbed his ass and gave it a hearty squeeze. “Why so sullen, Voxy?”, - he pouted mockingly, bending down to look into Vox’s eyes.

Vox stood still, his mind being somewhere else, or so it seemed.

“Is it me or did all the pizza you’ve accustomed to eating everyday lately take a toll on your backside fat, babe? It seems plumper than usual”, - Valentino chuckled.

However, as Vox didn’t say a word or move his attention away from the phone he was using to text Velvet, Valentino’s hand suddenly got hit with something. It was windy and very warm and came with a quiet groaning bubbly sound that rippled through the silence.

Valentino froze but still didn’t move his hand away. He did seem a little shocked though.

More than a few seconds passed and Vox began to feel annoyed. He just farted into Valentino’s hand! How was he still holding it against his body and not retreating it and screaming in disgust or something? THAT was the reaction the Tv-demon was looking for!

In a fit of irritation Vox looked at Valentino to give him his piece of mind and saw that the pimp was smiling at him now. What the fuck?

“What?”, - Valetino said: “I like what you just did. Congratulations, sugarcake, you just discovered one of my fetishes. Or should I say, unlocked, to speak your language?”, - he burst out laughing at his own little joke.

Then he dashed behind his boyfriend and slapped his butt. “I would like to see how you can surprise me with that thought in mind now, shortie-boo”.

Vox blinked a few times before turning away from Valentino and staring ahead, processing a wonderful new idea, a small cunning smile displayed on his screen.

********************************************************************************************************************

“Hey, Vox, I’m not in the mood for sex tonight. I’m fucked up and tired so I think I’ll just lie down”, - Valetino called, stumbling into their shared bedroom. He could tell his boyfriend was present from the sounds of usual hygiene routine coming from the bathroom.

“Sure thing, Val”, - Vox called back.

It was late evening, the hellish sky dome darkened and a faint light of the cooled down pentagram oozed through the window.

However, as soon as Valentino approached the bed, thick, smooth wires broke from under the floor and captured him, holding the moth firmly and lifted him up into the air. “Vox, what the fuck is this? I told you I’m not up to anything of the sort tight now”, - Valentino roared, jerking his limbs and staring furiously at the bathroom door.

However, as the door slowly opened and Vox emerged from the bathroom, Valentino’s anger dissolved with his attention overtaken by something he saw. Vox was dressed rather elegantly – a dainty blouse with frills and golden patterns and low rise pants that clasped his hips, buns and abdomen rather nicely. He stood next to the doorframe in a seductive pose, giving the pimp some time to consider the full picture.

Valentino whistled. “Ohhh, mama, looking like a snack right there, love, what’s the occasion?”, - he asked. It seemed that he would take him right then had those wires not held him in place. Vox has reached a new level of sexual skills – build desire inside of him from the zero point.

“Are you kidding me?”, - Vox scorned playfully: “Do I need an occasion to meet my lover appropriately after a long boring day of work?”, - he chirped flirtatiously unbuttoning his upper blouse to reveal a bit of smooth glossy skin of his neck. So luring to nibble on. So tender. The moth demon’s eyes gleamed in the darkness of the bedroom.

“This is getting interesting”, - Valentino grinned, squirming a little in a hard grasp of the wires: “Go on, maybe you can still fill me with need after all”. He was bluffing. He was already too excited to keep his fake composure. Only the cold night air seeping through the window crack could pacify him a little for a while. Vox must have left the crack to dispel the stuffiness of the air in the room.

Vox slowly approached the pimp, swaying his elastic hips and unbuttoning the blouse further showing off his chest and plump nipples. All the while the wires slowly lowered Valentino closer to the ground.

“Of course I will, but in your unfortunate state, can you do anything to be able to take advantage of this moment?”, - Vox said, standing very close the pimp and trailing his finger down Valentino’s cheek.

Valentino let out a delighted gasp when Vox rubbed his crotch against his body, kissing him behind the ear. Tv-demon’s tender breath warmed his sensitive skin.

The Pimp made his next effort to speed up the process. “Darling, you can’t wait forever either, I assume. Give me one on the lips, Voxy, will you?”, - Valentino growled with passion, using his teeth to tear the bowtie from Vox’s neck.

Vox pulled back from his lover’s head and gazed into his eyes. An alluring “raaawr” came from Valentino, who was holding the bowtie in his teeth and wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“How do you do that? The fastener was on the back”, - Vox asked amusedly, the moth demon’s face clutched between his palms.

“I have my secrets”, - Valentino giggled after spitting out the bowtie: “And I’d rather it wasn’t only me who has to do all the mouth action here”.

‘Oh, you”, - Vox purred: “Come here”.

Their lips touched each other and at the same time Valentino moaned into the kiss. Vox used a special trick to make his lips more tactile.

The pimp began to take over, savoring the cold and somewhat minty but enjoyable taste of Vox’s electronic lips. Vox had no trouble keeping up with his lover, smooching just as hard. His screen flashed pink, not from the shyness but to indicate the lust he was feeling right then. He kept his tongue to himself though.

Valentino was completely lost in wonderful feelings. Maybe his day wasn’t so shitty after all.

_**BRRRPT** _

A bassy brash sound came from somewhere below. Valentino’s eyes widened in surprise. The source of the sound, however, was pretty easy to guess.

After that Vox broke the kiss, giving Valentino a knowing look with his narrowed eyes and a wide cheeky smile: “Oh, pardon me, babe. Guess I spoiled the big present a little. You are too good at making me lose control~”.

Valentino felt his abdomen heat up at the full realization of the fact that the Tv-demon just passed gas for him again and clearly was ready to share more. His head almost swam from the desire to experience Vox’s backside wind up close.

“A little preview is always good”, - Valentino noted: “How about ripping one in my face then?”.

Vox’s eyes glowed with a flaring blue light at his words: “Now that’s the spirit! Coming right up!”.

Valentino closed his eyes to have his bodily sensations tell him what was going on. His heart pumped like crazy in his chest. He soon felt Vox’s butt, clad tightly in silk pants touch the tip of his nose.

Vox straightened his back and stood still, smirking foxily. Gas was rolling inside of him, closer to the exit with every minute. Whether Valentino would enjoy it or not, tv-demon will carry the whole gassy ordeal through. That’s what the pimp gets for becoming too handsy.

After a while, Vox relaxed and let loose another full-tone rumble which practically shook his butt.

**BRRRAAAPT**

Tv-demon struck his tongue out and raised his leg to help the gas pass more swiftly. An impressive gust of rotten wind swarmed around Valentino’s nose. Valentino felt like his nose was put inside a heated oven – Vox’s gas was very ripe and hot up close. The mere thickness of it made Valentino gag a little. He sniffed it hard, sensing an odor similar to spoiled milk, rotten vegetables and shit combined. The combination was very noxious and…. addicting.

“Hope you get used to the smell because by the time I’m done, you are going to reek of it”, - Vox teased, patting his pudgy gurgling belly though the thin cloth of his blouse.

Then he grabbed Valentino’s head and pressed his face hard into his ass. The pants’ cloth kept a quite bit of the stench in and Valentino felt as if he laid his face on a smelly muggy pillow. “Sniff this shit”, - Vox ripped his butt again, a bubbly discharge droning out of it, another nice pocket of gas released directly into Valentino’s nostrils and mouth. Valentino groaned loudly in pleasure, inhaling it hard. He rubbed his thighs together beneath his coat but it didn’t give the intended effect as his risen boner demanded a more operative attention.

“Must be hard not to be able to touch your longing member down there, huh? Well, you’ll have to be patient, my love”, - Vox chuckled darkly, a small **pfft** slipping out of his butt crack.

“Shut up and sit on my face already”, - Valentino demanded. He was breathing rapidly and beads of sweat built on his forehead, his cock throbbing madly beneath his clothes driving him insane.

Vox looked at him and cackled.

“Try not to get a heart attack there, babe, I still need you to test my worse outbursts”, - tv-demon said: “But let me prepare better for that”.

Vox made the wires plop Valentino down on bed. The pimp lied on his back, his body still held tightly by the wires. He tried to take deep breaths and patiently wait for the next thing to happen.

Vox stood next to bed, and Valentino heard the rustle of pants being pulled down.

Soon Vox climbed onto the bed and plopped his ass down unceremoniously on the pimp’s face. Now Tv-demon’s butt cheeks felt even softer, the underwear hugged them very snuggly, pronouncing their curvature more than the pants did.

For Valentino being crushed by Vox’s ass was more intense than having his head pressed into them. He hummed contently and nuzzled the soft tush.

“Get ready for the bombing”, - Vox joked and let the huge barrage of gas he held inside of his colon rush out. A thunderous blast attacked Valentino’s face, Tv-demon’s ass vibrated harder than before.

**BBBRRRAAAAAUUURRRpppptptptpppfffff**

A ripe barrage of flatus got stuck in the tight space, giving Valentino no other choice but to start breathing it. Not that he complained.

“Heheh, what a clear sound”, - Vox commented: “I think it could be used for a mad dubstep track”,

As he laughed as his own silly joke, Valentino peppered his soft rear with passionate kisses – starting with the buttocks themselves and ending with a direct kiss on the butt hole. All of that made Vox fidget a little and gasp with a surprised smile, his screen tinted light pink.

“Woah! Take it easy, babe!”, - Vox exclaimed: “Well, since you are this active, I think I have a task for you”.

Tv-demon rose a bit from his position so that his butt hovered above Valentino’s face, last puffs of gas breaking free and lingering in the air between them. The pimp concentrated on the Vox’s voice calling from above: “I’m freeing your arms. But don’t you dare begin the masturbation part without my permission – or else you are not getting more. Understood?”.

“Yeah, what do I do with my hands then?”, - Valentino asked, as the wires that were holding his arms in place released them and got pulled to the sides.

Vox snickered: “Spread my cheeks and cup your lips against my hole so I can give you a tasty treat”.

Valentino immediately did as told. With a relieved “aaaah~” and a bubbly sound Vox pushed out another blurt of gas which made Valentino’s cheeks puff a bit. The pimp urgently swallowed part of it and thoroughly savored the rest with his tongue, moaning once again. It tasted so bad it was good. He wanted more.

“You do well at self-control when you want to, Val”, - Vox said gently as the wires shot back and grabbed Valentino’s arms, pinning them to bed again. Tv-demon sat back on Valentino’s face, shuffling in a way to shove the moth’s face deeper into his fleshy fetid cave.

“Now, feel free to taste this one”.

Valentino opened his mouth and strung his tongue out in anticipation.

**PFFFFRAAAAAPppttt**

Vox’s opened pucker brushed over Valentino’s tongue, its shape barely concealed by the tight cloth. Pretty soon a brassy wave of rotten wind rolled out of it. Valentino gulped down the unbearably hot moist mist as sweat ran down his face from how humid it was. He moaned in pleasure when the stinky wind travelled down his own body. All the while Vox chuckled at he sounds his boyfriend was making.

“Who knew a great Valentino could act so desperate for a little dose of stinky gas”, - he teased, rubbing his perky butt against the pimp’s face.

“A little?”, - Valentino managed to think sarcastically even though it was hard for him to think straight at the moment.

In his heavenly state the moth demon didn’t even notice that Vox’s wires have unbuttoned his lower coat, pants and pulled down the front part of his underwear, exposing his cock.

Valentino noticed the pleasant breeze of the evening air sweep against his member only when Vox repositioned himself in a way that his ass covered only Valentino’s mouth and towered over his nose.

“So, do I get to touch it?”, - Valentino asked, his voice muffled by Vox’s butt.

“Of course not, babe, as I said, be patient”, - Vox answered slyly.

The next fart started out windy before breaking into a very loud whiny tone. At the end it was so forceful it burned Vox’s asshole. “Oh fuck, it felt so good”, - Vox drawled dreamily. At the very same moment Valentino felt a wire circle around his cock and start stroking it.

The pimp shook as two pleasing things happened at the same time – another burst of sour aroma reaching his nose and his dick being taken care of for him. Vox looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of Valentino’s dreamy facial expression. After the rough facesitting the latter was a sight to behold – his antennae disheveled, face red, eyelids a bit heavy from the toxic smell overdose, breath hitched. Nevertheless, Valentino looks very satisfied.

The stroking slowly gained a bigger tempo. Valentino buckled his hips and drooled in pleasure as Vox leaned forward and cut the cheese again, a strained painful release brushing from under his buttocks.

**pffffrrRRRUuUuUuuPPPPPt**

“Ohh, fuck”, - Vox let out a glitch sigh: “Vegetable meals always make me so gassy. This is why I never have them before going live”.

Tv-demon’s own ass brand reached his sensors. That caused Vox to circuit a bit, electric sparkles flying off of his head. After calming down he fanned the air comically: “Or else I may suffocate myself on air in my own studio”.

Valentino laughed: “Your butt is fucking savage babe”. Vox gritted his teeth, pushing the next one out. With a wet **BLRUUPT** another putrid wave of gas covered Valentino. The wires raised the tempo drawing his climax nearer.

The pimp marveled at the large puffs of gas approaching his nose. He was impressed at his lover still going strong with the farting.

Meanwhile Vox pulled his underwear down and crawled over to his penis. Then he squeezed it between his bare buttcheeks. Glancing at Valentino, he winked and a gentle squeaky hiss broke against the sensitive stimulated skin. Then a large airy popping expulsion shot out of Tv-demon’s anus and tickled Valentino’s dick. That was too much and a generous burst of sperm shot out of the pimp’s member’s head, landing on Vox’s back, Valentino’s coat and the covers. Valentino moaned, spurting his semen. It seemed to him that he could smell that last discharge from far away. Maybe it was because the scent of Vox’s gas was burned into his nostrils by then.

The wires disappeared, releasing the limped pimp, who panted, beads of sweat still visible on his forehead.

Tv-demon pulled his underwear back up.

“How was it, babe?”, - Vox inquired, sitting beside his lover looking rather proud of himself. Weakly Valentino turned his head towards his lover and gently cupped Tv-demon’s cheek with his hand.

Tv demon didn’t seem to feel the slightest bit shy about everything that had happened.

Valentino suddenly found his strength. He pounced on Vox and pinned him against the bed, kissing his neck lovingly.

“How was it?”, - the pimp breathed out: “It was amazing. So amazing you got me going again, sugar. I feel almost no fatigue now”. Valentino planted another kiss against his shoulder. “I guess you could say it was magical”, - the moth demon finally joked.

“The magic stinks then”, - Vox joked back, making a face at the noxious odor coming from his lover’s face, his screen displaying a slight blush. Valentino laughed heartily as his hand snuck into Vox’s underwear. “After such a performance it is a little unfair for me to leave you without your own… final release, don’t you think?”.

“You take the lead now, babe”, - Vox cooed giving the pimp a seductive look and patting his arm encouragingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	6. Angel (giver) x Husk (receiver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a brief mention of scat

“This day sucks ass”, - Husk grumbled before taking a good swing out of the bottle of booze and dropping his lower body onto the bar counter. His ears pressed flatly against his head signifying cat demon's weariness, his breathing was swallow and came in small stiffled breaths.

There was a large heat wave occurring in hell and every sinner in Pentagram city, which of course included the ones residing in the Hazbin hotel, was practically dying from high temperature and a lack of light air to breathe.

For a furry demon like Husk it was ten times worse. He’d rather have that blasted fur of his shaved off than suffer from being boiled alive beneath it. Husk actually tried doing just that but Charlie caught him in the act and prevented it from happening. She knew he would regret doing that later so she persistently asked him to try and suffer the day through. She also reminded him that the weather will get better later on.

Being a hell spawn, Charlie was one of the many original hell residents who weren’t affected by the density of blazing hot air. They were used to it since the day they were born, lucky bastards, Husk thought.

However, the princess, typically for her, felt very bad for the cat demon so she set up an electronic fan next to Husk to help him cool off. That was a nice move of her. Husk was more than content to relish in the nice cool air stream ruffling his fur.

Now that the weather heat didn’t bother him as much, another kind of heat overtook his thoughts. Husk let out a feline growl, rubbing his paw between his legs. A rather prominent something was going to rise if he thought more about what he had witnessed earlier in the backyard. To make matters weirder, that wasn’t a memory he’d normally expect himself to pay too much attention to. Yet he did.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Emerging from the hotel's backyard exit doors Husk cautiously stepped outside and felt like the hair on his body was set on fire. As fast as he could he wobbled towards the tent that was set up not far away from the pool.

Uppon arriving Husk saw Alastor already lying there on a deck-chair. Another few deck-chairs were standing nearby in a row. To Husk’s surprise, the deer demon’s face was red. He looked really exhausted and barely reacted to the cat demon joining him.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Vaggie were getting the pool ready for everyone, preparing all the supplies and figuring out how to use them. Niffty was cleaning the floor of said pool.

The thing was, Alastor tried helping them earlier too but unfortunately he wasn’t one of the sinners who could handle the heat for a long time. After the idiot tried to use his powers to fill the pool in an instant, it delivered a harsh blow to his source of energy and allowed the heat to chine through his weakened power coat and worsen his condition.

Since Charlie knew something like that could happen to someone, she organized a tent beforehand.

When she saw Alastor stumbling to the ground, red faced and panting, she helped him up and swept him under the tent to rest. “That’s what happens when you rely on your powers too much. Maybe this will teach you not to flash them when it's not needed”, - the radio demon heard Vaggie say hortatively through the ring in his ears.

After Vaggie told Husk that moving story, the latter started lecturing Alastor about that too. The radio demon, still too weak, tried to stop him by half-heartedly hitting the table’s surface with his fist as a non-verbal order to shut up. That had no effect on Husk’s endless stream of nagging. Alastor was still too limped to use his magic on the elder demon so he had no choice but to lie there and listen to Husk scolding him about how he should learn not to overestimate himself, not to show off etc.. All he could do was to emit a quiet raspy static in response. 

Just when Husk got tired of talking, he saw Angel waltzing to the girls, a cocktail held casually in one hand. He was dressed in a summer-styled yellow outfit consisting of a striped small skirt, two-buttoned shirt with the matching cloth pattern and sandals with dainty clasps covered in sequins.

“Hey can’t you two broads speed up?” – the spider whined in his usual brass manner: “If you spend more time talking than filling the fucking pool we won’t be able to use it till the next cleanse”, - he joked.

“Why don’t you actually help us for once if you want to use it so badly, smartass?”, - Vaggie snapped at him, throwing the detail she was holding to the ground in a fit of irritation.

“Why the hell should I, sweetheart?”, - Angel histrionically clasped his hands to his chest: “I’m the client, not the staff here! So yeah, step it up, will ya?”, - Angel replied, waving his hand dismissively at the girls causing the moth girl to fume with anger and Charlie to pat her arm soothingly.

“Angel, if you are not going to help us, you can go sit under the tent – you’ll feel better under the shadow of it. We’ll be quick”, - Charlie told the spider. Vaggie rolled her eyes meaning to say: “Why do you pamper every undeserving asshole in this place?”.

Angel sighed dramatically: “Fine…. I will…. I guess waiting another couple of hours in this awful weather is not that unbearable if you insist on saying so”, - he continued complaining, this time placing a hand on his forehead. But then spider’s gaze fell on the tent he haven’t noticed before. His eyes lit up with the same malice everyone who encountered his vulgar antics knew a bit too well. “Actually that may not be so bad after all”, - he drawled: “Luckily for you there are some yummy dishes I gotta see. You may work in peace for now”. And in a moment he was gone.

“Thanks god”, - Vaggie muttered under her breath finishing constructing the water pump: “I was close to choosing the best thing out of everything we have to hit him with”.

The pornstar skipped joyfully towards the tent and slowly stepped under it.

“Heeey, fuffbooty, did ya miss me?”, - Angel hovered over Husk, inches away from his muzzle to which Husk groaned in annoyance. To make matters worse, the spider leaned the glass in a way that his drink dripped a little on the cat demon’s chest. It was obvious Angel did that on purpose.

After the time spent under the tent Husk didn’t feel much better since he couldn’t breathe normally with the air being so unbearably stifling. Angel (who, despite sweating profusely and breathing heavily seemed to handle the heat much better) didn’t make the situation any better with his aggravating behavior.

“Miss you? Since when? Two minutes ago when you whined this fucking drink out of me? Choke on it”, - Husk snarled weakly, not even bothering to pay enough attention to his chest being soaked. Fuck that. The only thing he wanted was peace and quiet.

To that Angel shook his head disapprovingly.

“Well, you were HIRED to give out drinks, am I not mistaken? Oh pooh, nobody wants to do their job at this place I guess. How incompetent”, - Angel teased, sitting down on the edge of Husk’s deck-chair and scratching the cat’s chin with his finger.

“Well at least you are doing your job of being an annoying pest very well, I’ll give you the credit”, - Alastor grinned at him. The misfortune he got into earlier that day made him act especially snide and also prompted him to lash his irritation out on spider. Besides, he got tired of Angel spoiling their serene moment as well.

Angel turned around to face the radio demon. “Look who’s talking – a show-off who never considered the limit to his abilities. Oh, it must have been incredibly embarrassing to turn into a gasping mess in front of the ladies who you love to impress soooo much”, - Angel mocked the radio demon in a fake pitying voice. Spider could see that despite the deer’s facial expression struggling to remain stoic his eyes were slowly getting filled with murderous intent. 

But Angel would not be himself if he didn’t deliver a final blow to his opponent. “So much for a powerful and feared radio demon”, - Angel cooed, walking past them: “But since you are in a perfect shape to sass me, I guess you deserve a little something in return~”.

Angel stopped in front of Alastor, his back turned on him. Spider’s rear was just above the deer demon’s face. Alastor didn’t realize what that was for before….

**_BLLAaRpT_ **

Husk watched Angel’s light skirt get blown upwards by a powerful wet fart. It revealed the pink panties bottom of his swimsuit. Alastor flinched from the sudden loud noise and crawled back in his deck-chair in a vain attempt of getting away from whatever has escaped Angel’s ass.

Because of how stuffy the air was the stench spread rather rapidly beneath the tent.

“ANGEEEL!!”, - Alastor screeched, fanning the air with his hand as Angel laughed maniacally and ran away. The deafening sound of enraged radio demon’s feedback filled the air.

“He’s acting like a naughty child”, - Husk thought with contempt.

“Gross!”, - Vaggie commented from far away.

"More like hot!", - Niffty replied. Vaggie gave her a dirty look.

“Vaggie, don’t ease your grip on the pump!”, - Charlie said, rolling her eyes at Angel’s childish antic.

Finally, after a few minutes, the princess cried out: “That’s it! The pool is ready! Who’s up for a swim?”. Charlie looked at everyone eagerly waiting for their reaction.

“YAAAAAY!”, - Niffty ran towards the margin and jumped into the water getting a good splash of water onto the girls. Charlie and Vaggie screamed in surprise, breaking into a fit of giggles and jumping into the pool as well.

Alastor seemed to calm down and feel much steadier on his feet. With a snap of his fingers he changed into his swimming suit and muttered under his breath: “Ah, what the hell. Have to cool off before teaching a certain multi-limbed pest a lesson, am I right?”. He chuckled heartily narrowing his eyes slyly at Husk: "Try joining us, Husker, you could use a few swimming lessons". The the deer demon stepped from under the tent and walked away to join the others.

Husk merely stayed in place and turned to his side. “Yeah right”, - he muttered huffishly: “No way I am getting my fur soaked and stuck all over my body”, - he shivered and then sneered gibingly: “I guess the spider idiot just deprived himself of the opportunity to try the pool water. If he shows up, Alastor will end him”.

Right then he saw Angel sweep his upper clohtes off, run towards the pool, jump a few meters up into the air and land into the water right next to the Alastor, splashing him all over. The radio demon, who didn’t except that to happen, could be heard letting out a loud scream which got a small chuckle out of Husk.

“Yep, he’s going to get murdered”, - Husk said to himself, watching Alastor’s eyes glow red and Angel laugh nervously and back away from the angered deer in the distance.

***************************************************************************************************************

Husk feels hot and bothered. For some reason he can’t stop thinking about that one time Angel passed gas in front of him.

Despite what others could think, the rude and abrasive cat demon had always considered ripping ass in somebody’s presence a huge taboo. That’s why somebody cutting cheese noisily in public always came as shocking to him. The old demon himself felt a bit embarrassed when he accidentally let a fart slip out in front of somebody. He tried not to show his feelings regarding those moments though.

But Angel did that so shamelessly, so boldly as if there was nothing generally wrong with that. And for some reason Husk could not stop recalling that perfectly shaped well-groomed body producing something like that… A very unusual combination, Husk thought.

It was just a childish act, another result of Angel’s characteristic insanity and reckless self-demonstration, but damn that was extremely hot.

“Fuck”, - Husk grumbled, dropping his elbows on the bar counter, his own body driving him crazy.

“What got you all hot and bothered Husky?”, - a familiar nasal voice rang above his head.

Husk jumped and hissed at the abrupt intrusion of his personal space. Angel’s face was too close to his face, just like always. After Alastor has plucked big chuncks of hair from his thighs, the spider put on purple leggings to go with his skirt.

“You look like you’re gonna start touching yourself any moment now”, - Angel teased, affectionately running a hand down the cat’s back which got his arm slapped away by Husk.

“What made you think that?”, - Husk asked, clutching his fists.

“Duh, my job has its benefits, doesn’t it? I’ve long learned to recognize a pussy in heat when I see one”, - Angel joked, sitting on the chair and crossing his legs: “Now, now, don’t look so angry, it’s perfectly normal to get “excited” from time to time”, - he cooed, reaching for Husk’s cheek with his hand. Before he could brush it, the cat demon grabbed his arm and pressed it down onto a bar harshly.

“What do you want? It it’s a drink, hurry and order, if it’s one of your shitty sexual approaches, beat it. I’m not in the mood for any of your bullshit”, - Husk said angrily.

Angel giggled: “Quite a temper you have there, sweetcheeks”, - he licked his lips making the elder demon grimace in repulse: “Bring me ‘Sunrise delux’ will you baby?”.

Husk rolled his eyes and turned to the shelves to moodily grab the needed ingredients to mix. As he picked the right bottles he took a moment to get his feelings under control. The appearance of someone who got him horny in the first place made it hard to calm down his lower body calling at the moment.

Finally feeling like he would handle it, Husk turned around to place the things on the bar counter.

And then his face got encountered by a soft fluffy object.

It was Angel’s rear. The spider has pulled down his lower clothes, turned around and waited for the cat demon to see his backside.

Just like with Alastor, without giving a confused cat a single second to understand what was going on, Angel smiled devilishly and let a rather big barrage of gas slip out with a deafening sound.

**BRRRAPT**

“Shit! That was fucking loud!”, - Angel cackled at the sultry noise his own rear made.

The gas escaped his butt cheeks and washed over Husk’s muzzle. The acrid hot stench of cooked eggs was too much for the cat demon’s sensitive nose. Husk dropped the bottles, retching and covering his muzzle. As much as interested he was with Angel's farting before, now he felt a bit sick from such a sudden gas attack.

He almost felt bad for Alastor after receiving the same experience as he did.

Angel quickly pulled his skirt and leggings back up, humming a little tune. “Don’t you think I haven’t noticed exactly how you looked at me when I blew my bum at the pool, Husky. But since I’m feeling generous today, you can come to my room if you want more”, - Angel winked at the cat demon before walking away very slowly, hoping that….

“Hey!”.

Husk rushed from the bar counter, and stopped in the middle of the lobby. With his heart madly thumping, Angel stopped to look at him smugly, feeling like he won something.

“You think you can fucking wink and walk away after a stunt like that?!”, - Husk bellowed at him.

“Husky, I just said you have all the chances to follow me. Even though an impressive length between your legs tells me you might not be able to walk straight right now”, - Angel taunted Husk, his stare shifting downside.

Husk’s anger dissolved instantly when he looked down as well and noticed a rather pronounced boner sticking out of his fur. He let out a small meow of embarrassment and covered it with his hands and also his body with wings for more security.

Angel laughed at how cute it was and walked up to him. “Oh you poor sweetheart, here let ol’ Angie take care of you~”.

“No! Stay back you deranged cretin!”, - Husk cried out: “I don’t need your help!”. He tried waving his hands at spider to shoo him away but to no avail as his shameful raging boner made him cover it with his hands once again. Husk grunted in helpless anger as Angel stood beside him patiently waiting for his little tantrum to come to an end. Like a carnivore watching his prey.

Right then an angry voice resounded in the lobby: “What is all this noise? The weather is already killing us all, stop making it even worse with your yelling!”. Vaggie rushed into the room, using a little hand fan to cool some air around her.

Angel scowled at the moth: “Sheesh way to ruin another fun moment you nosy bitch. I just got things spicy around here!”.

“Cry me a river”, - Vaggie replied: “By the way, Husk, you should be at the counter. Our new patrons might be back in a few moments so get back to work!”.

“Excuse me, miss pain-in-the-butt”, - Angel said: “But as you can see, Husk is injured!”. Those words made the cat demon glance at Angel in confusion to which the spider pinched his back lightly to give the elder demon a cue.

“Can’t you see for yourself?”, - Agnel continued, masterfully faking a hint of justified anger in his voice: ”You know, the evidence is all there - bottles broken on the floor, him covering the wound –”, - he gestured to Husk covering himself with wings.

The latter finally emerged from his stupor and muttered: “Ugh yeah, it’s a big wound. Got a piece of glass stuck in it”. To that Angel hummed in approval happy Husk was playing along.

While looking unconvinced, Vaggie decided it was for the best to try and trust them for once. After all, Husk could really have been hurt. She kept silent, watching them intently without blinking.

“So..”, - without letting Vaggie say another word, Angel hugged Husk’s back and pushed him towards the hall: “If you don’t mind, I’m taking the pussycat away to tend his wound before it gets infected or something”.

As Angel gently led Husk down the hall towards his bedroom he was still irritated with Vaggie.

“Little bossy fucker”, - Angel grumbled, leading Husk to his room: “Have any strength to make it to my room, Husky baby? Say, you do know the air in my room is cooler than the air in other rooms including the lobby, right? I got myself a nicely situated accomodation after all”, - the spider broke into an airy laughter..

“Shut up”, - Husk grumbled making Angel roughly pat his shoulder.

“Is that any way to treat someone who’s trying to help you, hmmm? Oh well, your assy attitude is what makes you so adorable so I forgive you. By the way, you have always tempted me to.. soften you”, - Angel purred into Husk’s ear and kissed its tip which made cat demon’s cheeks heat up.

Angel being so close and so sexually assertive got on Husk’s last nerves. The cat demon pushed Angel away: “Enough! I can walk myself!”.

“So, you are just going to go to your room and avoid your prize for being such a good actor?’ ,- Angel asked, stroking his lips seductively with his fingertip.

Husk facepalmed, his face flaming and mind racing. He might have guessed just what Angel wanted to do with him. And yet he decided to play dumb for just a little longer to get things straight. “What is the deal here? What are you intending to do?”, - he finally asked Angel, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s not about what I will do but what my ass can do!”, - Angel circled around Husk making him turn around on spot to keep the spider in his eyeshot: “And you seem like you would make an excellent fart slave. Your cute little nose is so sensitive it's **benefitial** ”, - Angel smirked, booping Husk’s muzzle to which the cat demon snorted and rubbed his face.

At the very same moment, Angel’s tummy emitted a noisy growl. The spider placed his hand on his lower body to rub it. Then he flashed a honeyed seductive smirk at Husk: “Hear that? I’m cooking quite a treat for you down there~”. His belly growled a few more times, making the spider moan softly.

Those noises alone made Husk feel excited. He was very intrigued; he wanted to experience a less fabulous side of Angel, a dirtier one. Just like he himself was. That must have been the reason for why Husk wanted Angel to display a gross behavior in front of him – it was a chance to tarnish Angel’s polished image.

But still… It felt so wrong.

“I…. Why should I succumb to your freaky sexual fetch? I never said I wanted to do something like that, dammit!”, - Husk roared, his eyes darting around. If it wasn’t for the fur covering his face, Angel would have been able to see it turning bright red from shame.

“Awww, come on, you are being all questions no play. It’s clear as day you want more of my gas so stop pretending to be such a damn prude. Besides, what if I won’t give you such an opportunity anymore?”, - Angel pouted.

Husk kept silent.

“That’s tight! It might be your only chance if you refuse now”, - Angel said cheerfully: “But if you agree to my terms….”.The spider fell silent with a meaningful beam on his face.

Husk scowled once again. So the fucker was manipulating him now?

“You were being such a good kitty when you let me… “steal” you from the lobby”, - Angel chuckled: “Now if only you kept this behavior up, I would help you indulge in your most dirty secret desire~ Think about it, Husky’.

Angel turned around to grab his room door’s handle and paused. With a tender “Nggghh” escaping his lips Angel pushed his muscles and a huge windy fart boomed from under his skirt.

**PRRRPppfft**

A splash of putrid gas came out strong enough to raise the cloth just like that one time at the pool, revealing his cute ass.

“Woah, for such a calm hot day like today I sure can make it windy”, - Angel joked, fanning his backside with one hand and covering his mouth with another pretending to be shy. Opening the door, he entered the room, watching Husk’s reaction over his shoulder.

Husk’s boner throbbed madly and his mind, overworked by heat, finally shut off. The faint scent of Angel’s gas tickled his nostrils and this time he calmly sniffed it.

It tempted him.

The cat demon followed the spider into his room. As he did so, he walked into the dispersing gust of the released wind which allowed him to get a stronger whiff of that desired eggy smell.

“Good boy”, - Angel purred, watching Husk walk to the center of the room and stand there idly waiting for what would come next.

Locking the door shut so that no one would disturb them, Angel laid down on the bed on his side. The skirt was hiked and folded on spider’s waist to reveal his booty. Then he beckoned Husk with his finger.

Husk slowly approached and dropped to his knees. He stuffed his nose into Angel’s snuggly butt crack. It was clutched by a smooth fabric of soft leggings which pronounced Angel's cheeks making his butt very fun to sniff and touch. Spider pulled his knees closer to his belly so that it was easier for Husk to do so.

Another portion of gas built very swiftly inside of Angel’s stomach. The spider hummed happily – of course it did! He had a lot of diary that day; it was bound to make him endlessly flatulent up until the very evening. And now that he has found a nice toy for him to gas up, he was able to make Husk encounter the sheer power of his intensities’ frustration!

The spider brushed his hair back, gleefully watching Husk’s awaiting facial expression. When he felt it was time to fart, he cocked his leg and a booming bass-heavy ripper bombarded Husk’s nose. As Angel heard his butt rage like that, his smile got even wider. Once again, the boiling hot eggy gas made Husk’s nasal hairs stand on end with its potency. However strangely enough now he felt a bit used to the smell. Husk sniffed hungrily, simultaneously stroking his dick in a fresh fit of satisfied arousal.

“Yeeees, I was right when I figured you would like that”, - Angel cooed, watching a horny Husk pleasure himself. That was a completely new experience and a sight to behold. Spider felt an immense delight knowing he made an old man smell his fart straight from his little butt. He wanted to give him more.

With Husk distracted by his perverted state Angel carefully put his leg around Husk’s neck. After that he roughly used his ankle to press the cat’s head as hard into his posterior as possible. “Though I think you had too much of cleaner air to breathe. No fun, babe. And for that I’m about to absolutely destroy your nose!”, - Angel teased.

Husk said something but his voice was muffled by Angel’s soft ass. However, it felt very nice so the cat demon quickly calmed down and closed his eyes, waiting for the next expulsion.

Content with Husk’s compliance, Angel stuck his tongue out playfully and strained his bubbling guts. A wet bubbling discharge blasted from his behind, trapping Husk with only rotten vapors to inhale. Not that he minded – a wet spot forming on Angel’s pants was a nice touch adding a new scent of mucus to the smell of flatulent outburst.

The gas was so ripe, it made Husk’s mind go foggy. But he didn’t object at all. He just wanted to sniff what Angel’s stink oven had to offer him and he got plenty.

However, pretty soon Husk tapped Angel’s thigh and spider released the elder demon, inspecting his behavior with a cocky smile on his face. He knew just how bad his farts were and wondered how far the cat would go.

Husk gasped for air a little but otherwise seemed okay. Angel said: “You know, all of this is missing something. How about I free my patootie of all this cloth just for you”. Husk sat on the floor watching the porn star stand up and slowly pull his leggings and panties down, revealing the milk-white hips and abdomen before the skirt fell down to cover them once again. Though, the tip of his penis was still visible, but that wasn’t the main focus for the cat at the time. Husk licked his lips in anticipation of an even closer contact with Angel’s ass.

Angel stood on his knees in front of bed and laid his upper body on the sheets so that his bare butt, covered by skirt, popped up in Husk’s direction.

Husk watched Angel wiggle his bum letting a short bubbly squelch escape his anus which made the skirt’s hem flutter a bit, revealing a bit of spider demon’s butt cheeks. As the cat demon crawled closer, the released gas bubble hit him straight in the face.

“I just can’t hold it in anymore”, - Angel sighed dreamily, laying his head on his folded arms, eyes half-lidded and watching Husk’s every movement.

Husk was glad to take initiative. He raised Angel’s skirt, spread his buttocks and started licking his hole with his rough tongue.

“Ahhhh, baby, you knew just what I needed. More!”, - Angel cried out, wiggling his butt cutely in synch with Husk’s tongue action. The spider relaxed so much that a mild portion of gas slipped out with a tuba like **pwwoOOot** sound, enveloping Husk's tongue.

After getting bored with licking Husk reached Angel’s belly and started massaging it. The cat demon wasn't good at multitasking so he stopped licking. His nose propped against the spider’s warm rubbery butthole.“D-don’t stop! A bit upwards Husky!”, - Angel requested, revelling in the feeling of Husk's fingers gently rubbing his soft tummy. Husk started massaging his upper stomach which helped another pocket of gas move closer to the colon.

“Ohhhh I feel another one brewing”, - Angel drawled.

The spider relaxed, letting the next fart start out as series of brash crackling rumbles brushing from his muscle ring. Husk watched his plump pink anus open and close to let each fart pass. Finally the release blended into a rich popping. To Angel it felt immensely heavenly. He laid his head on bed and closed his eyes in pure bliss: “Aaaahhhh, much better~”.

Husk inhaled the putrid miasma through his nose and a pleased smile spread across his face. The hot air made the gas feel extra warm and stinky and it was driving him mad with arousal. His hand raised the tempo of wild mastrubation, drudgingly stroking his swollen penis. The cat demon got lost in a moment, the sweet stench making his senses go crazy.

“Hey, Husky, you know what a spider is good for? Trapping his victim! I think you haven’t had enough contact with my ass yet!”.

Once Husk snapped back to reality, he saw Angel lying on his back, his butt on the edge of the bed, legs up in the air. The spider used his lower hands to grab Husk’s head and press his nose once again into his fluffy butt cheeks.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully and narrowing his eyes at the cat demon, Angel inquired sweetly: “Husky, be a good boy and tell me what you like about my farts”.

Not ceasing stroking his penis Husk took a moment to think before shakily replying: “I… I like how bad they are…. Ugh… What do you fucking eat?!”.

Angel laughed. A loud bubbly honk blasted into Husk’s awaiting nose as the spider sighed sensually in relief, the smell becoming a little more toxic than before. The cat demon took that puff of gas without a problem.

Angel continued: “Good, what else? Don’t make me wait too long~”.

“They are so.. noisy”, - Husk managed to think of another compliment.

**Bfffpt**

Another coax release was pushed towards Husk’s muzzle like a little hurricane.

Angel’s belly grumbled very wetly. “Ooowwwie, why does it always have to hurt”, - he whined, kicking his legs.

Husk didn’t have enough patience to wait any longer. He forcefully pushed his paw straight into Angel’s bloated belly.

“Ahhh, Husk!...”.

Angel didn’t have time to speak as his body reacted faster and a huge windy release sputtered from his ass uncontrollably, blowing Husk’s fur back. However, the cat demon didn’t flinch, sniffing the rotten windy stream aggressively and heartily.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRUUUUUUUuuuuurppppptptptpfffffff

Silence ensued for a little while, both of them shocked by such a monstrous fart. Then the leftovers of that large gas torrent slowly hissed their way out of Angel’s bum.

“God, I love guys that take the initiative”, - Angel limped at the feeling the excessive dose of gas leave his body. He was starting to feel much less bloated.

The spider stood up and put his shorts back on. Angel knew it wasn’t over as a small portion of gas swarmed in his intensities still. When he sat up on bed, a creaky bubbly **bllurpt** brushed from between his thighs ticking his butt and making him giggle coyly.

Husk sat down in front of his crotch and sniffed it forcibly trying to catch the smell of that last fart as well. Angel laughed and patted his head: “Steady, steady, boy. Give me a moment. Ngggh”.

Angel leaned back and slowly processed the next portion out. It started with a wet groaning tone before abruptly remitting up into a gross squelch. A very loud and wet one. Angel and Husk’s eyes grew wide at that particularly rude sound.

After staying in a frozen postion for a couple of seconds Angel quickly stood up and blushed as Husk looked puzzled at his sudden change in behaviour.

“Opps, looks like I overdid it a bit”, - the spider said nervously in half-whisper, Husk could feel he was embarrassed despite trying to play it off in a humorous manner.

When Angle rushed towards the bathroom, Husk’s sharp cat vision caught a sight of a little brown spot on his shorts. It could be seen briefly when Angel’s skirt was blown upwards by his rapid bolt towards the toilet.

After the door closed behind Angel, Husk slowly approached and leaned on it.

“I’ll be in here for a while. I’m sorry I can’t do this more. I really need to take a big shit”, - Angel’s voice called through the door.

“You did more than enough you stupid pest. Thank you”, - Husk chuckled, brushing his forehead against the door. A hissy fart could be heard being discharged into the toilet bowl.

“Heh, you’re welcome, pussycat. I did my best”, - Angel could be heard laughing before squeezing another fart out. He was clearly ready to poop.

Husk left the room to give Angel some privacy.

In the next morning when the heat has vanished, Husk felt a lot better. However, because of how hot it was the whole night, he couldn’t sleep at all. As a result, he left the bed early and went to the bar counter to dust the glasses. Because of sleepless night his eyelids felt heavy and long yawns escaped his lips every now and then.

Suddenly he heard tentative light footsteps. Since Husk possessed the ability to differ one person’s footsteps from another, he could tell it was Angel sneaking into the lobby.

And it was true. The porn star, dressed in his usual work outfit soon stopped in front of the bar counter and huffed at him.

“Grumpy as usual I see”, - Angel said. His voice sounded a bit groggy.

“Get lost…”, - Husk answered simply then sighed in exhaustion.

Angel did not obey. He entered the bar counter and had the nerve to sit down on Husk’s knees. Despite Husk obviously being in a foul mood the cat demon didn’t seem to mind at all. The must have been different shades of that foulness, Angel thought.

Then something else happened. Husk gave up dusting the glass, set it down carelessly and hugged spider’s waist, putting his head on Angel’s bust. He loved the softness of the spider’s body and compared it to the warmness of the pillow on his bed. Angel didn’t comment on that and laid his chin on Husk’s head in return. The porn star was clearly tired and sleepy too. He wasn't ready to go anywhere yet.

They kept sitting like that for a while. It was so silent in the lobby. An early morning with no other soul around to interrupt the moment...

“I must head off to work soon, Husky”, - Angel’s melodic voice sounded: “Shouldn’t keep the hotties waiting – I’ve got some nice business to do regarding them”. Angel tried hard to make his voice sound positive.

Then Angel shifted on Husk’s lap and blew a bassy windy **BWWWFFOOOT** into it. As Husk moaned from a nice feeling of Angel’s fart warming his lap. Spider laughed breathily into the cat demon’s ear causing it to twitch to Angel's amusement. Putrid wind puffs broke from under his butt and reached Husk’s nose, making the cat demon sniff them eagerly and hum in pleasure. That was a wonderful morning gift.

“I always get gassy after the breakfast. And that’s a huge fucking problem. Have to break some wind before getting to work”, - Angel admitted. Then he kissed Husk’s cheek and hopped off of his lap.

“Wait”, - Husk called.

When spider turned around, Husk handed him a bottle of wine.

“Huh, thanks I guess, but I don’t think getting drunk will get me anywhere now”, - Angel said, surprised. Husk growled softly in annoyance. Just like always, the chatty spider interrupted him before he could say a word of explanation!

“It’s not for you to drink, dumbass”, - Husk said, rubbing his forehead and then grinned with a look of gloomy mischief on his face: “I want you to fart into it”.

Angel slowly nodded his head, eyes wide. He pulled his skirt down revealing his ass clasped in frilly purple panties, pressed the bottle’s neck tightly against his pucker and squeezed out a nasty **PFFRUUUOOOPT** into the bottle. The fart was muffled which made it sound hilarious to Angel prompting him to laugh heartily.

Husk couldn’t help but smile sincerely at his behavior. There was something very endearing to how Angel could be amused by the simplest things.

Meanwhile Angel quickly plugged the bottle and gave it to Husk with a happy gleam in his eyes. He was extremely happy that the cat demon loved his gas. Then Angel pulled the skirt back up, fixed his clothes and checked his make-up in the nearby mirror. The pornstar's confident flashy demeanor resumed.

He turned on his heels and struck an energetic pose near the exit. “Alright, I’m out. Bye bye, baby, hope to gas you soon”, - he joked, blew an air kiss and departed.

Husk sat back onto the chair, placing the bottle next to him on the counter. He surely would take a swing out of it if he felt like the day was going nowhere. Something told him that was not the last time Angel… entertained him like that. Husk was a good kitty for him, after all. And he would eagerly wait for the next session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	7. Lucifer (giver) x Lilith (receiver)

As Lilith carefully combed her luxurious aureate hair she took pride in so much for the 20th time out of the daily 100, the toreutic door to her room slowly flung open. From the doorframe emerged a noble short heightened figure of Lucifer. Lilith turned around on her little chair, flickering her attention from her own lovely reflection in the mirror to an equally glorious presence of her husband.

“Good evening Lilith. Had a pleasant day?”, - upon seeing his wife Lucifer had a refreshing shade of glee wash over his normal sneaky and coldly leer facial expression. Usually that could have been seen when the satanic angel interacted with his family members. And still those moments were very rare with his daughter. But for his wife it was different. They were everything for each other and everyone in hell knew that.

A reserved smile appeared on a demoness face as she stood up and gracefully approached him. Lucifer stood still with a relaxed dreamy smile, any remains of malicious intent gone from his appearance. For the first time that day after parting due to their separate duties he got the chance to see Lilith. He wanted her, his hunger was eating his patience away, but he held onto the latter. After all, what is good in a king who jumps into action without checking if he took all of the troublesome elements out of the way?

As Lilith came close enough to Lucifer, he emerged from his stiffened position to pull his wife’s waist into an embrace, marveling in her undying beauty.

As she spoke, her melodic voice indicated a keen longing as well: “It was just perfect, my angel. Only now we miss the main torchbearer from our castle’s labor”.

“What about her?, - Lucifer asked, furrowing his eyebrow, acrimony sharpening his delicate facial features again.

Lilith giggled as if she was about to tell the most amusing thing ever: “She got burned at work. Your suspicions about her planning something against us were half-correct”.

There was a brief pause of them both staring at each other with wide eyes and sly grins. Then they burst out laughing at their own little inside joke.

The torchbearer that was spoken of in that room was not long ago deemed guilty of theft regarding their treasury.

As they finished laughing, Lilith felt Lucifer’s claws grow from his fingers and dig into her waist a little prompting her to take her husband's face in her palms and pat his cheeks fondly to calm him down. “Shhhh, my love, I took good care of that. The worm is waiting in the dungeon.”, - she cooed quietly as if talking to a child having a temper tantrum: “I may have given in to temptation and gave her the first part of her punishment. She’s quite a little fear monger – it’s so fun to watch her squirm”, - that was all information Lilith was ready to give out for a start. She wanted him to experience torturing the brat with her later.

Lucifer seemed to settle his temperamental outburst. Still, he bared his fangs at the mental image of the abovementioned servant who schemed behind his back: “It’s hilarious that she expected a different outcome to our little game. Tomorrow is a good time to pay her a second and a final visit. I suppose a foolery like that doesn’t deserve a lot of attention from us”, - he growled, watching his wife and waiting for her approval.

“Of course my darling”, - she hugged her husband’s shoulders and kissed his temple. Lucifer moaned and slid his hand from Lilith’s waist to her bottom, desire sparkling in his yellow eyes. Meanwhile, Lilith continued levelly “And this time I’ll be sure to have you accompanying me”, - Lilith purred, spinning him as if they were waltzing: “I was so frustrated you couldn’t see her face when I caught her redhanded with no problem. Who do these inferior cretins who apply to the job think we are?”.

Lucifer leaned his head in his usual intrigued manner: “This is the thing I love about you, my fiery flower – your childish wonder that never dies with another successful suppression. Have I told you that every century you become twice as gorgeous and delectable as the day I met you?”.

“A few couple of hundred thousand million times my dear”, - she smirked, content with herself and her appearance.

“How could I underdo that so badly?”, - Lucifer pretended to be mortified making Lilith break into a fit of giggles: “Well I suppose I still have eternity to catch on!”, - he declared, pointing his finger up as if making an important announcement.

The queen of hell felt her heart warm up. “It's been only a day but I missed you so much~ Come here”, - she pounced to Lucifer, grabbed him and lifted him to have his face on her face’s level. Lilith kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue. As the king of hell suddenly squirmed a little in her grasp, she hummed cunningly and prolonged the moment of closeness.

Had she squeezed his stomach just a little tighter against her body, the king of hell might have… made a certain action known as breaking wind. Which was why Lucifer started acting nervously to begin with.

The truth was that Lucifer’s guts were deeply unpredictable, just like their owner. Just to think about that was incomprehensible for any sinner but it was true. Lucifer’s intensities bloated as they pleased – one day, say, a fruit charlotte could pass through him with no problem ensuing, the other day it could really bite him in the stomach.

That didn’t bother him as much when he could afford to work in his office, being able to relieve himself with no witnesses around, but it became a huge problem during public meetings, processions or simple face-to-face negotiations. It even came as far as that one occasion when a councilor who stood behind Lucifer smelt a rather noxious odor in the air. The source of it couldn’t have been anything other than the king’s butt. Prior to that Lucifer tried to hold a huge deal of bothersome gas in but it gradually slipped out uncontrollably. He was lucky his anus didn’t make any noise in the process though.

Needless to say that as a reward for having the decency to act like nothing of the sort happened the councilor was abolished immediately with an angelic destructive force. The secret was dead with him.

So to his displeasure Lucifer was a walking stink bomb sometimes and Lilith knew about that. Over the course of their marriage she learned to recognize the days he had problems with gas. Small details gave him out – the change in posture, him rubbing his stomach, sitting down in a careful manner, etc. And on those days she made sure to make her husband share what had gathered inside of him with her.

So during this one kiss Lucifer had to clench his buttocks to prevent a rather big fart from breaking out. Lilith hugging him very tightly made the task incredibly hard and there was no way he could let that slip without any noise.

That’s why he did his best not to ruin the moment. He wanted to enjoy the kiss with no embarrassment attached.

Despite their marriage being long enough to induce him having farted in front of his wife he had some decency. A gentleman never passes gas without being asked of it and Lucifer stuck to that rule.

After breaking the kiss Lilith looked at Lucifer, squeezing his cheeks: “You know you could have decency and guess just what I want to happen to meliorate a wonderful moment like this one”.

“Darling, every wish of yours is an order for me, though right now I have no idea of what you want me to do. Explain?”, - Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his wife, proud of his own bodily self-control. His abdomen discomfort however increased.

It was clear Lilith was greatly displeased with him pretending to be oblivious with slightest hint that she wanted to sniff his farts. After so many times they did that too. It annoyed her.

“No idea?”, - Lilith put him down. Without warning she poked her husband in the stomach with a finger which made him flinch. From her height, Lilith noticed Lucifer’s knees buckle a bit from what she assumed to be the pain of holding in a release begging to be let out. He did a good job holding it back so far. To prevent her from poking his slightly bloated belly again Lucifer grabbed her delicate hand.

“My sweet I get it you want to play but don’t do it like that. Not right now at least”, - he grumbled with abrupt displeasure in his voice.

“I can see you have an idea of what I want, Luci. Come on now, you did it for me before”, - Lilith sing-songed: “I say – how about we redo the kiss. Hmmm? And if this time you don’t do as I expect you to do I’ll be greatly displeased”. 

“As you say my dear”, - Lucifer said obeyingly, nodding his head.

She leaned down and sucked on his soft lips hungrily, stroking her hand through his soft golden locks, Lucifer letting out moans and rubbing his chest against her soft comforting body, rubbing Lilith’s lithe back with his hands.

Once the kiss was broken, the queen of hell slowly opened her eyes and stared at her husband with a fake resent: “So you insist on being indocile, huh”.

“I’m afraid I am”, - the king said smiling mischievously.

Lilith sighed. He loved playing dumb when it came to prelude to their fetish game. Frankly, he should have gotten used to it a long time ago. Yet during their every "session" she had to force him to start farting for her. What a waste of time. But at least it was kind of fun and cute to watch him act shy.

A crop-whip appeared in her arms. “On your knees, dear”, - she purred: “Come on, evening is short~”.

The king of hell readily sat down on the floor and waited for the first strike.

As the crop reached his back with a half-hearted slap, he yelped softly.

Right then Lucifer’s plump ass leaked a small something as a muffled sound resonated against the floor. It started as a quiet motorbike-like purr and changed to a rather loud powerful whining. Lucifer cut it short and smiled at his wife feeling his face heat up: “Hoho, looks like you learned to time your swishes accordingly to my gut movements my sweet”.

Lilith displayed a very satisfied smile, twirling the whip in her fingers and basically dancing on spot with glee.

She could see he reached his limit in keeping his farts in.

The queen of hell sat down in front of Lucifer, taking his chin in her hand and said: “What’s that pink tint I see on my lovely little apple’s cheeks, hmm? Did the butterflies in your stomach make you excited?”.

Lucifer laughed nervously but tried to keep up his composure. Fumbling with his bow tie he retorted: “No, dear, the reason is your intoxicating imperiousness. Need I remind you are the only one who can make me do anything you please?”.

“No need at all”, - Lilith’s eyes brightened up dangerously.

“And yet you barely succeeded. So put your back into it”, - Lucifer hissed seductively at her.

However, his butt ruined his comeback by bursting with an explosive **bWWOPT** causing Lucifer to go stiff and his expression to turn startled with a goofy smile. Quickly his face dyed beet red and the king of hell was reduced to stuttering but not being able to say something comprehensible.

Lilith burst out laughing. Really, her husband made such a fuzz of a little gas passing it was just humorous.

She leaned forward and kissed him: “Oh, come on, Luci. You have to somehow let the bad gas out after your hard work day. And you know full well…”.

She grabbed his lower body and yanked it upwards. Lucifer let out a surprised scream and held on to his top hat so that it wouldn't fall off. While manifesting a small pillow beneath his head so that the landing didn't hurt Lilith put her small husband into a position where he was lying on his back, his butt between her spread thighs and his own legs by both side of her waist.

“…I’d rather be present during that”, - she leaned over him. Lucifer reached his hand up and swiped the lock off her face, putting it behind her ear. “Do your thing my dear”, - he whispered, aroused.

Lilith used her hands masterfully, pressing onto his stuffed gassy tummy. It didn’t take a lot of it until Lucifer effused a nice hot fart right into her crotch. Lilith moaned to the feeling and the sight of Lucifer closing his eyes, gritting his teeth and concentrating on letting the winds flow out of his clogged insides. As the rotten release left his body, the king of hell has an expression of brief bliss on his face.

Not long after Lilith smelled the malodour thick stench of rotten crab meat, mushrooms and cheese with a hint of feces. The freshly baked miasma drifted up and engulfed her face which Lilith really enjoyed. Albeit she initially gagged a little from the potency of it.

Lucifer looked aside, still smiling awkwardly: “That’s already a lot, huh?”.

“It’s quite the opposite. Not enough”, - Lilith answered and repositioned Lucifer in a way that his butt was under her chin. She held Lucifer’s lower body vertically, her arms encircling his waist, his head between her legs. The king of hell chuckled a little in delight as it felt kinda entertaining to be held like that. He didn’t even object to his top hat falling off of his head and rolling on the floor beside them. He didn't bother holding it this time.

“Be careful not to hit me against the floor, dear, or else I may lose my head”, - Lucifer joked.

In response Lilith stroked his bloated tummy with fingers, listening to the music of it groaning and bubbling beneath her hand. Then she gently pressed on it, hearing Lucifer’s shaky: “Oh d-damn…”.

Then with a raspy **prrrrpt** a tiny expulsion brushed over her chin, fresh bubbles of fetid fumes enveloping her nose. Lilith sniffed again. However, that fart was pitifully short. “You can’t hold it forever, Luci. Just let go”, - she said, pressing fingers harder into his stomach, which made Lucifer shuffle in her grip and jerk his leg.

“L-Lilith, dear, aahhh…” – he grunted vacantly.

**brrRRRAAAAPT BRRppt**

Lucifer’s backside honked with a very loud and sporadic fart punctuated by a second release. “I’ll be darned…. My ass never gives me a break”, - Lucifer said under his breath, covering his forehead and eyes with a hand.

Lilith laughed: “Now we are talking!”. As she indulged in inhaling the fresh rich putrified combination of foul smells again, Lucifer pulled his top hat closer and started playing with its brim to distract himself.

When Lilith had sniffed that up to the very last morsel she glanced at her husband and saw how awkward and almost sad he looked. “Oh, darling, we’ve been married for so many years and yet you still don’t feel confident enough to pass gas in my presence”, - she pat his thin thighs reassuringly: “You know I won’t judge you”.

“I just don’t feel comfortable with how you smell my gas. I mean, it reeks! And that’s not fitting for a precious thing like you”. As Lilith sighed he continued hastily: “Besides we have only recently started doing this, Lilith, just give me time!”.

Lilith looked unconvinced: “Well actually, it’s been for over a couple of hundred years that we have been practicing this”.

Lucifer looked aside again: “I… tend to get lost in time”. Then he threw a seductive glance at Lilith: “Especially when I’m around you my dear”.

"Worked a charm", - he thought as Lilith let him slide down and looked at him lovingly: “Ah yes, my little angel, say, I feel so privileged to be aware of your little weaknesses”.

Lucifer livened up: “I mean, if you want me to fight this particular weakness I can easily take the lead my darling. I think I'm ready to break wind now. After all, I’ve learned a few things from you and I’m happy to top it up”.

Lilith clapped her hands together in cheer and clasped them to her chest: “How delightful! Feel free to show me, Luci~”.

In a few seconds Lucifer was standing up straight, his hat back on his head already. The king of hell offered his wife a hand to help her stand up.

“Follow me, Lilith”, - he said as Lilith’s eyes got covered with a cloth by their servant who was summoned by Lucifer and fluttered behind the queen’s head stealthily. With her vision blocked Lilith walked tentatively, lead by her husband.

Upon entering his office Lucifer sat his wife down on her knees in front of his working desk table. He himself stood in front of her and put his elbows on the table.

“Explore the space dear”, - he gave her a verbal hint while putting his pants down a little so that half of his plushy white butt cheeks were showing: “You know when I get this gassy I specifically don’t wear underwear so that the gas doesn’t get stored beneath it, haha!”.

If Lilith’s eyes were visible, she would have rolled them at how amusing her husband’s odd behavior was. “Every day I discover something new about you apple pie”, - she said. Lucifer took that as a compliment and grinned: “I know my sweet”.

Lilith moved her face forward and soon enough her nose touched warm uncovered flesh of her husband’s ass.

Right then Lucifer used his powers to form a collar around Lilith’s neck and a short leash attached to it, its end held in his hand.

“I’d rather you acted faster Lilith”, - he sneered, yanking the string to make Lilith bury her face into his crack. Not that she minded. The woman just sniffed his ass’s damp, earthy scent. It didn’t smell that bad yet, unlike the farts she sniffed earlier but she loved it anyway.

Lucifer’s stomach grumbled as he gasped and said: “Another dose of your daily gas is coming, Lilith. **Prepare** ”.

Lilith pressed her nose between his soft mounds of fat, expecting the next clamor of delicious flatulence.

**FRRRUBBR**

A gust of gas shot straight into her nostrils, strong enough to blow Lilith’s nose from Lucifer’s buttcrack. She chuckled and sniffed it thoughtfully. “Hmmm not as stinky as it was, hun. You did a better job before”, - she teased.

“But of course it’s less smelly. I figured I should give you a little break from the initial deadliness”, - Lucifer shuffled his knees; he blushed a bit which didn’t go with the playful aura he tried to maintain. He truly filtered his gas a bit making it less stinky just to calm himself down.

“Oh well I love the mere sound of your butt talking to be too”, - Lilith joked, using her fingers to stroke the bare part of his ass prompting Lucifer to shiver from her touch.

“Butt talking? Well, that's a wild imagination you have my dear. Who is the silly one now?”- Lucifer mocked her but then he went serious: “Would you like me to revive the stench?”.

“Yes!”, - Lilith exclaimed as she slipped the pants all the way down and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them.

Right then Lucifer’s stretched pucker couldn’t hold the incoming barrage in anymore. A slappy bassy evacuation rolled out of it, the king of hell struck his tongue out, rolling his eyes at the ceiling and arching his back down at the feeling of gas wave leaving his tummy in portions of cacophonous rumbles.

Lilith moaned loudly, surrounded by heated clouds of particularly fetid anal smog. Lucifer, pink in the face, watched her sniff the monstrous volley of flatus. He was happy she couldn’t see him but he could tell he was getting used to it.

It always happened in cycles – he felt shy about farting for her, he felt shy about having farted in front of her, he got used to farting in front of her, he forgot about getting used to farting for her and it repeated over and over again.

He loved Lilith too much to refuse to submit to her fetish.

Lucifer decided to try something else. He lifted his wife holding her bride-style and laid her carefully on the table. He then simply walked onto it, as if using invisible stairs and planted his butt down on Lilith’s face, her letting out a delighted: “Ooooh”. A glass of wine was handed to Lucifer by a minion who then scurried away hastily afraid to bother his boss for even a second.

A few minutes passed as Lilith enjoyed his small buttocks enveloping her face and the burning in her lower body. Lucifer let his wife get her guard down. She massaged his stomach lovingly and planted kisses on his buttocks from time to time. Soon he downed his glass of wine and it immediately took a toll on his stomach as he felt his intensities bloat more. “The wine never ceases to disturb my stomach”, - Lucifer thought with a devilish smile: “Guess it won’t let me down now as well”.

As he abruptly unloaded his increasingly bloated tummy a rank storm hit Lilith’s face.

**PRRRBFFFFFFFTfffffffff**

“Oh, Lilith had you known what wine does to me, you would force me to drink it day and night. Am I right?”, - Lucifer purred deeply as Lilith coughed a little from his large windy fart and then broke into laughter. She got really caught off guard. She hungrily inhaled the dosage of gas that locked between her nose and his ass. It burned her nose from how warm and toxic it was because of the wine.

Lucifer leaned forward and sighed in relief as another huge typhoon of gas painfully went off from his behind. Feeling a sharp tingle in his guts he forced another one out with a sound similar to a duck quaking and sat up straight.

Lilith moaned and slipped her hand beneath her dress to rub her thing. The sounds of her lustful groaning and her wet pussy squelching could be heard in the room.

“Who knew I could hide such a power within”, - Lucifer joked. He pinched his nose upon his own gas sneakily permeating his nose: “Well, I’m talking about gut power obviously - everyone knows about my magical powers”, - he laughed: “My hell, this stinks!”.

“Anyone would bow down in front of your… ah… deeply hidden abilities my lord”, - Lilith muffled mocking voice came from under his ass: "Hidden in your bowels to be exact".

Lucifer strained his stomach and delivered a **prrrbtbtbtbtbt** staccato to her face. Lilith let out a surprised: “Aaah” in response and rubbed herself faster, rocking her hips and obviously getting closer to climax.

“Right now I am fine with the whole world restrained beneath me. Nothing I would more”, - Lucifer said fondly, rubbing his butt into her face.

“I love you too baby~”, - Lilith said dreamily, smelling the tangy scent his sphincter gave off.

“Got bored, my love?”, - Lucifer asked after a while.

“Quite. Let’s change position”, - she said, intending to finish her masturbation off later.

As he slid off her face, took a blindfold cloth off her eyes and sat on the edge of the table, Lilith watched her Lucifer stroke his tummy which grumbles turned rather wet. She sat in front of him on her knees like she did before and stuck her face between his thighs. Lucifer pushed her head into his crotch with his hand and focused his energy on his gut to coerce the remaining gas out.

**Bbbllrrupttt**

A weak but long bubbly discharge broke against the table’s surface. Lucifer felt himself cum into his pants, his graceful body trembling from an intense orgasm. After it ended he felt limp and flustered, trying to catch his breath. For him it was much unexpected as usually he felt nervous about farting. So he figured his weird arousal happened out of nervousness.

Then a short but forceful pop blasted from under Lucifer’s ass, bubbling the cum in his pants a little and making him chuckle from the feeling of warmness and moistness at the same time.

Lilith trembled too and the king of hell figured she was cumming too. Lucifer patted his wife’s head gently as she panted and moaned softly. “You truly enjoy this, do you”, - he asked with fondness in his voice.

“Oh yes. This is one of the best gifts I can get after a long tiring day”, - she said blandly, her voice shaking slightly.

Sluggishly Lilith stood up and grabbed him. She pulled Lucifer's pants off completely and laid him down on his back, his bare butt pressing against her belly. Lilith then leaned downwards so that their faces were close to each other. “I feel like it’s time for us to enjoy a nice bath together now”, - she said: “What do you think?”.

“I agree dear. I got bored with all of this anyway”, - he answered.

As they kissed once more, a small whispery drone came from Lucifer's anus and caressed Lilith’s stomach. She moaned into the kiss as Lucifer smiled and bit her lip.

******************************************************************************************************************

As they were sitting in the soothingly warm flower-scented water, relaxing side by side Lilith heard water bubbling. She looked at Lucifer with a knowing smile. “I don’t remember us ordering a Jacuzzi”.

This time her husband didn’t look ashamed at all. In fact, he looked perky. “I know dear. But who said my gas source was drained for today?”, - Lucifer said. As he leaned to the side, another burst of stink filled bubbles escaped from under his ass, and water bubbled around him again. “Ahhhh”, - Lucifer slid down so that his body up to the neck was in the water: “To be fair this time I can’t escape my own smell. So I get punished by smelling it as well”.

“Who said you are to be punished for delivering such a nice aroma to the ones we already have here”, - Lilith smiled, taking the spicy stench through her nose as it spread around the humid air in the dim-lighted bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Alastor x Angel=>Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	8. Alastor (giver) x Angel (receiver)

“Lapdance. The name itself sounds so odd, Angel! I’ve never heard about such a dance, never in my life dare I say. How is it done?”, - Alastor asked in his usual hyper manner, adjusting his monocle and watching Angel’s laptop screen light up. He knew nothing about how to use the new technology and didn’t come to trust it even a little but for Angel he was ready to try using it for gaining new information or entertainment. Of course, he had Angel operate it for him.

Angel released the “turn on” button and replied, sticking his lip out: “You really got lost in your 30s time loop huh….”, - spider’s smirk crooked teasingly as he fondly patted deer demon on the back: “But that’s okay because that’s what I am here for – I’ll show ya everything, old man. We’ll find a video of lap-dancing so you can get an idea”.

“You mean a short film?”, - Alastor inquired looking at him in disapproval. Angel touched him without a warning again.

“Yeah, sort of, whatever you want to call it”, - Angel nodded his head dismissively, waiting for the laptop’s system to go through the loading screen. To kill time he pulled his phone from under a pillow and started messaging his boss about some work stuff they had to resolve. Out of politeness Alastor did not interrupt him and focused on watching strange images flash on the screen.

“So what’s the deal with your car you were talking about?”, - Angel said, still tapping his phone screen.

“Are you sure you are good with car repairing? Do not mistake me for being rude but I wouldn’t expect a fellow of your… interests to know anything about car mechanics”, - Alastor asked, furrowing his eyebrow, his yellow teeth smile wide as ever. He was waiting for Angel’s reaction.

Angel looked really offended at that statement: “This may be a surprise to a wet-head like you, sweetheart, but a guy can combine different aspects to him!”, - he exclaimed: “Yes, I’ve dealt with problems of that sort when helping my father out. So yeah, I’m kinda a semi-expert or something like that”, - spider demon shrugged his slender shoulder and lied down on his back holding the hellphone above his head. His text dialog with Valentino seemed to gain pace.

“Now, now, Angel, please be a hep for the sake of yourself and do not hold a grudge”, - Alastor chirped, patting Angel’s fluffy head, spider responding with an offended “hmmph”: “I do have the right to make sure my car will be in safe hands even if I did not doubt for a second you’d confirm yourself to be good enough!”.

“You make a shitty sycophant”, - Angel rolled his eyes with a sweet smile plastered on his face once again. That made Alastor’s smiling expression turn even happier: “Angel, you are the first to say that to me. It truly speaks volumes about you”.

“Yeah yeah cut the head-up-your-ass shit. What do I have to do? I’m listening”, - Angel asked.

“You see, dear”, - Alastor said: “There’s not much. It seems there is a problem with a starting motor and overheating. I just need you to hand me the supplies and maybe aid in the process of repairing itself. I might have spotted the reason why these problems ensued – it’s the way my last Saturday ride ended! You see…”

That was the point at which Angel stopped listening. Alastor went motor-mouthed describing in full detail a remarkably idiotic incident with his car rubbing its tailgate and side against another car full-speed as well as him forgetting completely about it afterward and not bothering to check his car till the very moment it refused to work properly a few days later. All that time Angel used sounds like “Hhmm” and “uh-huh” to show that he acknowledged him. Angel always did that when Alastor was talking too much since he knew it was easier to let him get it out of his system rather than try to slow his chatter down. It was a good thing during his rants Alastor did not require that his companion showed intensive signs of listening to him or asked him any questions.

So Angel used those minutes to finish the dialog with his boss. Finally, a satisfied Valentino left him alone.

The spider did not notice that during his time speaking Alastor shifted in place. Otherwise, he never stopped talking about how chasing his victim had him break into another car briefly, how the chase ended successfully despite that, finishing with gruesome details of what he did to the victim once it was in his clutches.

All the while Alastor gestured wildly, even fidgeting in place sometimes, completely enthralled in his narrative. However, he was close to finishing: “….And that’s exactly how it went. Angel I truly wish you were there, hahaha, oh, It was such a gas!…”.

_**Prrpt** _

As the small raspy explosive sound erupted beneath Alastor making him go tense, Angel looked up from the phone. He saw a bright blush appear on Alastor’s cheeks as the radio demon just sat there, fallen silent, staring in front of him.

Biting his lip to hold back a laughter Angel asked teasingly: “Was that a fart I just heard?”.

“Well, I…”, - Alastor said nervously, gripping the sides of his coat, one of his ears pressed flatly against his head.

That was enough for an answer. Angel started giggling profusely, not able to contain it: “Nice one, Al! A great timing with the “gas” part too!”. As spider rolled on the bed laughing his heart off.

Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose, his face positively flaming by now: “Angel… Angel… Angel!”.

“Wha-ha-hat?’, - Angel replied, panting from his laughing fit.

“Are you going to help me or not?”, - Alastor asked in an abrasive tone, trying to distract Angel from what had happened. He was annoyed with Angel boldly pointing out the reason of his embarrassment and making it worse by laughing at him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly indicating his irritation.

“Well yes of course I will, TOOTS”, - Angel made good stress on the petname and giggled again.

Alastor blushed even more and chuckled to hide how flustered he was: “Very funny, Angel, very funny but please do not call me that. I believe I told you not to do that many times prior”.

“Well, it’s not every day a man of your... interests is flatulent enough to not be able to always control his gassy outbursts”, - Angel retorted, getting up: “How did you screw up your stomach so badly?”.

“So what about the lap-dancing? The intriguing type that is new to me!”, - Alastor tried his best to go back to his cheerful tone of voice, acting like nothing happened even though his face was still bright red, just like his hair: “It’s about time you showed me, dear”.

Angel realized the laptop was turned on and used the mouse to open the web browser and click on the “Helltube” link. Angel noticed that Alastor wasn’t looking in his direction, watching the screen a bit too intently obviously still shy because of his body showing a weakness like that. So the spider decided to tease him just a bit more.

“You know, smiley, it was rude of you to rip ass like that without warning me”, - Angel teased Alastor further. It was sort of revenge for Alastor’s previous dad joke….

**********************************************************************************************

“Relax, smiley, just leave washing dishes to me. Today I’ll be your housework hero”, - Angel said, skipping to the kitchen. However, Alastor did not notice Angel was lightheaded from the beer he drank beforehand and let him go to the kitchen, too busy sorting out the important paper files for the hotel. He did not know that a drunk Angel had always got a bit too helpful for his own good.

15 minutes later

“Sorry I broke your favorite cup, Al. I miscalculated a bit…”, - Angel said in a shy tone of voice, rubbing the wound which was covered in a thick layer of bandage. From under his white bangs Angel watched Alastor put the rest of the bandage back into the aid kit.

The deer demon turned around, soft mockery in his eyes: “Cups are replaceable, dear, so I’m not as mad as I am amused!”. As Angel stared at him in confusion Alastor gave a stomach laugh: “It’s hilarious you almost broke yourself as well when you slipped on the watery mess you created on the floor! So much for a housework hero. You know, my friend, you are fit to be called a housework zero more today! AHHahahahahAHHAHAHA”.

“I’m your boyfriend….”, - Angel grumbled, frowning and crossing his arms.

******************************************************************************************************

“Yes, I know it was rude, Angel”, - Alastor sighed: “I’m sorry it slipped out. Just like any other time it happened!”, - he raised his voice, disdained that Angel could not just learn to pretend he didn’t hear anything anytime the radio demon farted accidentally.

“Woah, easy there babe, I’m just stating the fact”, - Angel said, holding his arms up in defense: “You are gross and I love you for that Smiley. Or should I say, smelly”, - he poked Alastor’s cheek playfully.

“Could you show me the video already?”, - Alastor exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows and positively fuming. For a demon who hardly ever bathed, he sure was squeamish about his… windy bodily dysfunction.

“Alright, alright, sheesh”, - Angel typed the needed search words into the search bar and hit the enter button.

The video contained a view of a skimpily dressed girl performing a lapdance for a man. Throughout the video’s length Alastor was quiet, squinting in confusion. He seemed kinda disappointed but kept watching for Angel who wanted him to learn about the dance so badly.

When the video ended, Angel turned to Alastor and asked evenly: “So, what do you think?”.

The radio demon shook his head trying to keep his rushing thoughts under control. “You want me to do that?”, - he asked: “As a gift for your birthday?”.

“I have to give it to you – you can be quick-witted when you want to, sweetheart”- Angel smiled, leaning his head in an appraising manner: “Yes, I want you to lapdance for me the day after tomorrow. I’ve already picked a secluded area for us to test our little experiment so I expect you to come up with your own routine until then”.

As he was saying that Alastor looked aside, an unsure expression on his face. Angel nudged his arm gently: “Aw, come on! You are such a good dancer, Al, I know you can pick on how to do this”, - Angel gave him his best puppy eyes.

Alastor fixed his coat collar and loosened the bow-tie: “Oh, uhhahah, well, I’m aware my skills are natural but I don’t know if I can do this. It’s so new to me and… it doesn’t even look like every other dance style I know”.

“Of course you can!”, - Angel insisted hard: “It’s nothing hard, you just dance but also fit striptease elements in. You already did a striptease for me, remember? Only this time you’ll also touch and kiss me and well, that’s the lapdance for ya”, - Angel winked.

Alastor sighed, putting arms on his hips: “Alright then. I’ll try but don’t judge too hard”, - he warned.

“If you’ll have trouble guessing what to do I’ll help you”, - Angel said reassuringly: “Whatever you try on your own I’m gonna love it~”.

“Angel”, - Alastor asked, his voice dropping low.

“Yes, baby?”, - Angel said carefully. When Alastor spoke quietly like there was a secret to share, he knew what it meant.

“Would you like to…. smell my… g-gas now?”, - Alastor stammered. During their conversation his guts generated a new dosage. He still wasn’t used to warning someone about farting. Not to mention actually farting in front of said someone.

Angel’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Sure, smiley. Let loose”, - Angel said, dropping down on his belly, face close to Alastor’s rear.

Alastor tensed his abdomen and grunted softly, coercing the gas that pained him to pass through the exit. He was clearly having some trouble with it. Finally, his ass let out a muffled wobbly groan which resembled a sound of an airplane flying – picking up the volume and power with each second. The released winds were obviously trapped beneath the sitting deer demon. Alastor loved to do that, making Angel wait for a few seconds before receiving the sniff he craved.

“Sounds nice~”, - Angel cooed: “Now lift your butt!”.

As Alastor did as he was told, Angel was in heaven. An impressive gust of sour, extremely smelly gas broke out and drifted up from the sheets. The spider demon sniffed hard, using his hand to coerce the fumes towards his face, an orgasmic “ooOooOooh~” could be heard from him in the process.

Alastor looked aside again, his ears pressed against his head and a slightly condescending smile on his face. Angel’s deviant… interest was simply ridiculous. If anyone other than the spider demon asked Alastor to let them sniff his farts, he would have definitely refused before splitting them in half, ripping their guts out and hanging them all over the nearest building for even daring to ask that of him.

Angel truly was special.

The spider was really enjoying what he got. “This is the smelliest you ripped today”, - he said merrily: “You know, this gives me an idea to make your lapdance especially unique and enjoyable”, - he purred, looking up at Alastor.

“Really? Do tell me about it then”, - Alastor said in a rather daft way and Angel laughed to himself. He couldn’t wait to see the deer’s reaction to his offer.

“I say, how about you also put your gassy nature to an even better use this time and fart for me while dancing?”, - he said, watching a surprised expression appear on Alastor’s face, his eye twitching and blush on his cheeks intensifying: “I mean, after the party involving a whole banquet of food and drinks you’ll be all nice and gassy – all for me to sniff up~”.

“I suppose I can do that if you want it so badly”, - Alastor replied, covering his mouth with a gloved hand and closing his eyes: “But you have to promise not to laugh or else I’ll stop!”, - his red eyes now stared at Angel so intently they could just burn a hole in his forehead.

Angel, pressed one of his hands against his chest and raised another one up as a sign of honesty: “Wouldn’t think about it – remember, I’m a professional and a professional knows how to contain the laughter during a sexy session. Besides I’ll be too horny to find it humorous”, - he finished, his face close to Alastor’s face, the latter so freaked out from the last part of what the spider said that he ignored his partner’s puckered out lips.

Then Angel pulled back and changed his voice tone to an all-business-like tone: “Now we should see about your car – wouldn’t want to take a public transport on my birthday”.

“Why of course dear, follow me to the garage”, - Alastor got off the bed, looking just as careless and merry as his everyday self, glad to get away from the troublesome sex-orientated conversation.

“Maybe we could use your excessive bowel supplies to test the engine’s gas problem”, - Angel joked in his usual tasteless manner, hopping off the bed too and walking towards Alastor.

“ANGEL!!!”.

After the long and noisy party at the hotel ended, all of the tired members went on with their usual evening affairs to have some rest (apart from Niffty who was busy cleaning up the confetti-food-leftovers-trash mess with Vaggie and Charlie who helped her out since they thought it was a little unfair for a little cyclop to take all that upon herself after such a busy day of setting up the preparations for the party and then celebrating it together).

Meanwhile, Angel and Alastor headed out into the late unbearably freezing-cold night (nothing more could be expected from hell). Angel rubbed his shoulders to warm them up just a bit and Alastor physically trembled from how cold it was (his bad cold endurance was the reason he usually stayed inside of his house or the hotel after early evening).

They strolled over to the garage where the newly repaired car was waiting for them. They got inside as quickly as they could, craving the warmth.

“You remember the directions?”, - Angel asked, slamming the door shut. He liked how warm and cozy it was in Alastor’s clean car, with its heating system and a small air fresher hanging on the rear-view mirror. The radio demon took good care of his transportation.

“Of course I do my dear! I got an earful of your descriptions after all and on top of that I have always found my way around Pentagram city of any other city for that matter!”, - Alastor chattered before turning on the radio, a calming voice of the broadcaster filling the silence in the car.

The car left the garage and the two drove along the road under the dark skydome. That night was exceptionally calm; it was only once that they were under the threat of being blown up with a bomb some insane terrorist threw at their car. Alastor’s tentacles took care of that, grabbing the bomb and throwing it back at the unsavvy fool.

Angel laughed at the screaming of said fool that came from the outside. It got immediately complemented with a loud explosion and a flash of fire. Then the spider closed his eyes once again and relaxed in half-daze. He felt so secure under Alastor’s protection. It was amazing.

The road became bumpy which bounced them both on their seats. “It appears this part of the road was ruined. Do not worry, we’ll soon leave it”, - Alastor said, watching the road.

Suddenly, when the car bounced harder than before, a small **pwwrrzt** emerged from the direction of Alastor’s seat, deer’s eyes widening and his smile becoming crooked in shameful unease. As the car settled, Alastor said coyly: “Angel, I’m afraid it’s going to smell in the car now”.

Angel took the steadied ride as an opportunity and leaned down to have his face close to Alastor’s smelly rump just like that time. Deer furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t make any sounds in protest as he was still watching the road. Angel was greeted with a familiar scent clouding above the seat behind the radio demon’s back and took a good sniff of the faint stench.

“When I stuff myself with food my winds tend to explode out of me – goofy huh? I do hope there’ll be no more bumps on the road anymore or else I might suffocate us both in here”, - Alastor said, blushing.

“I love it when someone gasses the car salon”, - Angel admitted, looking at him with admiration: “Do it again!”.

Just then they encountered traffic lights and the car went to a stop. Alastor leaned to the side so that his buttcheek was lifted.

**blLUUUUrrppppp**

As a harsh rumble emitted from his crack, a thick wave of gas rolled out and hit Angel’s face who took a deep sniff. “Fuck Al, this is so rich! I bet this will fill the salon”. With that, the spider demon sat up and noticed that what he said was true.

Alastor noticed that too and his nose wrinkled in disgust as he was driving the car again.

Not willing to smell his own gas the deer demon exclaimed: “Oh, dear Jesus Christ in heaven Angel please open the window! This is exceptionally bad! Enough to knock out a whole army no doubt!”, - he laughed at his own joke and Angel chuckled along, rolling the car window down. The incoming cool night air slowly washed the gas out of the salon.

“I see you are in a perfect shape for tonight’s performance sweetcheeks”, - spider said, pulling a cigar out.

“Angel! What did I tell you about smoking inside the car?”, - Alastor said, throwing an aside glance at Angel.

“Relax, babe, the air is already getting filtered through the window. So what if I add a little smoke to it – it’ll be blown away after all. Besides, you are not the one to complain after stinking up the car first”, - Angel smirked.

“My stomach hurts”, - Alastor said in a low voice, lowering his ears: “I had to let some of it out or else I might just explode and not make it to the club”, - he burst out laughing along with the sounds of recorded audience laughter emitting from him.

Angel continued to look at him with an awaiting smile, playing with the cigar in his fingers. Alastor sighed.

“Well, alright then, I’ll let you smoke in my car this one time”, - the radio demon said: “But I only allow that because it’s your birthday. On other days you know the rules – your cigar goes right through the window”.

“Cool beans”, - Angel replied with Charlie’s words he picked up. The spider demon took a drag on the cigarette and breathed a hearty puff out, serenity coming over his senses as he watched the lopsided and run-down buildings on Pentagram city fly by.

After a few minutes, the car finally parked near a club in the deserted part of the city. It looked slightly old but otherwise stable and functioning. Valentino was greedy enough to use all of his establishments until the very last customer. However, the ones that were dying out were never visited by him running on his with the help of his confidants only.

That was the exact reason why Angel picked that club in particular. The last thing he wanted was for Valentino to find them and force himself into their private encounter. At the late hour that club, situated in the dormitory district, was especially deserted so there was no crowd of clients to cause mayhem and ruin their evening. Apart from some lonely ones busy with making sex workers please them in closed areas.

As they booked a private room, Angel stealthily reached Alastor’s bum and pat it. That was his way of calming the deer down since the spider could feel Alastor didn’t feel comfortable being in a place like that.

That made deer tense his back but he didn’t show any more visible signs of being disturbed. He was slowly getting used to Angel’s touches and beginning to trust them.

Upon entering the dim-lighted room Angel took notice of a small stage, a puffy couch and a musical stereo system. Upon noticing the latter Alastor dashed towards it: “Look how fitting! I was thinking about using my microphone to play some tunes but I guess we already have a little help prepared”, - he said, putting his hand on the dynamics box.

“Of course we do, dumbass, what did you expect from a strip club?”, - Angel replied before facepalming: “Oh, right, you’ve probably never been in one before! Well, you are supposed to relax and wait for everything to be done for you”, - he chuckled lightly: “However tonight that’s what I’M going to do. And you’ll have to be the one responsible for the show part!”.

Alastor rubbed his chin still observing the modern and confusing stereo system: “I wish I knew how to turn it on or use it haha, I would choose the music of my own taste!”.

Angel shook his head: “Too bad Smiles~ The choice is mine! Today I get to decide what we are going to do, remember? I, the birthday boy?”, - he asked, pinching Alastor’s cheeks and squishing them.

“Yes, I remember now”, - Alastor said with arms half-raised in an initial attempt to stop Angel.

“Good deer”, - Angel smooched Alastor on the forehead and released him. Then he turned the stereo on and a small slow tune started playing. It was more fitting for a soothing atmosphere.

“Come on, Al, let’s get you all nice and relaxed – you are still too tensed for my taste”, - Angel gestured to the sofa, his eyes flashing with lust when sizing Alastor up. Alastor gave him a small silly smile, hands behind his back.

He was dressed rather smartly for an occasion. The costume he used only for official events looked very smart and…. Fit to be taken off. Angel licked his lips, he could barely wait to see what was hiding beneath.

Deer’s stomach was still bloated and the cramps resumed but he figured that if he held it in, they would go away. And it seemed like it worked. As Alastor approached the sofa, Angel ordered a bottle of good wine.

An aromatizant spread a lovely flowery scent through the air as the two were half-lying on the sofa, all tuckered out from talking. They had almost finished the bottle. Angel had always had good alcohol endurance so he was still hard-headed enough, which didn’t calm his naughty thoughts. Alastor however grew slightly tipsy, his cheeks flushed. The radio demon was giggling and gushing out his most sincere feelings for Angel. Angel thought it was so adorable he had at least three make-out sessions with him already. And yet that didn’t stop the chatty deer from talking twice as more. That wasn’t as different from his usual state.

“Alrighty, I think that’s enough for you”, - Angel said, taking a glass of unfinished wine from Alastor’s hand. After placing it on the table, Angel pat Alastor’s thigh.

Alastor quickly turned his head towards the spider, having an idea. Or rather, remembering one. He was red in the face, his moist eyes glimmering, hair slightly dishelmed. Angel started fixing his red locks, sliding his hand down his cheek afterward. Alastor, eyes focused on Angel, said: “We’ve been sitting on this couch for a while! It’s time we could use some physical exercise!”. He stood up, a little wobbly on his legs, but otherwise fit, jaunty and able to think clearly enough to do everything right.

“Good thinking, Smiles”, - Angel said, sitting back on the sofa: “Look - the music changed just in time. That’s a nice beat~ Show me what you can do”.

The tune indeed has changed to a livelier one. That got Alastor activated instantly. He picked on the rhythm, moving his body to it in series of various beautiful motions. Dancing was his thing.

Mesmerized, Angel watched him unbutton his coat and shrug his shoulders to slide it off. He gasped in wonder when Alastor in his dance sauntered closer and stood in front of him in a shirt with folded sleeves, pants, gloves and shoes. That was a good start. Meanwhile, Alastor gently fondled the spider’s neck with his hand, sending goosebumps down his spine. However, as soon as the spider tried to touch the deer demon, the latter dodged and moved away in a few neat spins, his body movements perfectly fluid. He ended up standing with his back turned to Angel. Now Alastor rocked his hips, sliding his hands across them, teasing his partner.

Angel’s gaze focused on tracing his wide back, delicate waist, nice perky ass and long legs, all clutched in clothes.

Suddenly, swaying his waist and thus popping his butt a bit in Angel’s direction, Alastor slipped a small squeaky toot out, his tail lifted slightly. From the movement of the pants’ cloth Angel could see deer clench his but cheeks tightly to prevent the rest of the gas from escaping and smirked in approval. Alastor looked over his shoulder at Angel, no shame present on his face at all, a sly look in his doe eyes.

Angel’s beckoned Alastor with his finger: “Come closer, handsome deer~ I promise won’t bite or shoot you… with my load too soon~”.

Alastor waltzed towards him, Angel barely sitting in place and holding back the urge to run to the shorter demon first and take him. Standing close, Alastor turned his back to Angel again and continued dancing on spot with his waist, knees and arms. Angel grabbed his hips and held his face in front of his butt, his heart pumping in his chest and fingers feeling the thick fabric of red pants.

“Let it out, smiley. I can hear you want to – your stomach’s noises are an indication”, - he said.

A sly smile on his face, Alastor swayed his body in a way that his booty popped out and in, his puffy tail bobbing up and down too. He made one of those movements more exaggerated and quickly arched his back, shoving his rear into Angel’s face.

**PFfffrrrrt**

A gush of fresh windy dose rushed out and into Angel’s nostrils. 

As Alastor straightened up, his butt let out a **ffffffffpfffft** as the rest of the fart moved out. Needless to say, that was a lot of gas for the spider to handle.

“Ahhhh”, - Alastor sighed. He heard Angel sniff hungrily and moan in arousal and continued his dance. Simultaneously he took his gloves off and let them drop to the floor.

Meanwhile, Angel stood up, hugging him from back, rubbing his body against the deer’s body, feeling his small muscles roll as Alastor, held by him, moved his arms and shoulders in smooth inspired movements. Angel unbuttoned Alastor’s shirt in the process, kissing his exposed neck. Grunting in concentration, Alastor ripped his ass again, with a **PRRrrzzzzzt-BRrt** sound another fart bubbled between his cheeks and against Angel’s belly. Spider whispered in his fuzzy ear: “What a lovely gassy deer I got today for an extra meal~”.

As the released gas broke free from between their bodies as a result of Alastor rubbing his ass against Angel’s crotch, Angel finished unbuttoning his shirt. The sweet stench lingered up in huge clouds, so prominent in the air the spider could smell it without sniffing too hard. It was like it clogged his nostrils on its own.

Surrounded by the rank gassy aroma and taking small sniffs of it, Angel took Alastor’s shirt off and caught his hands just when the deer pressed them against his chest. Rubbing the radio demon’s rough hands with his soft fingers Angel kissed him on the cheek, Alastor’s grin widening.

Then spider’s hands traveled down Alastor’s sides, radio demon giggling softly as it tickled a little to be touched there. Suddenly Angel dropped down to squat and then slid into a position where he was lying on the floor with his face between Alastor’s legs.

“My my, boy, do you want me to step on you? What a change of plans!”, - Alastor laughed, observing the spider’s excited face from his height. Angel licked his lips at the sight of his crotch and buttcheeks and said: “Nope! Not at all~ We’ll leave that for another time. I just had a wonderful idea. How about you... try squat dancing?”.

Alastor did not say a word. Slowly he squatted down and swung his slim hips to the tune, his tail brushing over Angel’s forehead. It resembled some sort of soft twerking. Soon enough a large windy **BFFFRRRRAAAPT** burst from his pant’s cloth, Alastor’s asshole not able to hold a large deal of rotten gas in anymore. His tail was blown upwards on the powerful windy stream. The deer demon was so impressed with his own discharge his eyes widened, lips in his smile parted into an “o” shape.

“Excuse me, dear, I just had a little leak”, - Alastor joked from above as Angel lifted his head from the floor to be closer to a volley of flatus as if he was afraid it would dilute into the air before he could sniff it properly.

As his weak 40-year-old knees gave in, Alastor sat down on Angel’s face. Spider gasped and grabbed his buttcheeks with his hands.

**BRAPT BRRPT BRAARP**

Radio demon didn’t even have to push those three stink bombs – they pumped out on their own. “Golly gee! They just keep coming”, - Alastor laughed, just a little bewildered from the loud sounds his rear end created. He listened to Angel’s taking long intense sniffs. Soon enough the spider demon coughed and gasped clearly biting more than he could chew.

So Alastor taunted him: “Feel lightheaded yet, Angel?”. He lifted his butt and Angel gasped for air that very second. Stabilizing his breath, spider said: “Smiley, I love your gas but sometimes it gets too fucking stinky to handle”. He fanned the surrounding fumes to disperse them a little: “You polluted the air more than 20 factories at once would!”.

“Now, now, Angel, do not exaggerate”, - Alastor said. He sat down next to Angel, spider taking a deep breath and rolling to his side to stare at him hungrily. Then Angel pulled him down for a kiss, sucking on his mouth passionately, Alastor’s farting having turned him on so much.

When the kiss was broken, Angel commanded: “Stand up”.

Then he led Alastor back to the couch, pulled his pants down and sat him down on his knees. “Try dancing like this sweetcheeks”, - he said.

Alastor started riding Angel’s lap, doing his best, while Angel patted his ass, covered in underwear’s cloth. Then he sneaked his hands beneath Alastor’s briefs’ string to massage his buttocks. Deer demon’s tail twitched to the sensation and Alastor’s hip movements intensified.

“How come you are so natural at this babe?”, - Angel said.

“I took a few lessons from those.. films on that... thing called Helltube. You did not turn off your laptop”, - Alastor said. In response Angel kissed his shoulder, fingering his soft pink nipples: “Smart boy. Didn’t expect you would memorize my lessons on how to use that website”.

Alastor merely huffed and held his stomach, Angel pulling his tail out of the hole in his underwear and sliding the cloth down to reveal half of his soft buttocks.

**bblllLUAAARRppptffffffffffffzzzz**

Another fountain of gas blew from under Alastor’s briefs’ waistband. As the radio demon shifted to sit on Angel’s lap more comfortably, his ass once again encountered a long-ago raised boner.

The only boner Alastor was closely familiar with before he met Angel was his own morning boner so he at least knew how troublesome it was to refuse his own body in pleasuring it. He loved keeping Angel waiting too. It gave him a new kind of power over him.

“Whew, I feel so much better”, - Alastor said, his voice shaking a little: “No more stomach pains for me for today”, - he laughed a little: “However, some more… expulsions may still come later”.

Angel abruptly stood up, making Alastor stand up as well. He picked his deer and carried him over to the stage, where a large heap of pillows was piled on the floor. As Alastor was put back on the ground, he pressed his back against the stage’s wall, hands put on its edge, still continuing his dance half-heartedly, small cheerful smile on his face. The new tune that played after the previous one was pretty charming. He loved it. However, the radio demon’s attention was more focused on Angel, who slowly slid his underwear off and hold a tube of lube, wiggling his eyebrows at the radio demon.

Alastor’s smile turned warm, however, he was still nervous – it was only their second time having sex: “So you are taking the lead this time?”.

Angel approached the deer, affectionate and gentle expression on his face: “I’ll go easy on you Smiles, don’t worry”, - he breathed into Alastor’s ear, making it flick. “Are you sure? You don’t look like the type to do anything carefully”, - Alastor asked with suspicion. “For you I will, baby”, - Angel said: “After all, I’m interested in prolonging your warranty so I could use you later as well~ So, of course, I'll be gentle”.

“How charming…”, - Alastor said sarcastically. Nevertheless, he laid his upper body on the pillows, wagging his tail playfully, his thighs spread. “If it’s painful, I’ll end you”, - he growled warningly. However, Angel wasn’t fazed by that: “Shhhh, sweetheart, don't waste your energy, You are not in the position to give off the threats right now”, - he smirked, rubbing a big deal of lube thoroughly onto his dick, squelching sounds in the air making Alastor’s tummy go in knots: “Be a good boy and everything will be a-okay”, - Angel reassured him.

“My, my, such cute noisy little hole you have – something is going to enter it for a change pretty soon!”, - he talked dirty, circling Alastor’s sensitive rubbery pucker with his finger. Radio demon shuddered at that and hid his face in the pillows with a soft static sound.

Angel dropped down to his knees to grab Alastor’s butt and squeeze the cheeks together. He joked: “Any last “words” from your butt before I shut it up?”.

Alastor’s tail lifted and crooked in the air.

**pssssshhht**

With a soft hissing sound a small gust of musky fumes caressed Angel’s face. The spider took it through his nose and whispered: “I fucking love you, Al~ You do everything for me”. Alastor hummed something illegible into the pillow.

Then Angel sprung up and took his hard and standing member into his hand, pressing its tip against Alastor’s sphincter: “Ready for your first anal, bucky?”. However, the only answer he got was radio demon chuckling ominously.

**blllluuuuuurrrwrwrwrwrrppptwwwff**

As a last cacophonous and extremely wet and bubbly discharge vibrated against the tip of Angel’s dick in a weird but warm and pleasant massage, Alastor raised his eyebrow at the spider demon and said: “Ready as ever, darling”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my Twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Angel x Valentino=>Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel


	9. Angel (giver) x Valentino (receiver)

Angel hastily snatched his purse, ran down the halls, down the stairs, passed through the lobby, and hurried outside, ignoring Charlie’s voice calling for him. Behind the pornstar, the princess of hell stood in the entrance doorway watching the spider demon leave with anxiety in her eyes. Angel did not acknowledge her typical concerned behavior at all and just walked away as fast as he could on his high heels he was so accustomed to wearing.

Huge heavy clouds hung oppressively above his head, the slowly darkening skydome tinted the streets of Pentagram city grayish. The weather was just as gloomy as Angel Dust’s mood. He hurried away from the hotel, away from everyone who was close to him enough to care.

None of them needed to know about his brawl with Cherri Bomb.

******************************************************************************************************

It was a large fight. A hurtful one as well. Their afterlife choices parted and it affected them both. His friend intended to stay in hell. She never saw redemption as something bigger than just mushy kiddy nonsense. “It’s fun to play innocent for a little while if you want”, - she once said in a mockery tone: “But I just don’t understand loosers that would choose the boring moral-servility life instead of the exciting adventurous one! I hope you are not one of them, Angel”.

Angel did not remind her about how close she was to being overpowered, caught and enslaved every single day. As the one who experienced all that he undoubtedly assisted Cherri in all of her plans of territorial gain and bombing of other demons’ establishments for fun. Just so she could have his back in case things went wrong for her.

During his course at the hotel, Angel Dust witnessed a sinner’s departure to Heaven and that drastically gave a start to the changes in his worldview. All he didn’t know he needed was proof of it being possible.

Now the spider demon fully intended to leave many hurtful years he suffered through in the hellhole behind and try to become a better person. He also wanted to get away from all things that reminded him of his past and present. As confused as he was with how to do that he was not going to stay under Valentino’s control or any close to his deranged family anymore, especially with the lucky chance to have his contract with the former broken for him soon as part of Hell’s somewhat legislation.

Of course, Angel could not just change in a blink of an eye. He was still a hot-brained party guy at heart which made him problematic enough but at least now he craved moments where he could take control of his own life and not be forced into any mayhem under someone’s order.

Maybe intending to go to heaven out of disgust he felt for people who oppressed him was a bit selfish. But frankly, destructive opportunities stopped attracting Angel. He was slowly becoming more stable, serene, less willing to hurt anyone who did not deserve that out of spite, more relying on self-control. There was a reason for that – under the protection of the happy hotel and with the soon-to-be abolishment of his withering job he was closer to a more stable afterlife every day already which brought him some inner peace.

That meant Angel was even more not interested in becoming partners with Cherri on gaining their own territory and building an emporium than before. His personality changing for the better made him realize he had been faking his readiness to engage in territorial genocides, turf battles, etc before. In the past, it was his way of letting loose all of the stress that had been eating him away because of his sex job and an excuse to spend time with Cherri.

But now he was steadily retreating from that. When asked why Angel would shrug his shoulders and joke about becoming too old to want to try anymore. But the true reason was - with the newly coming freedom spider’s memory reminded him of the reason he never wanted to assist his family in their dirty violent business.

Sadly, the changes that affected Angel’s personality, restoring and nurturing it, got a rather spiteful reaction from Cherri. The girl was used to her older friend always being glued at the hip with her, supportive and helping her out in everything so she took Angel’s individual decision as a sign of him choosing the “fakery goody two-shoes scum” over her.

And then screaming and insulting ensued, other hotel residents eavesdropping to them from behind the closed door to Angel’s bedroom, but not daring to interfere for different reasons.

******************************************************************************************************

And there Angel was, walking alone, heading nowhere, lost in his frustration.

“Guess I did not recognize a stuffy pussy inside of that bitch when I first befriended her”, - Angel grumbled to himself, strolling along the road. He felt completely alone and he wanted to be alone. On the inside Angel sternly told himself not to care many times, just to leave Cherri behind and go on with his afterlife but instead of it working out for him like usual he felt even worse. Cherri was special. They’d endured so much together before she outed herself as such an unreliable and selfish friend.

That filled Angel’s heart with rage but he kept his inner word – to never lash out at the ones who never did anything to him ever again. The temptation however was pretty strong with all the by-passers who would never stand a chance against his fire weapons…..

“Enough!”, - Angel thought: “I will not assault anyone. I just want a calm day. Some peace and quiet. Yeah, that should do. Pretty soon I’ll forget about that bitch for good”.

And so he headed to the nearest café. It was fairly deserted and quiet, unlike the clubs he usually hanged around at in his free time. Lately, any kind of loud noise made his head hurt so that day spider made a choice for a quiet place. Also, usually once free from his daily redemption course at the hotel he would try to sneak outside and steal a gulp of a nice fresh alcoholic drink behind Charlie’s and Vaggie’s backs but that day he truly didn’t feel like it. No intention or interest in intoxicating himself at all. He’d rather get his mouth busy with another drink. Or food.

If the girls knew about that they would be proud of him but Angel decided to delay informing them about that. They may get too happy (and also smug in Vaggie’s case) for him to handle it.

Angel opened the light wooden door and entered the café. It was almost deafeningly silent inside, with no other customers around. Just what he needed.

There was a reason for such a lonely atmosphere actually. Angel definitely was the type to walk outside when the clouds in the skydome signalized a monthly bloody rain was about to come. Other, more sensible sinners stayed at home.

As he looked through the menu his decision came up simple. He ordered cookies with juice. The café staff stared at the pornstar with wide eyes, clearly more accustomed to clients like Angel ordering something else. Angel himself was puzzled with his own choice too. That was something like what Vaggie or Charlie or Niffty would order but now he craved that too. After all, Angel did like sweets but never consumed them in enormous heaps like Vaggie did. Thinking of that Angel chuckled. How the fuck does she stay slim with a diet like that.

The spider demon walked off to the table that was in a grey zone, at the farthest corner of the café, a column and a big plant in front of it. It was perfect for Angel’s desire not to be noticed and eat in a secluded area in case somebody else would come to the place and want to ask him of services the spider would never again provide for cash for as long as he was dead. Angel sat down putting his juice carton and a small tray of cookies down on the table. He sighed, relieved to let his tired legs rest after a long walk in heels.

Angel did not have the time to take a bite though. Suddenly, the door swung open with a loud slamming sound and a new customer appeared in the doorway, surrounded by a heap of other demons.

Angel recognized the tallest one – it was Valentino himself. The awful weather outside definitely fit his appalling arrival. And those nearby him were a small number of his minions who were blind, stupid and naive enough not to turn away from the moth demon at a hard time he was having lately.

It wasn’t the nicest surprise – the last demon Angel wanted to see was the one who fucked his afterlife up even worse than it would have been like on its own otherwise. Spider demon growled under his breath and clenched his fist before resting his left cheek on his hand tiredly and watching the moth pimp yell the usual cheesy gibberish he yelled when announcing his entrance.

Only his voice didn’t sound right. In fact, it sounded pretty… drunk? Raspy, unstable, a little too loud.

While drinking wasn’t unusual for Valentino at all, he never appeared out in the streets in such a messed-up state. Which meant that what had been happening over the last few months finally broke him….

_After a new, more powerful porn overlord descended into hell, she successfully fought for the territory which included Valentino’s establishments. That reminded the residents of hell of the time Alastor arrived to Pentagram city. The newcomer demoness had almost the same amount of power as the radio demon, but she was ready to use it for other purposes. The same inhumanly lustful nature, the same lack of empathy but she more capable than Valentino meaning there was a place for only one porn overlord in hell now. She was very close to throwing Valentino off the spotlight despite the fight the latter tried to put up against her. For him there was no hope. It was time for the great Valentino to surrender, lose his overlord status and retire to be an ordinary citizen. Only he didn’t want to and grasped at the remains of his former power._

_Slowly losing his authority, business and the souls he collected over the years Valentino started to grow rather depressed, which was “helpfully” highlighted by all media in Hell. The news about the weakening overlord’s demise was all over the pentagram city._

“Nothing I would want more for him”, - Angel thought, humming contently to himself and clasping his hands together.

Valentino was walking towards the counter which was a rather pathetic sight for he was not exactly walking. More like stumbling, with his henchmen following the pimp closely to make sure he didn’t face plant the floor full speed. Valentino looked tipsy and very unsteady. However, that didn’t stop him from yelling about how he wanted more drinks.

Angel grimaced, cringing at his behavior. Valentino was enough of a moron as he was, but getting drunk upgraded that to a whole new level. The porn star couldn't believe he was in love with the man once. 

As the crew stopped in front of the counter, Valentino plopping down on the chair next to it, and his minions glaring daggers at the counterman the latter was watching them with fear in his eyes.

Angel had grown tiny in his seat, hiding behind its back, the column and the plant thankfully hiding him away from Valentino and his crew’s eyeshot.

A few bottles of champagne and vodka were placed in front of Valentino.

“I bet he’s going to finish those in one go. How the hell does one do that”, - Angel thought: “But he might, yes”.

Red in the face, looking really battered and barely able to talk coherently Valentino roared at the minions to leave him alone but they protested, afraid to leave him alone in such a state.

“Dirty boot lickers”, - Angel thought in anger: “Who the fuck are you clinging to? He cannot even secure you now, not that he would secure you all from himself even”. The only thing the spider demon hated more than Valentino were those who willingly served him.

“The only thing you are getting from that stooping dirty roach is him fucking your asses to let off steam in his free time. Good luck with that”, - Angel concluded his inner rant, deciding not to waste his energy anymore and concentrate on Valentino.

What was the pimp gonna do now?

Valentino’s henchmen tried to grab his arms as the former started threatening them, his voice tone rising to an ultrasound kind of range. Finally, as the moth demon used his leaking powers to scare his loyal demons away, they finally complied and ran towards the door, covering their heads in case they would get hit from behind as they headed outside.

Through the window, Angel saw them walking away down the street. Blind rage left his senses, his hands stopped trembling even. In fact, staying alone in the café with his boss gave the spider demon an idea.

He looked back at Valentino.

The pimp made his already drunk state even worse by gobbling down full three bottles like some hungry pig.

“No, what am I thinking, pigs are neat clean babies compared to that monster”, - Angel felt bad for comparing someone like his precious gentle little Fat Nuggets to someone like Valentino.

Soon the spider would have his revenge. He just had to wait a while it was totally worth that. Angel started eating his cookies as quietly as possible listening to Valentino grunting throatily in the distance from how strong the beverage was and slamming another finished bottle down on the counter.

Maybe it was a good thing Angel chose not to order alcohol that day. “Thanks to the hotel”, - he thought: “Now I can use the chance to try and cheer myself up more effectively! Hah, I guess that dumb soberness trial is good for something after all”.

He finished his dessert. The cookies were sugar-free, to help him keep his body in shape but tasty nonetheless. However, sugarless treats tended to go hard on Angel’s tummy. He smiled, remembering that.

Judging by a remarkably heavy slamming sound Valentino dropped his head down on the counter. However, he still had the vitality to groan and ask the counterman for more. After the moth demon got another two bottles handed to him he continued to drink.

Angel had to wait for a little longer just to be sure.

“I really wish you’d get poisoned by all this shit you are drinking right now and vomit all your organs out, Val, but what fun would it be if you didn’t get my surprise?”, - the spider thought with an evil wide smirk. For the first time in forever, he was going to have Valentino in his clutches, not the other way around.

A soft cacophonous growl emitted from his tummy. The sound made Angel look down and massage it through the suit’s cloth. Angel shuffled in his seat, clenching his buttocks together just in case. His ass, barely covered by the short skirt, was softly growling from a slight phantom pressure that usually predicted the incoming gassiness.

_Despite how weak Angel felt as the result of taking the meds that killed the pain from drug withdrawal, the hotel staff did their best to force him into his usual routine._

_Niffty in particular, long before Angel’s runaway, shoved a rather big meal she cooked down his throat. The spider did not care at the time so all he could do was to lie down and let the cyclop spoon-feed him. Niffty seemed to like that. However, he knew what that was for and it was part of the reason why he left the hotel to be alone at a hard time like that._

_The last thing he wanted was Niffty to stalk him when her food would take its effect. She made a deliberate choice of ingredients._

_It was a cream soup and a salad filled with a load of spices. That was bound to cause havoc in his belly._

As Angel felt his guts bloat he was happy the food affected him, though.

Soon Valentino was going to get a taste of how Niffty’s cooking smelt when coming from another end of Angel’s body.

Meanwhile, the rain started outside.

_Drip drip drip_

Angel was glad he made it to the café beforehand since he didn’t think about taking an umbrella with him and his clothes were too nice and freshly clean to be stained with bloody drops.

Other than the sound of the rain hitting the ground it was fairly quiet now. Valentino stopped making any sounds even. For a moment Angel instinctively felt endangered, afraid Valentino might have noticed him and intended to have a talk with him. But when the spider turned his head, he saw Valentino with his face down on the counter again.

Angel chuckled at his own silly fright. After all, even if Valentino noticed him, what would he do in such a state? That is if he would recognize the spider at all.

However, the overall silence really made Angel feel uneasy because his gas wanted out. And he would not want to waste it before Valentino’s punishment.

However…

Angel rested his back on the chair’s back to position his lower body in a way that the gas could be passed not into the seat but into the space between his thighs. Then he relaxed just a bit, still keeping his butthole under control so that it wouldn’t leak more than he intended to let out. The spider bit his lip as a small puff of bad wind passed silently through his anus. Then Angel shifted into a normal sitting position and sniffed the air in expectation waiting for the fart to drift up from between his thighs and reach his nose.

As he got a whiff of his own brand Angel knew he was ready to teach his boss a lesson. His gas smelt absolutely nauseating, thanks to Niffty and her cooking.

Angel Dust stood up and walked towards Valentino, his pace cat-like and predatory, delicate hips swaying. He was glaring daggers at the moth demon’s back. “Soon I’ll be free from you anyway”, - he thought with maliciousness: “So get ready you bitch, you are going to have a bad time”.

When he approached his boss he saw that the latter was so drunk, he barely considered what was happening around him. Perfect. Angel touched Valentino’s shoulder causing the moth demon to flinch, grunt and scarcely lift his head from the counter. Valentino looked in his direction, a confused expression on his face.

“Heeey. Remember me?”, - Angel confidently asked.

“Wha..?”, - Valentino mumbled, his lips dry despite all the stuff he poured into himself. Then he made a low-toned unintelligible sound and shook his shoulder to throw Angel’s hand off of it. When succeeding Valentino made an attempt to grab another drink, but his hand missed it as the surroundings were going in circles in moth’s vision.

Meanwhile, Angel already ran out of patience and grabbed Valentino’s shoulders to forcibly turn him around.

“Come on, Vally, Val, sweetheart, I mean it, do you remember me?”, - spider inquired again, his voice oozing with disgust which broke through the sweet and gentle demeanor he tried to keep up: “I’m your old friend, lover, BEST MONEY MAKER? Ring any bells?”, - Angel roared cheerfully, flashing all of his pointy shark teeth. He was squeezing his boss’s face as hard as he could really hoping it hurt and staring into his dazed eyes.

Angel could not handle looking at that bald, greasy, sappy face of his. But he had a good reason to do that because he was going to use that face for his own amusement.

Finally, the moth demon tried to speak up. “I…. I fucking know nothing”, - Valentino said, swinging slightly and hiccupping: “Go away ya nasty hairy freak”. Then he squeezed out of Angel’s grip and pushed him away almost falling off the chair himself. However, Angel was quick to come close again, pushing him back on the chair so that Valentino wouldn’t hit the floor: “Woah there, we wouldn’t want a… delicate guy like you hurting yourself”.

“What is your fucking problem, fuckface? Want a shag? I’m fucking broke for now”, - Valentino hopped off the chair, trying to ignore a demon beside him. His legs barely carried him, they went rigid, and the pimp would have fallen down on his fours had Angel not caught him. The pimp laughed drunkenly and Angel grimaced in disgust. He hated Valentino with all of his heart and spending the whole day babying that son of a bitch was certainly not in his plans.

“Coming to think of it, maybe it’s a good thing he does not recognize me”, - Angel thought, barely handling forcing the heavier demon to stand up: “If he did he might get angry and attack me”.

Angel grabbed the last wine bottle and held it tightly against his chest. Then he grasped Valentino’s arm and yanked it, dragging the pimp down the small hall towards the bathroom door at the end of it, the counterman ignoring them both as he turned his hellphone on, finally alone and free to do whatever he wanted.

The pimp waddled after Angel, the hall wasn’t lighted up by any windows making it very dark. Instinctively Valentino felt some semblance of cautiousness: “Where are you taking me? Wait… damn it.. Wait for a moment”. Valentino tried to bear his surroundings and to stop but his head was spinning and thoughts were mushy which weakened him greatly and made it hard to do something about the situation. The fact that Angel was determined to fulfill his plan didn’t help.

The bathroom was dirty and broken, colored in a sickeningly green tint, one small cracked window close to the ceiling barely leaking any light because of the gloomy weather. Upon entering it Angel angrily shoved the pimp inside, Valentino losing his balance completely, falling down on the hard floor tiles and grabbing his head.

Angel carefully put the wine bottle on the floor close to the wall so that it wouldn’t get broken before it was time to use it. He needed the fuel to keep Valentino drunk enough to stay as helpless as he was at the moment.

As Valentino groaned from a throbbing headache, holding his head, Angel was near him once again.

The spider demon grabbed Valentino by the cloth of his coat and slammed him against the wall. The pimp let out a quiet growl upon the back of his head hitting the wall with a twangy knock. Angel used all of his arms to trap the moth against the wall.

Valentino looked at Angel almost compliantly. Spider’s eyes were observing him with a clear intent; a floor lamp’s light above his head was too bright for the pimp’s aching head to handle so Valentino hissed quietly to himself.

After a minute of silence Angel said in a deceitfully reserved voice, seductive notes still present though: “I have no idea what made you go to such a plain place today but let me break it to you: you’ve made a big mistake. And you are going to pay for that big-time”.

Suddenly Valentino chuckled sluggishly and placed his finger on the spider’s cheek: “Hehee you talk funny. I like you, fuzzy thing”.

“Well I don’t like you so shut up”, - Angel slapped his arm away, not wanting Valentino to start hitting on him of all things. His stomach let out a rippling growl as the spider felt a sting of pain wash over his guts. That made him even more impatient as Angel blew his bangs off of his face and scowled.

“I think you are the one who understands me here!”, - Valentino suddenly blurted out, almost throwing himself on Angel. However, the spider reacted faster and pushed him back against the wall, the pip letting out an “oof” and huffing slightly as if he got offended by that. “I think I’ll let you do all you want to me”, - Valentino abruptly said, narrowing his eye at Angel in a pathetic dramatic manner: “You hear me, babe? All you want”.

Angel cringed again but tried to keep his emotions under control.

“Alright, if you say so... I can see that little friend of yours is ready, just like always”, - Angel poked Valetino’s abdomen through the clothes, his finger mashing a small soft prominence beneath the coat. A disgusting dick he’d like to cut off with 1000 degree pliers and feed to the local hellish monster creatures for its owner was a good-for-nothing bastard who never did anything but hurt him.

“It’s time we start, hmmm?”, - Angel said: “Just close those pretty eyes and I’ll give you a small surprise~”. He experienced both alarm and joy at the same time. After all, there was no telling of how the pimp would react. Especially in his unpredictable drunk state Valentino never revealed to Angel even once.

Valentino shut his eyes close and threw his head back: “Suck me off, you bitch. Surprise me”.

Angel chuckled ominously. Oh, he was going to surprise him alright. Just not in the way Valentino probably expected.

Standing up, Angel bluntly shoved his ass into Valentino’s face. That day he was in the mood to wear a skirt short enough to barely cover his butt cheeks so he didn’t even have to lift it.

The bloody shower still poured outside. The bathroom was otherwise silent, with the two demons near the wall. Angel focused his attention on waiting for the first pocket of gas to gather close to the exit and the pimp never moved, probably too detached from reality and exhausted to even move. He enjoyed the feeling of a cool wall behind his flaming head and a soft fuzzy ass pressing against his face.

“Hey, you are awfully quiet for someone who caused such a racket moments ago”, - Angel commented in a brass manner before crying out: “Ready to snap back to life you fucker?!”. Valentino didn't answer so Angel hurried to stir him up a bit.

He bent down, grabbing his ankles to squeeze the air out of his belly by pressing it against his thighs. The gas moved out slowly but soon rolled out first in a buzzy drone which then ended up in a rumble.

**Ppwww…..BLLLRRRRRT**

As a big fart left his stomach, Angel sighed. He heard Valentino snort through his nose and smirked, eagerly waiting for the pimp to scream out in disgust. “How’s this for a surprise you dirty hoe?”, - spider screamed, standing up straight.

But contrary to his expectations he felt Valentino’s dirty hands grabbing his hips, tugging spider’s ass close, and the moth demon’s face being shoved deep into his crack. Angel yelped femininely and looked back. At the same time, his ass uncontrollably slipped out a short raunchy rip.

**pwwrrap**

As the hot windy expulsion had nowhere to go and was stored between Valentino’s muzzle and Angel’s tush, the moth pimp sniffed loudly and profusely, breathing it like ordinary oxygen. Initially, Angel froze in shock. But then he came back to his senses and felt intrigued.

It was kinda ironic how he discovered something new to explore with the help of Valentino before never willingly interacting with him ever again.

Spider felt another portion of gas generating. His reloaded belly grumbled loudly, demanding for the fart to be let out. That was fast, Niffty’s cooking did get him gassed up pretty good meaning Valentino's punishment would last long enough for Angel to be satisfied.

He pushed Valentino’s head back with his ass, pinning it against the wall so the pimp couldn’t escape. As he did that another forceful wave of hot gas departed from his anus. 

**PRRAAAAAAPPPPFFFFFWwuuuurrrrrppp**

As a stormy ripple passed through Angel’s buttocks, his rough malodorous gas got crammed up in a cave where Valentino’s face was. The pimp got a mouthful of the tangy smelly cloud as it assaulted his throat and made him cough and sputter. The ripe smell of rotten eggs got burned into his nose.

Angel chuckled maliciously, listening to the pimp suffering behind him. While waiting for Valentino to get enough he also cut the cheese again and with a short heavy sound of a motorbike getting started another expulsion burned his crack. The pimp’s weak protests grew more eager.

When Angel got interested in observing the result of his torture as well as bored, he took a step forward, releasing Valentino from his butt’s pressure, and turned around.

The pimp coughed up his gas, sticking his tongue out. That didn’t help however as the fetid wind had left a rather strong taste in his mouth. Valentino gulped, nausea hitting him.

Angel took a step back.

Suddenly Valentino leaned over the floor and threw up. Angel watched him patiently, no bewilderment present in his mismatched eyes at all. He knew something like that would happen and just waited for the moth demon’s sickness to settle down.

As Valentino emptied his stomach, Angel said: “I wonder if it is because of how much you drank or because of how bad my farts are”.

Valentino gaped, looking at him, saliva dripping out of his mouth, eyes half-lidded. “Either way you deserve it you freak”, - Angel said harshly, readily coming close to him without giving the pimp a break.

With all of his strength, he dragged the weakened demon away from the puddle he created and made him lay on the dirty floor.

“You know you’d make a pretty... ugly rug to sit on”, - Angel joked, amused by how Valentino resembled an actual rug with his body size and colorful patterns on his clothes.

Once again Valentino didn’t protest at all and for a second Angel felt worried that it was the pimp’s sly act to make spider let his guard down before attacking him. Nevertheless, Angel was more than capable to ensure that wouldn’t happen.

He sat backward on Valentino’s face, his thighs covering moth’s eyes, blocking his eyesight. Spider's butt covered Valentino's non-existent nose’s bridge. The only part of the pimp’s face not covered by Angel's body was the mouth.

“Now, do you want more of my stinky gas?”, - Angel asked, slapping Valentino’s bald head’s temple.

“Yeaaaas”, - Valentino drawled, trying to nuzzle Angel’s bum and rocking his hips in a horny fit.

Angel snarled: “Then say you are a pathetic little scum”.

“I’m a pathetic little scum. Do more pleeeease”.

Angel hummed in delight upon hearing Valentino insult himself. He almost wished he could record that on audio but there was no purpose for that. The spider rode Valentino's face, popping his butt in the direction of the latter's nostrils.

**PllurrfffbbfbfbfbfbfbllrRRRR**

A wet bubbly one burst from under Angel’s skirt and descended into a powerful squelchy roar. The spider moaned at the warm breeze pleasantly seeping through his ass.

Upon exit, the humid cloud gathered around Valentino’s nostrils. The moth demon took hard sniffs. Angel’s foul sulfur-like gas blocked out the restroom’s natural bad smell with how much worse it was but the moth demon wanted to sniff the former.

“Now say you are a moldy bald-headed rat”, - Angel said gleefully, he could barely wait for him to repeat that insult.

“I’m a moldy bald-headed rat!”, - Valentino wailed, rubbing himself through his clothes.

Angel clapped his hands together, his smile almost turning warm: “You are a good little bitch, Val. Have a refill”.

Angel shuffled backward and leaned back, pressing his ass further down on the pimp’s nose. The angle was just right for the gas load to roll out easily.

**BRRAPT**

As the spider touched his butt cheek, he felt it vibrate from the powerful blast that exploded beneath him. “Oooohh, fuck me, this feels nice”, - Angel said, lying down on Valentino’s body, his squishy ass enveloping the latter’s face fully: “I feel like I’m never going to run out of gas now, unluckily for you”.

**Bllrp**

Angel gritted his teeth. A larger portion of fumes wanted out and he arched his back, forcing it out of his protesting bowels.

**BLLLupphhhhhfffffffffzzz**

“Phew, haha, can’t believe all that is coming out of me~”, - Angel commented: “Well, every pretty thing has their secrets”. He laughed, giving his hip a loud slap. Valentino flinched because of that which made Angel chuckle even more.

All the time Valentino was sniffing Angel’s ass and the eggy gas that was pooled around his face in such generous amounts. And of course, he wouldn’t stop moaning.

His voice irritated Angel. The spider was even more irritated by the fact that upon sobering up Valentin probably would not remember any of the gassy ordeal at all. Of course, it would be more fun to torture him in a clear-minded state but Angel did not see how that could be possible. Valentino was still more powerful than him, so the spider had to use the chance at dominating a drunk pimp at least.

The spider crawled down from Valentino’s body, the moth demon whining when he felt the warmth of Angel’s body leaving his face. Spider grabbed the wine bottle, opened it, shoved its neck into the pimp’s mouth and forced him to gulp its contents down. Valentino choked a bit and Angel watched him sit up straight and cough profusely. It was a satisfying sight to witness.

As the moth demon stopped his coughing fit, panting and slowly calming down, Angel crawled closer and roughly kissed him. The fruity taste of the wine Valentino drank filled his mouth too. Immediately regretting having ravished those filthy lips Angel pulled back and spit on the floor to get Valentino’s saliva out of his own mouth. He watched Valentino grab the bottle and take more gulps on his own.

Angel hated himself for being turned on by farting on the moth demon’s stupid face and the sight of him coughing. Maybe if he choked Valentino he would cum immediately, but Angel decided not to rush.

While Valentino was busy half-emptying the bottle Angel sat his butt on the cold floor and pulled his panties down, revealing his cock. As Valentino looked at the spider he immediately recognized what was in front of him, his dazed eyes instantly lightening up.

“Hungry?”, - Angel asked, his legs parted welcomingly, finger rubbing the tip of his leaking cock: “I’ll let you have this. Suck it off if you want, surprise me~”.

Valentino plumped down on the floor and slid Angel’s member in his mouth, the latter humming in pleasure as the warmth and moistness of the pimp’s mouth caressed it. Valentino tasted the sensitive shapely flesh and started exploring it with his tongue. He was as professional at sucking as his pornstars were, enough to know just what to do to drive Angel crazy.

**fffhhhhhhsssshhhh**

As a small hissy storm brushed from under Angel’s butt, Valentino felt the hot damp smog enter into his nostrils once again. His sucking came to a halt.

“What’s the matter? Too extreme for you?”, - Angel smirked, clearly amused by catching him off guard. As soon as Valentino realized what happened, he went back to sucking him off, picking the tempo up every second.

He sniffed the lingering gas and polished Angel’s dick with noisy wet sounds. As Valentino moved his tongue in stimulating little patterns along the cock, Angel threw his head back, holding Valentino’s antennae tight in his hands. As the spider demon looked down on his own stomach he furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a tingle of pain come back to his belly. With a short **pbppt** another small burst of gas popped from between his relaxed cheeks. Valentino sniffed that up like some Viagra, every fresh dose of Angel’s farts got him going faster.

It felt so good Angel was almost drooling by the time he got close to climax. He had to admit, the bastard was good with his mouth but that was definitely not enough to made the spider want to stay around him anymore.

Without warning Valentino let his throbbing cock out of his mouth and glanced up at Angel: “You know, fuzzy, you remind me of some I used to know – a huge wimpy bitch. I’m kinda afraid of losing him – he brought me so much fortune despite being a pussy attempting to coward out of his job every now and then”.

Angel’s breath hitched and his irises shrunk. He could swear he saw some semblance of conscience flash in Valentino’s eyes.

And that sudden rant about none other but himself, it was just revolting.

“You could take his place if you want”, - Valentino purred, hiccupping drunkenly again: “I could use some company in these trying times”.

Angel felt anger and sadness rise inside of him. For a second he was reminded of the day he first met Valentino, of how happy their relationship seemed to be while the latter masked his psychopathic nature behind a caring nice façade before betraying Angel's trust and fooling him into signing that damned contract that brought him so much suffering.

And now, seeing Valentino hitting on him much like in the old times made Angel feel like vomiting too. What made it worse was that the pimp did not recognize him meaning Angel basically watched him try to groom another demon, like a disgusting cruel sadist in action he was.

Tired from all the emotions swarming around in his head Angel grabbed Valentino’s head and impaled it back on his cock, roaring: “Are you gonna finish or not, damn you?!!!”.

Valentino laughed into his cock that was starting to get cold without the pimp’s warm mouth taking care of it. The pimp went on with what he was doing. Angel tried to get lost in the moment and enjoy it. Pretty soon Angel came into his mouth, a familiar wave running over his body making it tremble. But mentally that didn’t bring him any joy.

He grabbed Valentino by collar and dragged him to the bathroom stall. “This is where you belong after all”, - spider thought. Angel took the wine bottle with him too. Half-limped from everything that had happened before the drunken the moth demon let Angel force him inside the stall.

Valentino swung from side to side trying to size up what was happening now as Angel pushed him so hard that the pimp fell down on his knees in front of the toilet.

Angel shoved Valentno's head back so that the latter's neck was laid on a toilet seat and head was dangling above the bowl. Spider demon sat down on the pimp’s head, almost breaking his neck, his long legs on both sides of the bowl.

Angel strained. He clenched his gut to push the remains of his gas out for a great finale.

Soon, one last slightly splattering heavy purr blared out and onto Valenino’s face.

**bwwrrrrrruurrrrrrp**

Angel’s stomach was finally empty for the moment. Angel got off Valentino and looked at him with disdain. Valentino did not make any noise. He just stayed in that uncomfortable position, clearly sickened from the alcohol and the whole gassy ordeal, face tinted green.

“Well, bye bye! I hope we will never meet again sweetheart~”, - Angel said, while pouring the wine on Valentino’s head, the pimp meekly squeezing his eyes shut and spitting out the part of liquid that got on his lips.

Upon fully emptying the bottle Angel raised it and slammed it against the moth demon’s head full force.

The bottle shattered into pieces as Valentino groaned in pain. His eyes rolled back and he lost his consciousness, blood dripping from his wounded forehead.

Angel walked out of the stall and approached the mirror. There he sprayed himself with some perfume from the small bottle he drew out from his jacket’s pocket. He didn’t want to stink of Valentino’s pheromones ever again.

After checking if his makeup was okay he finally left the restroom ignoring the counterman throwing a suspicious side glance at him. Angel absolutely did not care if he heard what had happened inside the restroom.

Spider felt like nothing would be fun to him that day – he just wasn’t in the right mood for anything so he figured he should just survive until the next day. At least he took his anger out on his boss. Until meeting him in café Angel skipped work, sensing that soon Valentino wouldn’t be allowed to keep his soul, but now the spider demon was sure he would never set his foot in that blasted porn studio ever again.

Angel felt a little better now, both physically and mentally.

“So long, Val”, - he thought, putting his purse on the table and checking if anything disappeared from it: “So much for our last sexual encounter”.

When Angel Dust emerged from the café he noticed that the bloody rain stopped and the only problem he would encounter on his way back to the hotel was his boot’s soles getting stained in blood that generously soaked the ground and asphalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest ideas on my Twitter: suggest them in the comments under the request post please, dm-ing creates a big mess lol - https://twitter.com/Rip3horn
> 
> If you don't have Twitter acc, just request in the comments below the chapter
> 
> The order of the next chapters is - Charlie x Vaggie=>Husk x Angel=>Cherri x Sir Pentious=>Charlie x Seviathan


End file.
